Kingdom Hearts : Âme de Lumière, Cœur aux Ténèbres
by Cellenia2
Summary: Remake du célèbre action-RPG "Kingdom Hearts" , où une femme de 25 ans du nom d'Ali remplace le héros Sora. (Détails et "avertissements" au début de l'intro)
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, c'est Cellenia2 qui vous parle !**

 **Après des années et des années d'absence, j'ai décidé de revenir (un peu) sur le devant de la scène, en postant l'introduction d'une toute nouvelle "histoire" , basée sur l'un de mes jeux vidéos préférés : "Kingdom Hearts" !**

 **Pourquoi histoire entre parenthèses ? Je préfère prévenir de suite, cette histoire ne réinventera rien, et je sais pertinemment que cela fera grincer des dents ; car mon personnage (Je l'avoue, mon self-insert. J'entends déjà les hurlements xD ) remplace Sora dans cette aventure, et vivra tout ce qu'il a vécu. Donc, l'histoire en globalité sera la même : mêmes mondes, même fin, etc etc etc...**

 **Ce qui changera, par contre :**

 **\- Les relations entre personnages, l'exemple le plus flagrant étant Riku et Kairi. L'héroïne principale aura également le droit à sa romance... compliquée... Je ne spoile rien pour l'instant, vous le découvrirez (si j'écris encore d'ici là... Moi et ma motivation ^^") plus tard (Même si ça va aussi hurler dans les chaumières xD Non, de suite, ce n'est pas un perso KH genre Ansem ou autre !)**

 **\- Le gameplay du jeu sera, du mieux que je le pourrai, retranscrit et décrit. La quête des "101 dalmatiens" aura une petite apparition (mais pas pour tout de suite), par exemple !**

 **\- J'essayerai de m'éloigner le plus possible du script original. Il y aura des moments où cela ne sera pas possible (Comme les mots de la Voix du tutorial), mais tout en m'inspirant, je tenterai de le modifier, et de l'incorporer avec les changements que j'ai en tête (Surtout avec une héroïne remplaçant Sora)**

 **Cette fiction, ce n'est rien de sérieux (Oui, enfin, j'y passe du temps xD ). Je ne vais SURTOUT PAS me l'approprier, tout le mérite revenant à Tetsuya Nomura et à son équipe. J'ai juste tellement adoré cet univers depuis la sortie du premier jeu que j'ai toujours voulu m'imaginer vivant les aventures de Sora, mais un peu à ma sauce. C'est donc juste pour mon fun personnel, que personne n'y voit du vol ou autre !**

 **Après, je ne suis pas contre des critiques CONSTRUCTIVES, mettant en avant les bons points et les points à améliorer de chaque chapitre ;) Ma crainte principale est que mon héroïne se rapproche de la Mary-Sue (Et, hélas, cela sera probablement un peu le cas :s Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une self-insert, et son passé difficile est mon passé, difficile donc de le changer ; et je sais qu'un passé difficile est un élément de la Mary-Sue...), donc je suis ouverte à tout conseil, au fur et à mesure, pour qu'elle ne le soit pas ^^ Même si je ne changerai pas pour autant les choses qu'elle vivra dans le futur, type son histoire d'amour (Sans spoiler, elle ne sera officielle que si j'arrive à faire la fic du deuxième jeu, vous voyez donc un peu !)**

 **Voilà, je pense n'avoir rien oublié, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ^^**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Introduction – "Rêve ou réalité ?"**

 **?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Je chute... Je chute, inexorablement, perdue au milieu d'un espace vide et infini... Je suis à moitié consciente, incapable de dire ce qu'il m'arrive... J'en viens même à me demander si je ne suis pas morte, percevant dans cet espace étrange une lumière floue, à la fois proche et éloignée, tel le soleil perçu sous la surface de l'eau... Étais-je immergée ? Difficile à dire, je me sens à la fois flotter comme dans un liquide, et à la fois chuter dans l'air comme en prise de la gravité. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à pleinement ouvrir les yeux, ne pouvant que subir cette étrange situation._

 _Mais d'un coup, mon corps se retrouve ancré au sol, comme si l'on m'avait remise tête en haut et pieds en bas en l'espace d'une micro-seconde. J'arrive cette fois-ci à ouvrir les yeux, et laisse échapper un "gasp" de surprise en constatant le changement radical d'atmosphère. Je reconnais cet endroit : des palmiers surplombant de toute leur hauteur le paysage, cherchant à atteindre le ciel d'un bleu limpide ; quelques cabanes, des ponts de bois et une plate-forme d'observation comme seuls éléments d'architecture humaine ; le sable blanc scintillant presque au soleil ; et le bruit des vagues et de la cascade offrant à cet endroit une ambiance paisible. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, je me trouvais au terrain de paix et de calme que je connaissais depuis ma plus tendre enfance : l'Île du Destin. Mais comment étais-je arrivée ici, et aussi subitement ? Je n'y comprends absolument rien, tout cela n'a aucun sens !_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, mon regard se posant sur une silhouette se tenant dans la mer, immergé jusqu'aux genoux, à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de moi. Sa chevelure argentée me permet de le reconnaître immédiatement : Riku ? Pourquoi restait-il planté là, sans bouger ? Inquiète, j'essaye d'attirer son attention en hurlant son nom... mais je remarque avec horreur qu'aucun son ne parvient à s'échapper de ma bouche. J'agrippe ma gorge, le cœur battant, me demandant dans quelle sorte de cauchemar je me trouvais._

 _… Cauchemar... Cauchemar... D'un coup, mon esprit rassemble les éléments de réponse à mes questions, me faisant prendre conscience de ce que je vivais... même si toutes ces sensations me semblaient bien trop réelles..._

 _Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'en tirer des conclusions, reculant de stupeur lorsque la mer se retire d'un coup de plusieurs mètres. Mon souffle se coupe, je deviens livide, car une seule chose pouvait expliquer un phénomène si soudain. Et mes craintes se confirment lorsque je relève les yeux... voyant s'approcher avec terreur un tsunami d'au moins dix mètres de haut ! Mais qu'importait la menace que ce danger faisait peser sur mon jeune ami et moi, ce dernier demeure complètement stoïque, observant calmement la vague géante. Je lui crie silencieusement de se mettre immédiatement à l'abri semblant enfin m'avoir perçu, Riku se contente simplement de se tourner doucement vers moi, m'observant avec un petit sourire avant de tendre sa main vers moi, comme une invitation à le rejoindre. Mais qu'avait donc cet inconscient en tête !?_

 _Malgré que je sache que c'était pur suicide, je me rue dans sa direction, refusant de le laisser seul à la merci de ce tsunami. Je trébuche souvent dans l'eau et le sable, horrifiée de voir la vague gagner du terrain. Je tends la main vers lui, lui implorant dans mon mutisme de me rejoindre, mais il se contente toujours de me scruter de son regard bleu cyan perçant. Hélas... je ne parviens pas à le rejoindre à temps, la vague géante finissant par nous happer avec violence..._

 _Je m'attendais à finir noyée, ou du moins les os brisés, mais je suis seulement légèrement assommée par tous les tonneaux que mon corps effectue à cause de l'impact. Tâchant de retenir au maximum ma respiration, je parviens à rétablir mon équilibre, grimaçant à cause des vertiges que je ressentais. Mais je manque de laisser échapper tout l'air de mes poumons en constatant avec choc que Riku se tenait face à moi, debout comme si sujet à la gravité terrestre, continuant de tendre sa main vers moi avec son regard énigmatique. Comment était-ce physiquement possible !?_

 _Malgré le manque d'air qui se faisait sentir, j'essaye de nager vers lui pour le remonter avec moi à la surface... mais un courant marin apparaît soudain de nulle part, me faisant de plus en plus reculer. Toute l'énergie du désespoir ne me permet pas de l'atteindre, et c'est impuissante que je m'éloigne de plus en plus de mon ami, le regardant désespérément disparaître dans la noirceur de l'océan. Les poumons en feu, je n'ai d'autre choix que de battre des jambes jusqu'à la surface, revivant lorsque l'air frais me pénètre. Mais de nouveau, le changement radical d'atmosphère me fait pousser un hoquet de surprise. Sans explication, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, offrant à ma vue de splendides nuances de rouge, de violet et d'orange dans le ciel couchant. Mais c'est de voir l'Île du Destin parfaitement intacte qui me choque le plus, sans aucune trace du passage du tsunami ! Comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais eu lieu ! Y avait-il un sens à tout ça !?_

 _Je me rappelle alors que Riku se trouve toujours sous la surface, et me prépare à replonger pour partir à sa recherche. Malgré mon empressement à le retrouver, je suis coupée en plein élan, ressentant comme un appel à mon attention, malgré qu'aucun bruit autre que ceux de la nature ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Je me retourne en direction de la plage, et affiche un sourire en reconnaissant la source de la « voix » : Kairi. Toujours dotée de son joli sourire et de ses yeux bleus pétillants, elle me faisait de grands signes pour que je la rejoigne, semblant ne pas être consciente de tout ce qui s'était passé... ou pas... Malgré mon inquiétude pour le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent et devant tous ces événements, je ressens un soulagement et un apaisement immédiats devant la jeune fille je nage dans sa direction, abandonnant sans réellement comprendre pourquoi mon envie de retrouver Riku._

 _C'est le souffle court que je rejoins ma jeune amie, rampant à moitié jusqu'à elle, encore chamboulée par tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Taquine devant mon état, Kairi laisse échapper un petit rire silencieux, tout en m'aidant à me relever. Je ne peux lui en tenir rigueur, lui souriant doucement en retour... avant que je ne fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, son expression soudainement partagée entre l'émerveillement et l'inquiétude..._

 _Soucieuse, je suis son regard, et écarquille les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offre à nous : une formidable pluie d'étoiles filantes transperçait le ciel, véritable prodige pour nos yeux ! J'aurais pu en être profondément émue, si mon attention ne se portait pas sur une étrange forme sombre qui tombait des cieux... Je fronce le nez, essayant de distinguer le moindre détail et ce que je vois m'interpelle au plus haut point : c'était un être humain ! Et pas n'importe lequel en y regardant de plus près... C'était... moi !?_

 _À peine pris-je conscience de cela que je me sens de nouveau chuter en arrière. Sans explication, le sol et tout ce qui m'entoure disparaissent, tandis que je tombe indéfiniment dans le ciel couchant. Effrayée, Kairi se tenait au dessus de moi, comme flottant dans les airs, cherchant à m'atteindre de sa main j'essaye désespérément de l'attraper, mais je ne peux que pousser un cri silencieux lorsqu'elle s'évapore devant mes yeux, comme un reflet sur l'eau disparaissant à la suite de vagues..._

 _De nouveau seule, je me sens de nouveau partir dans un état de semi-conscience, mon corps rechutant dans le même milieu sombre et étrange qu'au début de mon... Mais puis-je vraiment appeler ça... un rêve... ? Je commence sincèrement à me demander... s'il ne serait pas plus réel qu'il n'y paraissait..._

 _J'ignore combien de temps je reste ainsi, tandis que ma chute se poursuivait inexorablement, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans des ténèbres impénétrables... Toutefois, à mon plus grand soulagement, une certaine gravité commence à se faire ressentir. Je papillonne faiblement des yeux, remarquant que je m'approchais d'un grand palier circulaire étincelant, unique source de lumière au milieu de tout ce néant. C'est étonnamment avec douceur que j'atterris, pleinement consciente. Je scrute autour de moi avec incertitude, ignorant où je pouvais me trouver, et encore moins comment j'en sortirai... Mais à peine fis-je un pas... qu'une nuée de colombes s'échappait du palier, s'envolant majestueusement avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Je me protège la tête, éberluée par ce qui semblait être de la magie ce rêve prenait vraiment de plus en plus un drôle d'air..._

 _Une fois le calme revenu, je constate que le palier a entièrement changé, révélant une splendide figure. En y regardant de plus près, je distingue la représentation d'une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que Riku, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue, rouge et jaune. Des lèvres rouges comme le sang... Des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène... Un teint blanc comme la neige... La beauté de cette inconnue tenant une pomme dans sa main droite et paraissant endormie était si pure..._

 _Mais je stoppe assez vite ma contemplation... lorsque je ressens soudainement une présence auprès de moi... Fronçant les sourcils, je regarde derrière moi, puis dans chaque recoin du palier... mais rien... Avais-je imaginé cette sensation ? Non, je parviens encore à la sentir... Et malgré que je ne puisse la voir... je ne ressens aucune peur... Comme si j'étais en présence d'un vieil ami... Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant en cette sensation lointaine, et si proche à la fois..._

 _Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce... « rêve »... une voix pleinement compréhensible me parvient :_

 **Il y a tant à faire, et si peu de temps. Mais ne te presse pas. N'aies pas peur.**

 _Ce n'était pas une voix à part entière que j'entendais, mais plutôt... une sensation intérieure puissante. Et je ne la percevais même pas dans ma tête, mais étrangement au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai vraiment toutes les raisons de m'affoler, et pourtant..._

 **La porte est toujours fermée. Maintenant, avance. Viens par ici.**

 _Tout de même dubitative devant tant de mystère au sujet d'une... porte, je mordille l'intérieur de mes joues. Qu'importe si cette présence provoquait en moi un sentiment d'apaisement, tout inspirait la méfiance depuis le début... Mais bon, au point où j'en étais..._

 _Restant tout de même prudente, j'avance à petits pas jusqu'au centre, sans que rien ne se passe au début. Puis, de manière à peine perceptible, le sol se met à trembler, avant que trois autels ne sortent du palier l'un après l'autre dans un jet de lumière. Et sur chacun d'eux apparaissait une arme différente : une épée, un sceptre et un bouclier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil de manière interrogative, après l'effet de surprise passé, devant le symbole qui les ornait toutes à quoi pouvait bien représenter ces trois cercles juxtaposés ?_

 **Le pouvoir est en toi. Si tu lui donnes forme, il te donnera la force. Choisis bien.**

 _Ça voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir récupérer l'une de ces trois armes ?! Super, cela me changerait de ma banale épée de bois ! Essayant de ne pas trop montrer mon excitation, je m'approche de chacune des armes proposées, les étudiant avec attention. Chacune me donne une sensation particulière et agréable ce sera finalement plus difficile de choisir que je l'avais imaginé... Mais au bout de quelques minutes, mon regard s'arrête fixement sur l'épée, la lame étincelante m'hypnotisant à moitié me pinçant les lèvres avec hésitation, je prends la paume en main, scrutant chaque détail avec fascination. Quiconque avait forgé pareille beauté était un génie..._

 **Le pouvoir du guerrier. Un courage invincible. Une épée à la puissance destructrice. Est-ce là le pouvoir que tu recherches ?**

 _Il me faut quelques instants pour prendre une décision finale. C'était bien connu que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, mais de là à en faire mon arme... ? Je repense à mes séances d'entraînement en compagnie de Riku et des autres, et de la sensation de plénitude que je ressentais à chaque fois que j'avais mon épée en main. Pouvoir la faire tournoyer autour de moi, parer avec, effectuer des moulinets... C'était plus qu'une sensation de puissance, c'était une sensation de plaisir infinie... Et tant que je ne m'en servais pas à des fins mauvaises, elle ne me procurait absolument aucun inconfort... Affichant un petit sourire satisfait, j'empoigne davantage l'épée, hochant la tête pour montrer ma réponse. Cette dernière disparaît alors soudain dans un jet de lumière, me laissant quelque peu pantois._

 **Qu'il en soit ainsi. Qu'abandonnes-tu en échange ?**

 _Parce qu'il fallait que je sacrifie une des armes restantes en compensation ?! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y aurait une arnaque... Dissimulant un grommellement, mon regard passe du sceptre au bouclier. Ce dernier représentait forcément la défense, tout aussi importante que l'attaque alors, autant se séparer de l'arme dont j'ignorais tout. Je m'approche alors du sceptre, mais m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant avec un regard profond. Étrange... Auprès de lui, je ressentais une chaleur dans le corps, quelque chose d'assez... inhabituel... Ce sceptre cachait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait, et sans vraiment l'expliquer, je comprenais que ce qu'il représentait serait essentiel pour la suite. C'était vraiment étrange et inexplicable, mais ma décision était prise._

 _Déterminée, je rebrousse chemin et me dirige vers le bouclier, laissant la voix m'expliquer ce qu'il signifiait :_

 **Le pouvoir du gardien : l'esprit de protection. Un bouclier pour tout repousser. Tu renonces à ce pouvoir ?**

 _La défense m'importait peu à cet instant précis. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je préférais suivre mon cœur... Poings serrés, je hoche la tête, réagissant à peine quand le bouclier, ainsi que le sceptre, disparaissent de leurs autels respectifs._

 **Tu as choisi le pouvoir du guerrier. Tu as abandonné le pouvoir du gardien. Est-ce la forme que tu as choisi ?**

 _C'était presque à en devenir barbant... Mais ne voulant pas offenser cette voix protectrice, je hoche une dernière fois la tête, satisfaite de mes choix. À l'instant même où j'annonce ma décision finale, les trois autels semblent s'effondrer sur eux-mêmes, me faisant sursauter mais la peur m'envahit de nouveau... lorsque le palier se met à se briser en petits morceaux, me condamnant à une nouvelle chute ! Je ne peux rien faire, pas même pousser un cri, mon corps tombant de nouveau dans les ténèbres infinies. Ce cauchemar ne prendrait-il donc jamais fin !?_

 _Heureusement pour moi, la chute dure moins longtemps que prévu, et je m'approche petit à petit d'un autre palier. Celui-ci représente une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux blonds attachés en chignon, vêtue d'une belle robe argentée et de pantoufles... de verre ? De nouveau, j'atterris avec douceur, me laissant perplexe quand à la physique qui définissait cet endroit. Un palier étincelant perdu au milieu des plus sombres ténèbres... Une chute vertigineuse et longue sans aucun dégât physique... Des armes magiques... Une voix mystérieuse... Où étais-je donc... ?_

 _Mais l'épée que j'avais choisi quelques instants auparavant m'extirpe de mes pensées quand elle apparaît soudain dans ma main droite, me donnant à moitié une attaque cardiaque. Ohla, finalement, avais-je bien fait de choisir une arme qui s'invoquait comme par magie ?_

 **Tu as acquis le pouvoir de combattre.**

 _… De un, sans blague, et de deux, je savais déjà me battre avant d'arriver ici, merci. Refoulant une envie de renvoyer balader « ma voix », je me mords fortement la langue, préférant faire tournoyer l'épée que j'avais acquis. Quelle sensation ! Je n'avais absolument aucun regret ! Mais je ne peux profiter pleinement de ma nouvelle acquisition, mon regard se posant sur quelque chose d'assez... désopilant se passant à la surface du palier... Venue de nulle part, une étrange tâche sombre était apparue, suivie de plusieurs autres comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, je serre davantage mon épée, reculant d'un pas pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise... qui ne tarde pas. Les tâches prenaient soudain la forme d'une étrange créature noire aux yeux jaunes, ressemblant à une grosse fourmi sur pattes, bougeant de manière assez étrange... et s'approchant dangereusement de moi ! Cette chose avait beau l'air mignonne, je ne la sentais pas du tout !_

 **Tu devras te battre souvent contre ceux qui convoitent ton pouvoir.**

 _Je grince des dents, contemplant ces bestioles et mon épée avec des sourcils froncés. Si cette voix m'avait averti au préalable qu'obtenir une épée stylée me vaudrait des ennemis, j'aurais finalement dit non ! Mais il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Je fais alors face à mes supposés adversaires, me remémorant les règles essentielles du combat que m'avait enseigné Riku : ne jamais rester immobile, toujours avoir son adversaire en vue, et bien l'observer pour déceler toute faiblesse ou comportement répétitif à utiliser à son avantage. Même si je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser ces leçons contre de telles créatures..._

 _Je ne laisse aucun répit à la première créature qui me saute dessus, effectuant une rotation du poignet pour effectuer une attaque verticale, la transperçant de part et d'autre. Elle disparaît alors dans un bruit assez glauque, et je remarque avec étonnement qu'un cœur brillant comme un diamant s'échappe de cette dernière avant de fondre dans les airs. Malheureusement, cet instant de déconcentration ne me permet pas de voir les autres petits monstres disparaître dans le sol, me faisant grogner de frustration. Je regarde partout autour de moi, me maudissant de m'être ainsi laissée berner... quand une vive douleur me prend la jambe, me faisant silencieusement crier. Je me retourne et fusille du regard l'une des créatures qui venait de me griffer pas de sang, ni de cicatrice, étrangement... mais la douleur et la fatigue étaient bien présentes, ce qui me prouvait que je vivais bien plus qu'un rêve. Si je ne faisais pas attention... qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de moi..._

 _Bien décidée à ne leur accorder aucun autre moment, je me rue sur eux, cette fois attentive à leur moindre mouvement et disparition. Mon épée valsait autour de moi, coupant tout sur son passage et ne laissant aucune chance. Parfois, ces saletés parvenaient à me toucher, mais je leur rendais vite la monnaie de leur pièce. Et, au bout de quelques minutes, il n'en restait plus qu'une, que je n'allais pas tarder à corriger pour l'épuisement et les douleurs que ses congénères et elle m'avaient faite. Mais semblant deviner son sort, elle disparaît de nouveau, redevenant une vulgaire tâche noire... qui, pour ma plus grande inquiétude, grossissait à vue d'œil! Bientôt, tout le palier se retrouve envahi par cette noirceur, et n'ayant plus aucun endroit où m'abriter, je me retrouve prise au piège dedans, comme dans des sables mouvants. Affolée, mes coups d'épée et mes mouvements n'y font rien me sachant condamnée à une mort lente et horrible, je suis noyée par ces ténèbres..._

 _J'étouffe... J'étouffe ! Suffocant, je me débats avec toute la fureur et la peur qui me restaient, ne voulant pas finir ainsi. Mais, bizarrement, je pouvais plus facilement me mouvoir, et en regagnant petit à petit mon calme, je constatais que je pouvais respirer normalement. Le souffle tout de même court, j'ouvre les yeux, et remarque que je ne suis plus emprisonnée dans les ténèbres, mais hors de danger sur un nouveau palier. Je me relève avec des jambes flageolantes, et regarde avec attention ce nouveau lieu. Aucune silhouette reconnaissable, seulement trois formes féminines couronnées... et du rose... Beaucoup trop de rose... Autant j'adorais Kairi, autant son amour pour le rose m'horripilait au plus haut point..._

 _Je me relève une fois mes émotions passées, observant les alentours pour déceler le moindre adversaire. Malgré leur petite taille, ces créatures noires ne m'avaient tout de même pas raté, je me devais d'être prudente si je ne voulais pas perdre toutes mes forces... voire pire... Au bout de quelques instants, de nouveau dans un flash de lumière, une porte apparaît devant moi. Entièrement blanche et finement décorée, elle ne semblait pas menaçante... mais j'avais eu mon lot de mauvaises surprises pour la journée._

 _Malheureusement, ce nouveau passage paraissait être l'unique moyen de poursuivre mon chemin. Lèvres pincées, je m'en approche prudemment, passant ma main sur sa surface elle était étrangement chaude... Était-ce bon signe ? Je prends une grande inspiration, empoigne les poignées et tire. Presque d'elle-même, la porte s'ouvre... m'obligeant à me protéger les yeux lorsqu'une vive lumière s'en échappe. D'où sortait-elle ? Après m'être assurée de ne pas avoir perdu la vue, j'essaye d'apercevoir ce qu'elle cachait... sans succès. Le seul moyen de le savoir était de rentrer, malgré que cela ne me plaisait guère... Regrettant d'avoir perdu mon épée dans les ténèbres qui m'avaient englouti, je m'avance à petits pas jusqu'à être complètement englobée par la lumière._

 _Lorsqu'elle finit par se diffuser, mon choc est grand lorsque je remarque que je suis de nouveau sur l'Île du Destin, en l'occurrence sur la plate-forme d'observation. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas seule en effet, se trouvent avec moi trois autres adolescents avec qui je m'entendais plutôt bien : l'espiègle Selphie, le tranquille Wakka, et la tête brûlée Tidus. Mais d'habitude si pleins de vie, leurs sourires neutres et leurs yeux dénués de toute émotion m'interpellent et me plongent dans le doute._

 **« … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici... ? »**

 _Je touche immédiatement ma gorge, les yeux écarquillés. Ma voix était revenue, enfin, je pouvais de nouveau parler ! Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu avant, pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne peux y réfléchir, la présence m'interpellant doucement :_

 **Patience. La porte ne va pas s'ouvrir tout de suite.**

 _Encore cette histoire de porte... Ce n'était donc pas celle que je venais d'ouvrir ? Pourquoi une simple porte semblait-elle avoir une si grande importance ?_

 **D'abord, dis m'en plus à ton sujet.**

 _Je hausse les sourcils, prise au dépourvu par la tournure des événements. Voilà que j'étais soumise à un interrogatoire, maintenant... Je suis tentée de ne pas répondre, mais je sens que je suis analysée malgré moi comme si mon âme était percée à jour... Même si la sensation n'était pas très agréable, je ferme les yeux et laisse faire, me dévoilant silencieusement._

 _Je m'appelle Alison, mais je préfère de loin que l'on me nomme par mon surnom, Ali. J'ai 25 ans, vivant depuis ma naissance dans une petite ville de la côte, l'Île du Destin faisant parti d'un archipel à proximité. Physiquement... que dire... 1m71, haut de corps correct et hanches et jambes d'éléphant des cheveux bruns foncés arrivant jusqu'au bas du cou, toujours mal coiffés des yeux marrons ponctués par des lunettes couleur bronze des sourcils épais et un nez légèrement bossu une peau n'étant jamais parvenue à bronzer malgré le temps clément et toujours vêtue de hauts confortables et de pantalons ou jupes long(ue)s, de préférence rouges et/ou noirs. Une femme... correcte, je dirais... ?_

 _Quant à ma vie... je pourrais la partager en deux parties : une période jusqu'à la maturité jalonnée par de nombreuses phases de dépression... et une reconstruction personnelle lente jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne peux me plaindre de mon enfance, ayant toujours été choyée par mes parents (Ma mère était femme au foyer, et mon père appartenait à la Garde de la ville). Mais les choses prirent une mauvaise tournure à mon entrée au collège... J'eus la chance, avec un travail acharné, d'être première de mes classes pendant quatre ans... mais pas sans conséquences... Mes camarades n'étant que des vauriens jaloux et mauvais, ils m'eurent très vite fait comprendre que la différence, quelle qu'elle soit, était sévèrement réprimée... Parce qu'en plus d'être la meilleure élève aimée par les professeurs, je ne ressemblais pas beaucoup aux jeunes de mon âge : je ne sortais pas dans les mêmes lieux « branchés », je détestais la mode, je n'étais pas intéressée par le même genre de garçons que les autres filles, je préférais me plonger dans la lecture, l'écriture et le dessin... Pour tout ça, je reçus coups et insultes, et n'eus aucun support de mes quelques « amis », trop lâches pour faire quoi que ce soit contre la foule... M'épaulant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mes parents essayèrent de me convaincre que mes résultats scolaires seraient ma meilleure vengeance face à eux... Si c'était aussi simple..._

 _Mais j'entrai ensuite au lycée, et cette phase fut peut-être encore pire que la précédente... Car je perdis rapidement ce qui faisait ma force, à savoir mes capacités intellectuelles, enchaînant mauvaises notes sur mauvaises notes... À cause de la difficulté des cours, de mon manque cruel de motivation ou de mes distractions, je ne peux vraiment l'expliquer aujourd'hui. Non seulement je dus toujours faire face aux moqueries et à la solitude... mais désormais à la déception quotidienne de mes parents... Tout ne se résuma plus qu'à disputes et réprimandes, eux ayant toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir une enfant prodige... Quelle déception de récolter... une erreur de la nature... Car face à tout cela, je ne parvins plus à me voir autrement que comme un parasite... Quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de vivre... Et sans rien ni personne sur lequel je pouvais m'accrocher... la période la plus sombre de ma vie commença, me poussant à commettre des choses dont je ne suis pas fière aujourd'hui..._

 _Alors je me réfugiai dans mes créations et univers, parvenant à oublier ma dépression à travers mes passions. Ce n'était, certes, qu'éphémère, mais cela me convint pendant toutes ces années. Et ces dernières étaient à leur paroxysme lorsque je me réfugiais sur l'Île du Destin depuis toute petite, j'adorai accéder à ce petit paradis à l'aide de ma barque, me permettant de m'y évader pleinement, loin de mes harceleurs et de ma famille. Oui, pour une raison que j'ignore, peu de personnes se rendent dans ce lieu pourtant idyllique, malgré sa proximité. Ils préfèrent sans doute les cafés et boutiques au calme de la nature, grand bien leur fasse... Mais cela m'arrangeait, pouvant ainsi profiter pleinement, isolée, du sable chaud, des palmiers rafraîchissant, de l'eau exquise et cristalline..._

 _Mais à l'âge de 18 ans, tout changea, l'espoir semblant de nouveau possible pour moi. Contre toute attente, deux rencontres me permirent de revivre deux personnes qui, comme moi, appréciaient la sérénité de ce lieu : Riku, puis Kairi... Que ce soient des enfants de 8 et de 7 ans à l'origine de ma renaissance étaient purement extraordinaire, voire absurde je sais que cela avait été mal perçu par quelques personnes, à commencer par ma famille et mes harceleurs. Mais contrairement aux enfants du même âge que j'avais côtoyé par le passé, ils ne montrèrent aucun signe de méchanceté gratuite, aucune moquerie, essayant au contraire de soulager mon cœur affaibli... Ils virent mon âme meurtri, et malgré leur jeune âge, ils me permirent de reprendre confiance en moi et de faire davantage confiance aux bonnes personnes... Et pour cela, je leur étais infiniment reconnaissante, qu'importait la différence importante d'âge... Je les voyais désormais comme un petit frère et une petite sœur, et me sentais fortement liée à eux. Nous restions le plus souvent tous les trois sur « notre » île, à simplement profiter de la présence de chacun, à nous aider mutuellement, à chasser nos doutes et nos peines... Grâce à leur bonne attitude et leur calme, je pus me tourner vers d'autres personnes, certes plus jeunes ou plus âgées que moi, mais qui, au moins, m'apprécièrent pour la jeune femme que j'étais. Qu'importait si je ne côtoyai aucun jeune de mon âge, j'étais comblée de cette manière... Et je savais que, pour nous trois, bientôt, une nouvelle page se tournerait..._

 _C'est en ressentant une présence à mes côtés que je finis par sortir de mes pensées, clignant faiblement les yeux en m'extirpant de mon instant nostalgie. Selphie se trouve juste en face de moi, toujours avec son expression étrange. Et ce qui suit m'interloque :_

 **« Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?**

 **\- Hein ? »**

 _Je cligne des yeux de confusion. C'était quoi cette question ? La jeune fille n'était pas du genre à être aussi... énigmatique... Mais malgré mon étonnement, ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre :_

 **« Mes proches.**

 **\- Tes proches sont si importants ? »** _S'étonne-t-elle presque._

 _Je fronce les sourcils à sa réaction. Bien évidemment ! C'est eux, après tout, qui m'avaient permis de tenir jusque là ! Riku... Kairi... Même mes parents, même si nos relations avaient changé depuis le lycée... Il n'y avait pas plus important..._

 _Je chasse ma frustration lorsqu'elle laisse la place à Wakka, ce dernier ayant toujours la même expression étrange._

 **« C'est quoi ton rêve ? »**

 _… Je dois bien avouer que je suis cette fois incapable de donner une réponse immédiate... J'en avais plusieurs, après tout : toujours garder mes meilleurs amis, et veiller sur eux en signe d'éternelle reconnaissance réussir ma vie voyager... trouver l'amour... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, tout ceci pouvait se résumer en une phrase._

 **« Trouver ma place.** _Je réponds sérieusement._

 **\- Tu veux trouver ta place, hein ? »** _Répète-t-il doucement._

 _… Vraiment une attitude étrange... Enfin, le jeune Tidus s'approche à son tour, me scrutant intensément._

 **« T'as peur de quoi ? »**

 _Je grimace à son interrogation. En premier lieu, je serais tentée de lui parler de mon arachnophobie sévère... mais je m'aperçois vite que là ne se dissimulait pas ma véritable crainte... M'être souvenue de mon passé me donnait la réponse... Les poings serrés, je rétorque gravement :_

 **« Revivre mon passé...**

 **\- Ça te ferait si peur de revivre ton passé ? »**

 _Contrairement à Riku et Kairi, le trio ignorait toutes les horreurs que j'avais subi... C'était bien quelque chose que je ne souhaitais à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi... Si je devais revivre cela, même aujourd'hui... je savais que je m'effondrerais facilement..._

 _Voyant que plus aucun d'entre eux ne semble réagir, je lève les yeux au ciel, m'attendant à une réaction de la part de la voix. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il ne fait qu'énoncer une phrase encore plus mystérieuse :_

 **Le jour où tu ouvriras la porte est à la fois lointain et proche.**

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger qu'une vive lumière envahit de nouveau l'ensemble du paysage, m'aveuglant._

 _Lorsque je retrouve l'usage de mes yeux, je constate que je suis de retour sur un nouveau palier entouré de ténèbres, seule. Celui-ci représente une belle adolescente aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, endormie, tenant une rose entre les mains et entourée de ronces menaçantes. Je me demande qui étaient, depuis le début, ces inconnues représentées... Mais le calme environnant est de courte durée lorsque apparaît une douzaine de ces créatures noires que j'avais affronté plus tôt ! Désarmée, comment allais-je m'en sortir !?_

 _Comme entendant à mes prières, au même instant, mon épée réapparaît dans ma main droite. J'ai tout juste le temps d'esquiver une attaque et de riposter, ne profitant pas de la joie de pouvoir de nouveau me défendre. Leur nombre étant cette fois bien plus important, je me fais plusieurs fois blesser, et me fatigue plus vite. Fort heureusement, je parviens à en finir après quelques instants il était temps, je commence à ne pas me sentir bien... Je devais trouver un moyen de m'échapper, et vite._

 _Répondant encore à mes attentes, un pont de verre multicolore se crée au fur et à mesure, formant un passage me permettant de rejoindre un palier que j'aperçois au loin. Je suis le nouveau chemin en veillant à ne pas tomber dans l'abysse, et suis bouche bée devant la nouvelle représentation qui s'offre à moi, la plus belle de toutes à mes yeux : une jeune femme, vêtue de la plus somptueuse robe jaune qui soit, avec, à ses côtés... une bête... ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de prolonger ma contemplation, la présence se faisant de nouveau entendre :_

 **Plus tu approches de la lumière, et plus ton ombre grandit.**

 _Pourquoi disait-elle cela, d'un coup ? Un frisson me parcourant le dos, je me retourne et remarque en effet que mon ombre est devenue énorme. Cela m'inquiète, la lumière qui illuminait les précédents paliers m'avait pas produit pareil effet... Je manque d'avoir une attaque cardiaque... lorsqu'elle se met à jaillir du sol, grossissant à vue d'œil, prenant une forme à la fois humaine et monstrueuse : jambes semblant cousues entre elles, trou béant en forme de cœur sur la poitrine, cheveux tentaculaires, yeux jaunes étincelants... Je ne peux m'empêcher de couvrir ma bouche sous l'effet du choc : il ressemblait énormément aux créatures que j'avais combattu, à l'exception qu'il pouvait me réduire à néant en une fraction de seconde ! Je recule, cherchant du regard une échappatoire, bien évidemment sans rien trouver. Ma petite épée ne pourrait rien face à cette créature géante, et encore moins dans mon état actuel !_

 **Mais n'aie pas peur. Et n'oublie pas...**

 _Il est impossible pour moi de ne pas être terrorisée face à pareille menace... mais pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, ces quelques mots parviennent néanmoins à me calmer. Malgré le désespoir de la situation... je sens que, malgré tout, j'ai une petite chance... J'agrippe fermement mon arme, fusillant du regard mon nouvel adversaire, prêt à en découdre du mieux que je le pouvais._

 _Bien plus dangereux que ses pairs, le colosse est bien plus rapide que je ne le pensais, cherchant à me mettre en charpie à l'aise de ses poings. Je cours et saute dans tous les sens pour l'éviter, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois dans le vide à cause des mini-séismes provoqué par l'impact de ses attaques. Il était très coriace, et les quelques ripostes que je parviens à faire ne semblaient pas du tout le déranger. Mais quel était son point faible, bon sang !?_

 _Peut-être agacé par tous mes mouvements, le monstre noir stoppe ses assauts, changeant de tactique. Pour cela, il... bombe le torse... ? Hélas pas pour essayer de m'impressionner, une boule de ténèbres apparaissant au creux du trou de son « coeur »... avant que cette dernière ne subisse de multiples explosions formant des sortes de missiles violets lumineux se dirigeant tout droit vers moi ! Je grogne sous le choc, et tente par tous les moyens d'esquiver ou de renvoyer ces projectiles à l'aide de mon épée mais commençant à avoir du mal à respirer, je finis par perdre ma concentration et à être touchée par plusieurs d'entre eux. La sensation de brûlure occasionnée est atroce, m'arrachant un cri de douleur imperceptible je m'effondre à genoux, agrippant mes blessures en grimaçant, chanceuse que cette attaque arrive à sa fin._

 _Je suis entièrement à sa merci, mais je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Je le fusille du regard quand il lève de nouveau son poing, qui dégage d'étranges étincelles. J'ai à peine le temps de souffler qu'il le fracasse au sol de toute sa puissance, me manquant de justesse. Je secoue la tête pour chasser les papillons de mes yeux, mais hoquette en voyant que l'impact crée une masse noire semblable à celle qui m'avait englouti au second palier... des créatures noires s'y échappant !_

 _Je me sens tremblante, et mes brûlures ne cessent toujours pas. Je n'avais aucune chance... à moins que... Je lève mon visage en direction de ses yeux étincelants, me demandant si sa tête était son point faible... Il fallait que j'essaye, ou j'allais y passer ! Ne voyant qu'un moyen d'y parvenir, je me rue jusqu'à son poing toujours ancré au sol, faisant disparaître de mon épée tout ennemi sur mon chemin. Malgré la folie de mon idée, je grimpe sur son bras, fort heureusement assez large pour me permettre d'y tenir debout par miracle, je parviens à atteindre son visage sans chuter, en dépit de ses tentatives de me faire chavirer._

 _Les jambes flageolantes, je réussis à me maintenir en équilibre sur son épaule, et commence à l'assaillir de coups d'épée. Comme je l'avais espéré, cela semble lui causer des dégâts, le monstre cherchant encore plus à me faire tomber. Mais je continue d'attaquer, encore et encore, me sentant proche du dénouement. Hélas, je finis par perdre pied devant toutes ces tentatives de me déstabiliser... mais avec toute ma rage et ma rapidité restantes, je parviens à me redresser verticalement... et plante profondément mon arme en plein milieu de sa tempe._

 _Le géant noir semble se figer dans le temps, entièrement crispé. J'avais eu raison ! Je constate aussi avec soulagement que toutes les bestioles à ses pieds disparaissent une par une, confirmant bien ma victoire. Mais celle-ci est de courte durée... A ma plus grande frayeur, mon épée disparaît à nouveau, ne me laissant sans rien pour m'accrocher ! Je m'écrase alors lourdement au sol, l'air s'échappant entièrement de mes poumons, cette chute me donnant l'horrible sensation que je m'étais cassée tous les membres. Incapable de me mouvoir... je regarde impuissante la créature géante se rapprocher petit à petit de moi, s'effondrant dans son agonie. Non... Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça..._

 **N'aies pas peur.**

 _De nouvelles ténèbres apparaissent autour de moi, m'engloutissant inexorablement dans leur emprise maléfique. Noyée ou écrasée, j'allais connaître la pire des fins ! Voix, ne me laisse pas, aide moi !_

 **Tu détiens la plus puissante des armes.**

 _Je sens que la présence s'éloigne de plus en plus, me laissant seule avec ma terreur croissante. Je t'en prie, non ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

 **Et n'oublie pas...**

 _… C'est terrifiée, étouffée et blessée... que je parviens à voir, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, la masse géante m'engloutir encore davantage dans les ténèbres... tandis que j'entends à peine la dernière phrase de la présence avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience..._

 **C'est toi qui ouvriras la porte.**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _La sensation du sable chaud sur ma main parvient à m'extirper doucement de mon sommeil. Je gémis faiblement, retrouvant progressivement l'usage de mes membres. Enfin, je papillonne des yeux, laissant le soleil me ramener à moi je m'assois et regarde les alentours : je suis définitivement de retour sur la plage de l'Île du Destin... confirmant bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve..._

 _… Cela ne pouvait plus durer... Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, toutes mes nuits étaient gâchées par des rêves étranges... Des songes différents, mais remontrant à chaque fois certains éléments : la mention d'une porte, la présence d'une voix chaleureuse... Riku et Kairi... Il n'y avait aucune explication logique à tout cela, et pourtant... je sentais que ces rêves avaient une importante capitale... Entre leur répétition, et le fait qu'ils me semblaient trop réels... Je n'étais pourtant pas rassurée, fermer les yeux devenait presque une source de crainte pour moi..._

 _Je passe la main sur mon visage et baille, le manque de sommeil se faisant bien sentir. Je me rallonge sur le sable pour tenter de me détendre... mais pousse un cri d'étonnement en voyant un visage penché sur moi : courts cheveux auburn, yeux bleus pétillants, habillée d'un T-Shirt blanc, d'une jupe-short rose et de sandales blanches et violettes. Devant son amusement face à ma surprise, je me retiens de pousser un juron. Oh la peste !_

 **« Kairi !** _Je m'indigne, intensifiant son rire._ **C'est pas drôle, j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! »**

 _Mais comment rester fâchée face à un être aussi adorable ? Kairi, aujourd'hui jolie jeune fille âgée de 14 ans, fut la seconde personne à avoir participé à ma renaissance et pourtant, rien ne la prédestinait à ça, puisqu'elle n'était pas originaire de ma ville natale. Elle avait, en effet, été adoptée par le maire de la ville après sa mystérieuse et inexpliquée arrivée au cours de la pluie d'étoiles filantes du solstice d'été, i ans de cela. Étant une petite fille loin de sa famille, sans aucun souvenir de son passé, l'enfant aurait pu sombrer facilement dans la peur et dans la solitude... mais il n'en fut rien : les gens, tout âge confondu, tombèrent vite sous le charme de sa gentillesse naturelle et de sa bonne humeur contagieuse qu'importait qu'elle n'était pas native de la côte, elle fut acceptée sans aucun problème._

 _Nous disant qu'elle avait suffisamment d'attention, Riku, alors âgé de 8 ans, et moi nous tinrent à l'écart au début... même si je dois bien avouer que l'envie fut forte de faire les présentations pour lui : en effet, malgré qu'il refusait de l'admettre, je voyais parfaitement qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion de l'observer intensément de loin. Malgré son jeune âge et sa maturité, le coup de foudre était certain. Mais je n'eus pas à le faire, Kairi venant à notre rencontre d'elle-même, toute innocente et curieuse qu'elle était. Je craquai immédiatement pour son naturel à rendre confiant et heureux les personnes qu'elle fréquentait elle dégageait une aura si pure... Voilà pourquoi mon jeune ami fit rapidement la promesse de toujours veiller sur elle, et de toujours garder intact son cœur généreux..._

 _Et je fis très vite la même promesse quand elle montra à mon égard plus que de la simple gentillesse. Malgré son âge, Kairi était fine observatrice, et à ma plus grande horreur... elle finit par apercevoir les cicatrices physiques que je m'étais fait subir durant ma dépression, malgré mes efforts pour les dissimuler... Et elle ne ressentit ni peur, ni dégoût... Au contraire, d'une maturité incroyable, elle fit tout pour me soulager et me faire croire en un avenir plus radieux, sans que jamais plus je ne me fasse du mal... À cet instant-là, je me jurai que rien, ni personne ne ferait jamais de mal à celle que je considérai désormais comme ma petite sœur... Bien sûr, pour préserver son innocence, je ne m'ouvris pas entièrement à elle dès le début mais plus les années passaient, plus nous devenions proches, toujours présente l'une pour l'autre. Elle maintenait mon espoir en place, et je faisais tout pour que jamais son sourire ne quitte son visage._

 _Calmant son rire, Kairi me scrute longuement avec sa mine malicieuse, poings sur les hanches._

 **« Prise en flagrant délit de fainéantise, Ali.** _Pointa-t-elle avec un sourire._ **Laisser deux adolescents faire tout le travail, tu devrais avoir honte !**

 **\- Quoi !? »** _Je gaspe._ **Mais non ! Tu me prends pour qui, une tortionnaire !? J'ai encore passé une mauvaise nuit, et je viens à l'instant de rêver de monstres noirs et d'épée et de paliers et... »**

 _Mais je m'arrête avec un soupir. Je ne veux surtout pas l'inquiéter en lui avouant qu'elle aussi faisait partie de mes rêves... Elle qui trouvait déjà cette situation inquiétante pour moi... Pensive devant mon silence soudain, elle s'assoit à mes côtés, me regardant tristement._

 **« Encore ces rêves... Dis Ali... ils ne seraient pas dû à ton angoisse de parler à tes parents de notre voyage... ?** _Suppose-t-elle doucement._

 **\- … Peut-être...»** _Je réponds en fermant les yeux._

 _Notre voyage... La nouvelle page de nos vies... Le projet sur lequel nous travaillions depuis des mois : un grand catamaran habitable sur lequel nous voguerons pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Cela semblait fou à première vue, mais tout avait été prévu, de l'habitable jusqu'aux provisions en passant par l'organisation millimétrée du périple. Cela n'avait rien d'un caprice de débutants, nous étions parés pour ce voyage, prévu maintenant dans deux jours. Devant cette annonce, le maire de la ville, et père de Kairi, avait accepté, non sans une pointe de tristesse, dans l'espoir que sa princesse puisse découvrir ses origines... sans jamais oublier ceux qui l'aimaient chez elle... Quant aux parents de Riku, devant sa détermination et sa soif de liberté, ils avaient immédiatement donné leur accord, ayant entièrement foi en lui. Et devant leur maturité avancée et le fait que je serais avec eux, maintenant qu'ils me connaissaient après toutes ces années, ils n'eurent aucune objection._

 _… Mais il y avait mes parents... Bien les seuls à ne montrer aucun soutien devant chaque décision que je pouvais prendre... Ils mettaient toujours cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude et de l'amour, mais en réalité, il n'y avait pas plus égoïste et hypocrite qu'eux... Dès lors que je perdis mon titre de « Première de la classe », ils retournèrent leur veste, n'éprouvant plus que honte et déception à mon égard. Constamment, ils me faisaient sentir que j'avais commis le pire impair qui soit, n'arrangeant pas mon sale état et pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de penser qu'ils agissaient bien ! Quelle bande d'hypocrites... Comment j'avais réussi à faire taire leurs déceptions ? En intégrant, comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité, la Garde de la ville quand j'en eus l'âge. Et bizarrement, comme par magie, leur attitude passa de la honte à la fierté ! J'avais rejoint une brillante et honorable institution, je gagnais correctement ma vie, je vivais sous mon propre toit... Enfin je rentrais dans les clous, comme ILS l'avaient toujours souhaité._

… _Mais ce que je voulais moi ? Insensé, stupide, irréfléchi voilà tous les adjectifs que j'entendais quand je daignais parler, en leur présence, de mes passions et de mes désirs secrets. Pour eux, il n'y avait qu'un chemin à suivre, la leur. Même le fait d'être devenue amie avec Riku et Kairi ne leur avaient pas plu, jugeant qu'il était bizarre et mal vu que je fréquente des adolescents mais bon, l'une de ces personnes était fille du maire, il fallait faire bon genre... Je les aimais malgré tout, bien entendu... mais je ne pouvais dénier que, parfois, j'en venais à les détester, et... à les craindre, comme aujourd'hui..._

 _J'avais réussi à les calmer pendant sept ans, leur parler de ce voyage en catamaran était presque suicidaire... Même si j'avais bon nombre d'arguments à leur donner, mes parents trouveraient toujours moyen de me rabaisser et de tout faire que j'aille dans leur sens. Ils ne voudraient pas comprendre qu'au cours de ce voyage, je souhaitais, peut-être... trouver ma place... Mais je n'étais pas idiote, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient ! Si je ne trouvais pas, bien sûr que je retournerais dans notre ville natale pour continuer ma vie d'aujourd'hui ! Mais si je ne tentais pas, comment pourrais-je le savoir ?!_

 _Je soupire de nouveau profondément, massant avec angoisse mon bras, tandis que Kairi se rapproche de lui pour m'enlacer de ses bras, voyant mon mal-être. Je pousse un petit ricanement triste :_

 **« Mon contrat initial au sein de la Garde se termine demain. Mes parents pensent que je vais passer prochainement le concours pour officiellement l'intégrer en qualité d'officier. Je me vois mal leur dire « Hey, je pars faire une croisière avec mes meilleurs amis, pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! »**

 **\- Pourtant, nous avons tout prévu de A à Z.** _Pointe-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._ **Si notre excursion était si stupide que cela, mon père et les parents de Riku nous en auraient empêché.**

 **\- C'est là toute la différence entre vos familles et la mienne, puce... Les miens sont cantonnés dans leurs pensées et idéologies, va essayer de leur faire comprendre ça...** _Je rétorque en secouant la tête, la scrutant avec gêne._

 ** _-_ Et si mon père essayait de leur faire entendre raison ?** _Proposa Kairi, sans sembler réellement convaincue._

 **\- Non Kairi, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver le problème. Devant lui, ils feraient bonne figure, mais ensuite... Et puis, comment me prouver que je suis capable d'affronter l'océan si je ne sais pas faire face à mes propres parents ? Je dois les voir demain soir, de toute façon... Oye, la veille pour le lendemain, ça promet comme soirée ! »**

 _J'essaye de rire pour essayer de me convaincre, mais devant la difficulté de cette situation, je perds vite mon sourire. Cela paraissait vraiment sans espoir... Mais je regretterais tellement si je ne pouvais joindre mes amis dans leur aventure... On ne vivait une telle situation qu'une fois dans sa vie, et je sentais qu'un tel périple pourrait m'aider à définitivement ancrer dans le passé mes traumatismes. Je DEVAIS partir, je DEVAIS réussir à convaincre mes parents._

 _Je sens Kairi me serrer fortement la main, tandis que son regard bleu me perce de part et d'autre, tandis qu'elle renfrognait son nez. Haha, ce qu'elle était adorable quand elle cherchait à être très sérieuse !_

 **« Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois, Ali.** _Affirma-t-elle avec détermination._ **Nous serons derrière toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Et si nous devons reporter ce voyage...**

 **\- Ta ta ta, je t'interdis de ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité !** _Je la stoppe en touchant son nez de son doigt._ **Toi et Riku partirez quoiqu'il arrive, c'est entendu ? Oh, et puis qui sait, si je devais ne pas venir, cela te permettrait peut-être de trouver une meilleure opportunité pour t'ouvrir à lui, mmmmmm... ? »**

 _Devant mon insinuation, Kairi écarquille les yeux et rougit, détournant le regard en serrant le sable de son poing. A force de passer du temps avec elle, j'avais fini par comprendre que Kairi aussi ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour notre ami de part son courage, ses rêves, son esprit libre, sa maturité, etc... Il fallait avouer que beaucoup d'adolescentes de notre ville était tombé sous le charme du beau argenté mais la jeune fille avait vu bien plus loin que ça... Et auprès de lui, elle se sentait protégée, soutenue, pousser des ailes... Par pur respect pour elle, je ne disais jamais rien devant le principal concerné elle seule déciderait de quand elle ouvrirait son cœur à Riku... Mais il fallait bien avouer que, parfois, devant un tel entêtement des deux parties, il y avait de quoi devenir dingue !_

 _Et en parlant du loup..._

 **« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de vous retrouver ici, toutes les deux ? A vous prélasser au soleil tandis que je suis le seul à m'atteler sur le catamaran. »**

 _Oooops, prises la main dans le sac, me dis-je intérieurement en lançant un sourire innocent à mon amie. Puis je lève la tête et contemple avec des yeux de chaton mon premier véritable ami, Riku. Tenant un gros rondin sous le bras, il nous contemplait avec dépit, comme habitué à nous voir dans cette situation il était vêtu d'un haut moulant jaune vif, d'un pantalon noir surplombé d'un second semi-pantalon bleu relié à des bretelles à son haut, de chaussures de sport blanches et bleues, et d'une paire de gants noirs. Oui, malgré l'effort, il restait toujours aussi séduisant !_

 _Malgré son air blasé, ses yeux jades trahissaient un profond attachement à notre égard, et une sagesse presque incroyable pour un adolescent de son âge. Même plus jeune, cet air ne l'avait jamais quitté, et c'était bien ça qui le rendait exceptionnel. Il inspirait le respect et la tranquillité, mais était également débordant d'intelligence, de curiosité, et d'envie de liberté et de découverte. Peut-être était-ce cela qui nous avait rapproché, il y a sept ans de cela ? Je m'en souviens encore : après une énième dispute avec mes parents, je m'étais réfugiée sur l'Île du Destin, pourvue de toutes mes affaires pour le dessin voulant être seule pour tenter de calmer la colère et la tristesse en moi, je m'étais installée dans la grotte secrète de l'Île, ayant toujours aimé entendre le bruit de la cascade intensifié par l'écho des parois. On pouvait dire que c'était mon petit jardin secret..._

 _Qu'importait la luminosité moyenne, je profitais de cet instant de sérénité, dessinant ce qui me passait par la tête, quand un bruit se rapprochant m'extirpa de mes pensées. C'était Riku, alors âgé de 8 ans, qui avait décidé d'exploser cette grotte isolée. Il ne pipa mot en me voyant, et ce fut avec regret que je commençais à ranger mes affaires, ne voulant pas déranger ce petit dans ses jeux et ne me sentant plus à l'aise... Mais très calmement, le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés s'excusa de m'avoir importuné, posant son regard sur mes dessins à cet instant, je vis dans ses beaux yeux la même passion et le même intérêt que lorsque je donnais vie à mes idées : le besoin de s'évader. Très intrigué par mes personnages, il me demanda plus de détails à leur sujet, et ce fut avec plaisir que je lui contais toutes mes idées, y passant tout le reste de la journée._

 _Le destin nous avait fait nous rencontrer par pur hasard, ma passion pour le dessin nous avait rapproché... et son attitude fut ce qui scella notre amitié... Je ressentis immédiatement un profond respect à son encontre, ayant du mal à croire qu'une aussi jeune garçon pouvait être bien plus adulte que toutes les jeunes de mon âge réunis ! Il aspirait à de grandes choses, bien au-delà que ce que pouvait lui offrir notre ville natale, et ce pour une raison incroyable : en voyageant, il voulait gagner en force... pour protéger ce qui comptait vraiment le plus à ses yeux... Combien d'enfants avaient ce genre de pensées à huit ans !? J'étais estomaquée par une telle maturité, et ce fut peut-être pour cela que je lui racontais sans détour, au fur et à mesure du temps, tout ce que j'avais vécu... Riku n'en fut pas effrayé, il se contentait seulement de m'écouter en silence, son regard perçant ne me quittant pas. Il avait une telle aura qu'on ne pouvait que se sentir protégé en sa compagnie... Cela en était presque honteux venant d'une jeune femme comme moi, mais sa sagesse fut ce qui me poussa en premier à m'ouvrir davantage, et à me reconstruire... Je devais tellement à Riku, et je m'étais promis depuis ce jour que je parviendrais à payer ma dette envers lui..._

 _Et son attitude, il l'a gardé au fil des années. Mais ce fut réellement la rencontre avec Kairi qui le transforma presque en chevalier servant et mystérieux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le coup de foudre fut instantané pour mon ami à notre première rencontre avec elle lui qui étais si réservé et sérieux, c'était extraordinaire de le voir ainsi touché par le cœur d'or de la jeune fille ! Et quand enfin, nous devînmes amis, il se fit presque un devoir de constamment veiller sur elle. Et de cette protection naquirent les sentiments propres de Kairi... Un bel amour secret, c'était d'un tel romantisme... Mais tous deux savaient parfaitement le cacher aux yeux de tous, ne se montrant que comme de grands amis moi seule avais réussi à les percer à jour, remarquant leurs regards en coin et le doux sourire qu'ils affichaient quand ils contemplaient secrètement l'autre... Il était fait pour être ensemble : Kairi apportait paix et tendresse en Riku, et ce dernier apportait réconfort et courage en elle... J'espérais, du fond du cœur, que ce voyage leur permettrait enfin de comprendre l'intensité de leurs sentiments..._

 _Hélas pour moi, mes pensées romantiques sont coupées lorsque le nouveau venu me balance le rondin de bois, m'écrasant au sol. Je crie de surprise et de douleur, et me lève d'un bond, le fusillant du regard de toute sa hauteur._

 **« HEY ! Crétin, on va s'y mettre au catamaran ! Espèce de tortionnaire, va !**

 **\- Ce n'était qu'un coup de motivation, Ali, pas la peine de hurler.** _Répondit-il calmement en faisant son sourire mesquin._

 **\- Hey minus, gare à tes paroles, ou je vais te corriger...** _Je renchéris en ricanant, faisant craquer mes doigts._

 **\- Je demande à voir.** _Se moque-t-il en haussant les épaules._ **A combien sommes-nous déjà, 7 victoires à 3 pour moi ? »**

 _Je lui montre ma langue en guise de réponse, le faisant éclater de rire. Oui, bon, il était bien plus fort que moi à l'épée, c'est vrai ! Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, puisque c'est lui qui m'appris, pendant toutes ces années, à manier une épée en bois et malgré que la difficulté de son entraînement, ainsi que sa sévérité (Pour un gamin, il savait commander ! ), faillirent plusieurs fois me faire abandonner, je persistais, excitée de savoir utiliser une arme à la manière d'un des héros de mes livres. Et ayant le meilleur maître qui soit, les résultats furent plus que satisfaisants, me permettant de très bien me défendre face aux malfrats que je pouvais arrêter (Lady Matraque, comme m'appelait certains de mes collègues), et de même réussir, de temps en temps, à battre Tidus, Wakka et Selphie en même temps, lorsque ces derniers se joignaient à nous pour s'entraîner ! Encore une autre raison pour être reconnaissante envers lui..._

 _Mais malgré que nous nous adorions, nous aimions également nous lancer des piques, comme une sœur et un frère rivaux. C'était notre petit jeu amical, que Kairi arbitrait de temps à autre riant, elle se place entre nous et nous éloigne l'un de l'autre, nous lançant des clins d'œil complices._

 **« Si vous continuez à vous chamailler comme ça, le catamaran ne va vraiment pas voir le jour !**

 **\- Oh la traîtresse, c'est toi qui dis ça !?** _Je m'esclaffe en ébouriffant ses cheveux._ **Et puis, c'est lui qui a commencé !**

 **\- Quelle maturité...** _Soupire Riku en levant les yeux au ciel, son sourire toujours au coin des lèvres._

 **\- Il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire, de toute façon !** _Rajoute-t-elle en clappant des mains, toute heureuse._ **Allez, allons le finir ensemble ! Tiens, et si on faisait la course ? Cela vous viderait bien la tête, à tous les deux !**

 **\- Haha, pas besoin, j'ai déjà la tête bien vide ! Et toi, ne rajoute rien !** _Je réponds en pointant du doigt mon ami, riant en même temps que lui._

 ** _-_ Ha, toujours une excuse pour ne pas courir, Ali !** _Souffle Kairi en secouant la tête, ricanant._ **Bon, je crois bien que cela va se jouer entre toi et moi, Riku ! »**

 _L'adolescent ne répond pas pendant quelques instants, se contentant juste de sérieusement contempler la jeune fille. Puis affichant son sourire malin, il sprinte d'un coup en longeant la plage criant à la tricherie, Kairi se rue après lui, riant à moitié d'amusement tandis qu'un grand et beau sourire envahissait le visage de Riku. Sans plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit autour d'eux, ils galopent sur le sable, se cherchant mutuellement en continuant de rire, se chamaillant gaiement entre eux, etc... Je les suis à mon rythme, souriant doucement devant un tel spectacle : un lien si profond les unissait... Ils s'adoraient, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, appréciaient ce genre de moments passés ensemble... C'était bien plus que de l'amitié, je le voyais parfaitement... Du fond du cœur, je ne peux que leur souhaiter un avenir heureux, et ensemble... Je saurais me montrer patiente en attendant ce jour..._

 _Plus apaisée qu'il y a quelques minutes, je regarde l'océan étincelant avec paix. Si, par miracle, je parvenais à convaincre mes parents de me laisser partir à l'aventure, je sentais que cela m'apporterait bien plus que des découvertes. Ma vie en serait bouleversée, c'était évident... Peut-être que mes étranges rêves indiquaient un grand changement dans mon existence ? Quoiqu'il en soit, deux jeunes personnes comptaient sur moi pour les aider à accomplir leur destin, et je ne comptais pas les décevoir._

 _Dans deux jours... rien ne serait plus comme avant pour aucun d'entre nous..._


	2. Chapitre 1-1 : Île du Destin

**(Et recoucou tout le monde, c'est Cellenia2 ! Oui, oui, je suis vivante, pardon d'avoir été si longue _ J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup écrit à la suite de la bonne réception de l'introduction (Merci merci MERCI, d'ailleurs, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur =D )... mais probablement trop, car d'un coup, BAM, le fameux "writer block" ... Mais bon, j'ai décidé de me botter les fesses, et voilà, ENFIN, le chapitre 1 officiel !**

 **Alors, à l'avenir, pour chaque chapitre (chaque monde), il y aura deux à trois parties. Car vu la taille colossale de ce chapitre, je ne tiens pas à vous dégoûter de la lecture (Surtout mes lecteurs anglophones), donc je vais vous faciliter la tâche, et vous couper là où cela semble le mieux ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce format !**

 **Bon, comme dit précédemment, cette histoire suit assez fidèlement l'histoire originale, avec quand même quelques modifications :**

 **\- Là où on est censé s'entraîner avec Riku, Tidus, Wakka et Selphie... Nah, quand même, je n'allais pas tout décrire !**

 **\- La course contre Riku, que j'ai purement supprimé, car à mon sens inutile dans cette histoire (Avec Sora, cela a du sens, mais pas avec Ali)**

 **\- La relation entre Riku et Kairi... Bon sang, que j'espère que ce début de sentiments entre eux vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **\- La rencontre avec l'homme encapuchonné, qui va conduire à... non, et puis je vous laisse lire x)**

 **\- L'attitude d'Ali : oui, elle est très cash, a un sale caractère, mais vraiment, je voulais la rendre plus... naturelle que Sora ! (Il est bien trop gentil et calme, des fois, j'avais envie de le secouer pour lui dire de réagir autrement, surtout par la suite !)**

 **Bon, j'arrête pour l'instant, bonne lecture de cette première partie de chapitre ! (La prochaine arrive d'ici quelques minutes !))**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapitre 1.1 : "Préparatifs pour l'inconnu"**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Île du Destin**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _C'est entrecoupé de rires et de taquineries que nous rejoignons la plage où reposait, à l'abri des regards, le catamaran. L'Île du Destin étant l'une des plus petites de l'archipel, trouver l'endroit idéal pour dissimuler notre projet ne fut pas chose aisée certes, peu de personnes venait passer du temps sur notre île préféré, mais nous avions préféré rester le plus discret possible, en particulier pour que la rumeur de notre expédition ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de mes parents..._

 _Veillant à ne pas être suivis, nous traversons une zone un peu plus sauvage que le reste, ressemblant presque à une jungle. Les arbres, les buissons épais, etc... étaient assez difficiles à passer, mais à force, nous en avions pris l'habitude et puis, de tels obstacles étaient parfaits pour dissuader n'importe qui de nous espionner ! Nous sautons par dessus les racines, nous amusant parfois à faire la course pour rejoindre le plus vite possible notre plage secrète, tandis que l'excitation nous gagne de plus en plus : plus que deux jours, et nous voguerions sur les flots ! Oui, enfin, je l'espérais..._

 _Mais je préfère taire mes craintes, ne voulant pas gâcher la joie de vivre de mes amis. Enfin, après une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous arrivons sur la plage de sable fin où nous attend notre formidable embarcation, que je scrute avec des yeux fiers._

 **« Il a vraiment de la gueule... »** _Je murmure._

 _Et cela ne faisait qu'un an et demi que nous travaillions sur ce splendide catamaran ! Bien entendu, avec les conseils et parfois l'aide de gens de confiance, et de beaucoup de livres traitant sur la construction de navires mais pour une première, nous pouvions être contents de nous ! L'imposant catamaran de bois devait bien faire dans les sept mètres de long, quatre mètres de large et trois de profondeur un modèle correct en somme, qui nous avait permis de construire une cabine à couchettes superposées au premier niveau, reliée à un petit espace commun, de « détente » et de cuisine. Tout était, bien entendu, sommaire et simple, mais cela nous suffisait amplement pour ce voyage et puis, nous comptions surtout rester sur le « pont supérieur », à nous prélasser au soleil et à travailler sur les deux coques et l'épais filet qui les reliait. Et au centre de tout ceci, le mât et son imposante voile blanche, sur lequel nous avions hissé un pavillon bleu orné de souffles du vent dorés : le symbole de notre beau navire, prénommé Hautvent, comme l'avait souhaité Riku. (Bon, je dois bien avouer que le nom ne m'avait guère plu au début, et je ne m'étais pas retenue de le lui dire... Malheureusement, un énième entraînement nous avait départagé et avait donné raison au jeune homme... Moi, mauvaise joueuse ? Jamais ! )_

 _Je souris doucement devant notre petit, enfin, grand chef d'œuvre, croisant les bras en faisant le tour pour chercher la moindre faille. Mais rien, Riku avait été très minutieux dans notre travail, étant celui qui s'étant le plus penché sur la question de la navigation. Cela prouvait encore plus à quel point il était déterminé à aller loin dans cette aventure..._

 _C'est la voix de Kairi qui nous tire de nos observations :_

 **« Riku, Ali, rejoignez-moi! »**

 _Je rejoins mon ami sur le pont en montant par l'échelle de cordes que nous avions confectionné, et descend au premier niveau avec lui. Nous y retrouvons la jeune fille, qui avait ouvert la trappe au sol conduisant au second petit niveau, le fin fond de la cale, où se trouvaient toutes nos provisions et tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin pour le voyage. Des conserves, des féculents (Que nous pourrions faire bouillir avec toute l'eau que nous avions récolté et des allumettes) et quelques produits de l'île non périssables oui, nous ne mangerions pas quatre étoiles pendant un bon bout de temps, mais rien ne nous empêcherait de pêcher des poissons, ou de récolter des choses sur les îles et terres que nous allions probablement découvrir. Nous avions de quoi tenir trois mois, quand je disais que notre voyage était parfaitement millimétré !_

 _La jeune fille s'attelle à ramener au niveau supérieur des objets de toute sorte, tel un compas, une carte des eaux environnantes, plusieurs livres sur les courants marins, les vents, la navigation grâce aux étoiles, etc... Tandis qu'elle continue à travailler, elle s'exclame :_

 **« Il ne nous manque plus grand-chose, mais j'aurais tout de même besoin que vous alliez chercher sur l'île quelques objets que j'ai vu ici et là. Ça pourrait nous servir, et personne ne s'en sert !**

 **\- AH, c'est encore à nous de faire tout le boulot pendant que tu te prélasses sur le catamaran, c'est ça ?** _Je ricane pour plaisanter, tandis qu'elle me fusille du regard._

 **\- L'organisation de toutes nos affaires demande autant de travail, méchante !** _Grogne-t-elle gentiment en me montrant sa langue._

- **C'est bon Kairi, dis-nous ce qu'il faut récupérer, et on se charge du reste.** _Nous coupe Riku, fronçant les sourcils en me regardant, encore une fois trop sérieux pour comprendre la plaisanterie._

 **\- Fayot. »** _Je finis dans un murmure, sifflotant innocemment devant ses yeux flamboyants._

 _Riant doucement devant notre dispute complice, Kairi nous énumère tout ce qui lui semblait utile et se trouvant sur l'île : d'autres rondins de bois, un grand drap, des cordes, une pagaie échouée, des bouteilles en verre, etc etc etc... Une vraie liste de course, ma parole ! Je secoue la tête devant son sourire tendre, incapable de lui en vouloir d'être aussi « tyrannique »._

 **« Dors pas trop, petite sœur. »** _Je dis gentiment après lui avoir donné un dernier petit baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, la faisant encore plus sourire._

 _Je sors à la suite de Riku et retombe à sa suite sur la plage. Je remarque bien vite son regard sérieux porté sur l'horizon._

 **« Hey... J'espère ne pas t'avoir offensé plus tôt, Riku...** _J'ose demander, craignant d'être responsable de son attitude si soudainement calme._

 **\- Non non, ne t'en fais pas...** _Répond-t-il, sans pour autant me regarder._ **On se retrouve tout à l'heure, je vais m'occuper de la partie Est et Nord de l'île, tu n'as qu'à te charger du Sud et de l'Ouest.**

 **\- Chef, oui chef !** _J'accepte en hochant la tête, lui lançant un clin d'œil._ **Une limonade à celui qui en ramènera le plus ?**

 **\- Mmmph... Entendu. »** _Finit-il par s'incliner, me lançant à mon tour un clin d'œil._

 _Riku me tapote gentiment l'épaule et part de son côté, les mains dans les poches. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en vue, silencieuse il n'avait que quinze ans, mais je savais à quel point sa tête était remplie à en exploser. Parfois, je me demandais si cela était vraiment bien et sain pour lui... Étant bien plus âgée que lui, je me faisais à l'idée que, malgré le côté extraordinaire et unique de notre expédition, nous en reviendrions peut-être bredouilles, sans avoir trouvé un quelconque... autre monde, comme Kairi et lui aimaient le dire... Je ne l'espérais pas, bien entendu, mais j'essayais d'être un minimum réaliste... Je ne voulais pas qu'il en ressorte blessé..._

 **« … Tu es décidément quelqu'un de bien compliqué, Riku... »** _Je soupire avec un sourire triste, ne pouvant que me promettre d'au moins faire en sorte que ce voyage reste un excellent souvenir pour chacun._

 _Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, je me dirige à mon tour vers ma zone de recherches, me basant sur les quelques indices que nous avait laissé notre amie, vagues souvenirs d'où elle avait vu les-dits objets. Munie de mon grand sac à dos que j'avais récupéré sur le catamaran, ainsi que de mon épée en bois (Qui sait, cela pourrait servir ? ), je retraverse la « jungle » et rejoins la zone où je m'étais réveillée plus tôt, ramassant au passage des brindilles et des plantes aromatiques et médicinales._

 _Les recherches sont plus compliquées que je ne l'avais prévu hélas, mon gros défaut est que je ne vois pas, parfois, plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Ce n'est, par exemple, qu'en passant une deuxième fois à côté que je tombe sur l'un des rondins dont Kairi avait besoin, me donnant juste envie de me claquer. Pas étonnant que Riku me surnommait la Tête en l'air ! Heureusement, ma semi-cécité ne m'empêche pas de trouver plusieurs des objets dont nous avions besoin, comme le grand drap, plusieurs rouleaux de corde, ainsi que des coquillages assez coupants qui serviront de couteaux, et une grosse branche que nous pourrions façonner pour en faire un petit harpon. Je fourre tout dans mon sac, agrippe sous mon bras un rondin, et m'apprête à rebrousser chemin._

 _… Hélas, une voix stridente me coupe en plein élan..._

 **« Aliiiiiiiiiii, atteeeeeeeeeeends ! »**

 _Je grimace et stoppe mes pas, avant de discrètement gémir. Et moi qui voulais rester discrète pour pouvoir ramener tranquillement tout ça... Et voilà que ceux qui ne devaient surtout pas être au courant de notre projet m'avaient trouvé... Je pousse un soupir, mais offre quand même un sourire poli au trio qui s'approche de moi en courant : Tidus, Wakka et Selphie, bien plus vivants et énergiques que dans mon rêve ! Le blondinet trépigne sur place, faisant tournoyer son bâton rouge entre ses mains sous le coup de l'excitation le plus âgé fait tourner son ballon de volley sur son index, un sourire cachottier aux lèvres et la jeune adolescente me regarde avec des yeux de chaton. Oui... J'étais cuite et bonne à passer un interrogatoire..._

 _J'essaye de cacher mon malaise et les salue chacun d'un hochement de tête, tenant davantage mes affaires contre moi._

 **« Comment ça va, les jeunes ? Quoi de beau ?**

 **\- Ce serait plutôt à toi de nous dire ce qu'il y a de neuf !** _Lance soudainement Tidus en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur._ **C'est quoi toute cette camelote que tu transportes ?**

 **\- Primo, c'est impoli de pointer les gens du doigt comme ça...** _Je grogne, agacée par un comportement aussi impoli (Enfin, c'était Tidus...)_ **Secundo, mes affaires ne regardent que moi...**

 **\- Plutôt les tiennes, et celles de Riku et Kairi.** _Me stoppe Wakka en secouant la tête._ **Ali, ma pote, on est pas idiots, on sait bien que vous manigancez tous les trois quelque chose.**

 **\- Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, on vous voit quasiment plus !** _Se plaint Selphie en tapant le sable du pied, une mine boudeuse sur le visage._ **Riku me man... euh... vous nous manquez !**

 **\- Ah...** _Je conçois avec gêne, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure._ **Désolée, c'était pas notre but... Promis, on passera un peu de temps avec vous prochainement. »**

 _Je n'aime pas vraiment leur mentir, ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres, après tout... Mais c'est vraiment pour des raisons personnelles que je ne veux pas qu'ils connaissent la vérité... Tout de même assez mature pour comprendre, Wakka parvient à convaincre Selphie de se calmer, me souhaitant bonne chance pour dieu sait ce que nous préparions. Mais c'était sans compter sur Tidus..._

 **« Ben, restez entre vous, on a pas besoin de vous de toute façon !** _Lance-t-il de sa typique façon rebelle (pour cacher sa déception), ne gagnant que nos regards désapprobateurs._ **Je parie surtout que Riku et toi avez trop peur de nous affronter, tu as certainement dû voir combien je me suis entraîné depuis la dernière fois !**

 **\- Tidus, c'est bon, lâche-la...** _Tente de le stopper Wakka._

 **\- … Tidus, je t'aime bien, mais je dois bien t'avouer que des fois, tu es très chiant... Et encore, je reste polie.** _Je grogne en fronçant les sourcils, ne me souciant pas d'être légèrement choquante._

 **\- AH, j'en étais sûr ! Trop peur de peeeeerdre ? Allez, tu te sens en veine, aujourd'hui ? »**

 _Et il fait alors ce qu'il y a de plus insupportable chez lui... Son horrible rire tonitruant, le « HA HA HA » de la Mort... Je grince des dents et me sens trembler de frustration, mes doigts me démangeant. Okay, il m'avait bien cherché... Soufflant de mécontentement, je vais poser mes trouvailles un peu plus loin, et empoigne mon épée de bois, le faisant encore plus sourire._

 **« Je savais que tu pourrais pas résister à la tenta...**

 **\- Franchement, tais-toi, et attaque. »** _Je le coupe subitement, reculant mon pied droit et me mettant en position de combat._

 _Mes mots froids le prennent de court, mais il se contente juste de hausser des épaules, avant de se jeter sur moi. Malgré sa petite taille, ses coups sont rapides et précis, son bâton frappant de part et d'autre sans aucune pause. Je parviens à esquiver en roulant et en sautant, ou à parer de mon épée la plupart du temps mais la différence de taille finit par poser problème, ce petit saligot commençant à frapper mes jambes pour me déstabiliser. Et bon sang, ce que ça fait mal ! Les bleus que j'allais me récolter après ça ! Il ne paye rien pour attendre !_

 _Suivant à la lettre ce que m'avait enseigné Riku, je ne cesse jamais de bouger, mettant un point d'honneur à observer les mouvements de mon adversaire et, surtout, à attendre le bon moment. Oui, il est très rapide... trop rapide, justement, puisqu'il finit par s'arrêter quelques secondes, tout essoufflé ! Bien énervée des coups qu'il m'avait porté, j'utilise ma colère à mon avantage et profite alors de sa faiblesse, me jetant sur lui. Fatigué, Tidus a de plus en plus de mal à éviter mes coups, ne pouvant que reculer face à mes assauts répétés même les encouragements de ses deux meilleurs amis ne parviennent pas à le remotiver. Au bout de quelques minutes où ses attaques parviennent de moins en moins à me toucher, je décide d'en finir, profondément agacée, et lui balance un coup de jambe dans le tibia, le faisant chuter lourdement sur le sable. Oui, je n'hésite pas à corriger des adolescents, mais il l'avait bien cherché !_

 _Il recrache le sable qu'il avait avalé, et me foudroie du regard, toujours à terre._

 **« Ça va, je plaisantais, tu aurais pu y aller plus mollo !**

 **\- Tiens, je croyais que c'était ce que tu recherchais, pourtant ?** _Je rétorque avec une petite pointe de sadisme, tout en l'aidant à se relever._ **Tidus, évite d'être aussi lourd la prochaine fois, ça ne te réussit pas...**

 **\- Désolé... »** _S'excuse-t-il en détournant les yeux, quelque peu honteux._

 _Je pousse un soupir, et tapote doucement sa tête pour essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral. Il prend déjà assez cher avec son père Jecht, je n'allais pas le rabaisser encore plus... Me calmant un peu, je me penche vers le trio, les regardant plus sérieusement._

 **« Si la situation était plus simple, vous seriez les premiers au courant. Ne croyez surtout pas que Kairi, Riku et moi ne vous apprécions pas, loin de là.**

 **\- … Vous ne nous faites pas confiance... ?** _Traduit tristement Selphie en baissant le regard._

 **\- … C'est les autres en qui j'ai pas confiance...** _Je finis par admettre d'une voix grave._ **Je vous promets qu'un jour, on vous mettra au courant, et qu'on rattrapera le temps perdu. En attendant... retirez ces faces de déconfis de vos visages, déprimer ne vous va pas à tous les trois ! »**

 _Je leur montre un sourire réconfortant, qu'ils hésitent à me renvoyer au début. Puis Wakka, comme bon chef de file, remontre en premier son air enjoué naturel, rapidement suivi des deux autres. Rassurée de les revoir comme avant, je range mon épée de bois dans ma ceinture et vais récupérer mes affaires, prête à repartir._

 **« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Ali, j'aurai ma revanche !** _Dit fièrement Tidus en lançant son bâton en l'air._

 **\- Je demande à voir !** _Je ricane, amusée de le voir prendre mes mots de manière aussi susceptible._ **Mais t'inquiète, tu progresses déjà énormément. Fais comme moi, entraîne-toi encore et encore, et tu parviendras même à battre Riku !**

 **\- Comme toi ? Je croyais que vous en étiez à 7 victoires à 3 pour lui...** _Rajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin, me faisant froncer les sourcils. (Il m'avait balancé, le traître!)_

 _Sur ces mots, nous nous quittons, et je rejoins tranquillement notre plage secrète, réconfortée de voir que mes paroles avaient convaincu le trio d'espions de ne pas me suivre... en tout cas pour aujourd'hui ! Le reste de la journée se passe sans trop d'encombre, tandis que j'aide Riku (Qui avait gagné, hélas, notre petit pari...) et Kairi à compter tout notre stock et à finaliser le catamaran. Encore une bonne journée de labeur, mais plus les heures passent, et plus l'exaltation nous prend. Bientôt J-1 avant le grand départ..._

 _Une fois satisfaits de l'avancée de la journée, nous rejoignons ensemble la plage principale et gagnons sa presqu'île de là, nous avons un formidable point de vue pour admirer le soleil couchant, bien l'une des rares choses sur laquelle je ne me lassais jamais... Apaisés et calmes, nous discutons de choses et d'autres, Kairi et moi assises sur le tronc horizontal de l'Arbre Paopu, et Riku se tenant contre. Un silence finit par s'installer entre nous, tandis que nos regards se posent sur le magnifique horizon rosé je détourne un instant les yeux, les levant vers les fruits si particuliers du symbole même de l'archipel : le fruit Paopu._

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de mordiller l'intérieur de ma joue en repensant à la légende qui entoure ce fruit jaune et moelleux à la curieuse forme d'une étoile. Quiconque le partegait avec l'être aimé se retrouverait éternellement lié à lui ou à elle... Il n'y avait pas mythe plus romantique que celle-ci à ma connaissance, même si cette dernière me ramenait douloureusement à la réalité... Il n'était pas né celui avec qui je partagerais une part de ce fruit... Je reporte discrètement mon regard sur mes deux amis, le cœur serré. Comme j'espérais qu'un jour, ils franchissent le pas... Qu'au moins eux puissent réaliser ce qui ne semble pas être à ma portée pour l'instant... Enfin, je me suis faite une raison, et le célibat me permet au moins de vivre ma vie ! Je devais penser positif !_

 _Je suis extirpée de mes pensées devant la nouvelle conversation de mes deux compagnons :_

 **« Riku... Qu'espères-tu trouver au-delà de l'horizon... ?** _Demande doucement Kairi, posant un regard attentif sur l'épéiste d'argent._ **Que ferais-tu si tu arrivais dans un autre monde ? »**

 _Je ne peux dissimuler un petit sourire devant l'emploi de ce terme : « autre monde » … Comme tout droit sorti d'un livre de science-fiction ou de fantasy. Cela faisait vraiment rêver... Silencieuse, je laisse mon jeune ami répondre :_

 **« Je t'ai toujours promis qu'on retrouverait le pays d'où tu viens. Je compte faire en sorte que ce voyage nous y conduise. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, on essayerait autre chose. Ce n'est pas en restant ici que l'on connaîtra la vérité sur tes origines. »**

 _Je remarque qu'une fois encore, Riku ne parvient pas à soutenir le regard de Kairi. Pas par gêne, ce n'était pas son genre de rougir... mais parce que sa détermination à aider et à protéger sa secrète dulcinée était encore plus forte dans ces moments solennels... Rien ne comptait plus que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, et il parviendrait à la respecter, par tous les moyens... Et cela se voyait parfaitement dans l'intensité de ses yeux, chose qu'il cachait constamment dans ces moments... Quel dommage qu'il cherchait à ce point à dissimuler ses véritables sentiments, elle qui n'attendait que cela..._

 _Je pousse un petit soupir et reste silencieuse, le laissant continuer calmement son propos :_

 **« Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question... j'avoue n'y avoir jamais réfléchi... Je ne pense pas forcément au futur, mais plutôt... au passé, si je puis dire...**

 **\- Comment cela... ?** _J'ose demander, intriguée._

 **\- En fait... je me suis toujours demandé... pourquoi a-t-on atterri sur cette île... ? S'il y a vraiment d'autres mondes, pourquoi a-t-on atterri dans celui-ci... ? Et, s'il y a vraiment d'autres mondes... alors, le nôtre n'est qu'une petite partie d'un tout gigantesque... »**

 _J'écarquille les yeux devant une telle maturité dans ses propos. Il n'avait vraiment pas la conscience d'un adolescent de son âge... Il était réellement époustouflant, où allait-il chercher tout cela ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à Kairi, qui le scrute sans cligner des yeux, avant de reporter mon attention sur Riku._

 **« N'aurait-on donc pas pu nous retrouver ailleurs, dans ce cas ?** _Demande-t-il après quelques secondes, espérant être suivi dans ses pensées._

 **\- … Je dois bien avouer qu'à des moments, j'aurais souhaité vivre autre part qu'ici...** _J'avoue en soupirant, le regardant profondément._ **C'est bien pour ça que je me suis toujours intégrée dans toutes les histoires que je créais...**

 **\- C'est exactement ça.** _Confirme mon ami avec un petit sourire satisfait, avant de replonger son regard sur l'océan._ **Rien ne changera ici, et personne ne nous apportera une quelconque réponse. On ne peut que compter sur nous... alors, en route. »**

 _Je suis sincèrement admirative et impressionnée. Il n'avait jamais cessé de gagner en maturité au fil des années. Pas étonnant qu'il obtenait si facilement le respect et la confiance de tous. Que rien ne puisse jamais changer un tel diamant brut..._

 _Même s'il est dos à elle, Kairi ne cesse de le contempler avec des yeux étincelants, visiblement très touchée par ses mots. Et, d'une voix calme et presque lointaine, elle rajoute :_

 **« Tu as beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela, n'est-ce pas... ?**

 **\- C'est vrai que depuis notre première rencontre, je t'ai toujours connu désireux de liberté, Riku...** _J'approuve en hochant la tête, le regardant plus sérieusement._ **Mais... y a-t-il eu un élément déclencheur, ces dernières années... ? »**

 _Il semble hésiter un instant à nous répondre, puis me regarde spécifiquement du coin de l'œil._

 **« Te rappelles-tu de cet étranger qui était un soir venu sur notre île, i ans de cela ? Un grand brun, vêtu d'étranges vêtements. »**

 _Je hausse les sourcils, quelque peu interloquée par sa question. Il me demande ça à moi !? Moi qui ai tant de mal à retenir les visages ! Mais je fais un effort considérable pour tenter de me rappeler de quoi que ce soit... sans succès..._

 **« Ça ne me dit rien, pour être honnête... Par contre... »**

 _Maintenant qu'il mentionne la venue d'une personne qui ne semblait pas d'ici... Je me rappelle avoir été doucement interpellée par une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux courts bleus, aussi curieusement habillée. Elle respirait la douceur incarnée, cela m'avait réellement frappé à cet instant-là... Certes, elle avait été assez... bizarre, dans un sens, à me demander si j'appréciais Riku, et si j'étais capable de tout pour le protéger... A sa question, je m'étais tournée vers lui, qui m'attendait sur la berge, encore à contempler l'horizon. Cela ne faisait que depuis quelques mois que nous nous étions rencontrés, et c'était encore un jeune garçon... mais il avait su réveiller en moi la lumière qui avait petit à petit dépéri, et même après ce court laps de temps, je me sentais plus proche de lui que je ne l'avais jamais été avec quiconque. Et lorsque j'ai répondu à l'affirmative, je me souviens que son visage s'est illuminé..._

 **Alors telle est ta mission, Ali. Protéger Riku, et veiller à ce que jamais son cœur ne s'éloigne du droit chemin. Garde son cœur sincère intact, et sois pour lui une sœur sur qui il pourra toujours compter.**

 _Mon cœur avait éclaté à cet instant, et je me suis même surprise à rougir (… Très honnêtement, certaines femmes ne me laissent pas indifférentes...). Je ne connaissais pas cette femme, et jamais plus je ne l'ai revu... mais j'ai très vite compris le sens de ses mots, voyant très vite Riku comme un jeune frère. Il m'avait sauvé des ténèbres qui m'avaient emprisonné toutes ces années, et je parviendrai un jour à rembourser ma dette. C'était réellement la mission que je m'étais donnée._

 _Mais ne voulant pas le couper dans ses pensées avec mes souvenirs, je secoue la tête._

 **« Non non, rien, c'est rien. Et donc ?**

 **\- J'avais tout de suite compris que cet homme ne venait pas de notre monde.** _Continue-t-il, tandis que son regard se porte sur la plage en contrebas, comme s'il se remémorait ce moment._ **Et malgré que je ne le connaissais pas, je me suis ouvert à lui, lui avouant sans honte aucune que je souhaitais devenir plus fort... pour protéger ce qui comptait le plus. A mes yeux, découvrir d'autres mondes me permettrait d'accomplir cet objectif. Et il avait semblé m'approuver... Peut-être est-ce de là que tout a véritablement débuté... »**

 _Comme quoi, une simple rencontre pouvait modeler la vie d'un individu... Je me demande à quel point cet individu avait bouleversé la sienne, surtout en remarquant que Riku devenait soudain très grave, comme semblant dissimuler quelque chose... Y avait-il un élément en plus dans son histoire ? Inquiète de sa réaction, je m'apprête à le lui demander, mais la suite m'arrête net._

 **« Mais là n'est pas la plus grande raison.** _Continue-t-il en se tournant vers Kairi, sa voix prenant une intonation très particulière._ **Aujourd'hui, je suis certain que c'est ton arrivée ici qui m'a rendu ainsi. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. »**

 _Même Kairi ne peut s'empêcher de profondément rougir, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle déclaration. Je suis à moitié bouche-bée, mais je sens mes yeux picoter sous le coup de l'excitation, y voyant en ces paroles comme un premier grand pas. Enfin !_

 **« Si tu n'étais pas venue... je n'aurais probablement jamais songé à tout ça... Merci, Kairi. »** _Avoue Riku avec des yeux mi-clos, pour la première fois sincère dans ses sentiments._

 _J'aperçois le poing de Kairi se serrer sous le coup de l'émotion, et le regard de Riku briller d'un éclat qu'il est rare de voir chez lui. Je ne peux que sourire devant un tel élan d'affection ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose... mais je trouve qu'ils avaient tous les deux montré, à l'instant, une merveilleuse preuve d'amour sincère... Je vois parfaitement la joie émue dans les yeux bleus de mon amie, et la libération dans ceux de Riku. Tout cela me donnait encore plus l'espoir que ce voyage consacrerait finalement leur amour secret..._

 **« Y'a pas de quoi... »** _Peut seulement répondre Kairi avec un petit rire timide, lui lançant un regard tendre qui le fait doucement sourire._

 _Je m'en voulais de devoir abréger ce bel instant de bonheur, mais le soleil ayant presque disparu, il nous fallait rentrer. Doucement, je le leur signale, et comme semblant sortir d'un rêve éveillé, ils hochent tous deux la tête, et quittent leur emplacement, se dirigeant vers le pont de bois. Et, comme répondant à mes prières, le vent levant parvient à faire tomber à côté de moi l'un des fruits étoilés, que je regarde avec un doux sourire. Je vois en cela un signe... Attendant que Kairi nous ait un peu distancée, je rejoins en courant mon ami, et le stoppe. Il me regarde avec surprise, paraissant encore dans ses pensées... et écarquille les yeux de choc lorsque je lui tends le fruit Paopu._

 _N'attendant pas qu'il me crie dessus ou le jette, je le lui pose dans les mains, et le regarde droit dans les yeux avec intensité, murmurant :_

 **« Ce voyage te donnera la force que tu recherches. La force de lui offrir enfin ce fruit. Ne la laisse pas s'échapper, Riku. Jamais. »**

 _Il paraît tenté un instant de réagir froidement et d'envoyer voler le fruit Paopu. Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer que cet échange avec Kairi avait ouvert comme une porte en son cœur, quelque chose qui l'avait enfin décidé à être honnête avec lui-même. L'épéiste pousse un profond soupir, rangeant le fruit dans son sac à dos, avant de me contempler quelques instants en silence, reconnaissant. Je lui sourie doucement, sans rien ajouter, et m'apprête à rejoindre notre amie, lorsqu'il m'arrête en m'agrippant le poignet._

 **« Alors toi aussi, trouve ta propre force.** _Susurre-t-il sérieusement._

 **\- … Riku, je n'ai pas de fruit Paopu à donner à qui que ce soit, moi.** _Je lui réponds avec une expression gênée et un petit rire, mal à l'aise devant son regard perçant._

 **\- Non. Trouve la force d'admettre que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Ali. Il serait enfin temps, également. »** _Annonce Riku d'une voix grave, avant de me lâcher et de s'éloigner._

 _Je suis plus que décontenancée par ses mots, le regardant partir avec des yeux ronds. Puis je me mords les lèvres d'embarras, mal à l'aise, tandis que j'agrippe une mèche de cheveux pour la triturer. Je sais parfaitement où il veut en venir... Combien de fois m'avait-il dit que je ne devrais plus me soucier des critiques, passées et présentes, des autres... ? Combien de fois avait-il essayé de me convaincre que je n'étais pas ce que mes harceleurs admettaient... ? Depuis le premier jour, Riku me disait que j'avais en moi une flamme qu'il avait de suite vu, et qu'il trouvait regrettable que je refuse de l'admettre... Là était la force que je cherche encore aujourd'hui, même si j'étais aujourd'hui un peu plus sur la voie de la guérison... Je repense encore à la mention de ma plus grande peur au cours du rêve que j'avais fait plus tôt dans la journée, comprenant que la route était encore longue pour moi._

 **« Je sais que tu as raison, Riku... Mais si seulement c'était aussi simple... »** _Je murmure en soupirant, avant de me hâter de les rejoindre._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _Fort heureusement pour moi, la nuit suivante n'a pas été entrecoupée de ces étranges rêves, me permettant de regagner enfin un peu de repos. Je trouve même cela curieux qu'après tout ce temps, aucun songe ne venait à moi... Peut-être que la conversation de la veille avec mes amis m'avait permis de me libérer de cette emprise ? Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre... et encore moins aujourd'hui..._

 _A peine ai-je ouvert les yeux que mes pensées se sont tournées vers ce qui allait se passer ce soir... Il était prévu que j'aille dîner chez mes parents... et c'était à ce moment que je devais leur annoncer ma décision de voyager avec Riku et Kairi... J'avais beau avoir même noté tous mes arguments dans un bloc-note, ma gorge reste quand même nouée à m'imaginer leur réaction... J'entends déjà leurs cris et leurs blâmes... Peut-être devrais-je finalement demander de l'aide à mes amis et à leurs familles... ?_

 **« Non, ce serait encore pire... »** _Je murmure en m'asseyant sur mon lit, passant une main sur mon visage._

 _Mais je ne dois pas montrer mes craintes aujourd'hui. Seulement un jour nous sépare du grand départ, et Riku et Kairi ont certainement d'autres choses à penser qu'à mes problèmes. Je ne veux pas les importuner la veille du jour le plus important de leur jeune vie, il va falloir que je m'arme de courage et de volonté pour la journée._

 _Gémissant profondément une dernière fois pour évacuer tout mon stress, je prends un rapide petit-déjeuner, me douche, et m'habille de ma tenue préférée : un haut dévoilant mes épaules, rouge et burgundy, faisant comme des vagues et dévoilant les bretelles bleues de mon soutien-gorge un pantalon patte d'éléphant noir et gris foncé, surmonté d'une ceinture foncée mes baskets marrons et un collier ras-le-coup noir sertie d'une perle rouge que m'avait confectionné Kairi pour mon dernier anniversaire. Voyant que midi était déjà bien passé (J'avais vraiment passé une bonne nuit, dis donc ! ), je me presse pour quitter mon petit appartement après l'avoir fermé à clé, et me dirige vers le port de la ville, où se trouve ma barque._

 _C'était le week-end, et donc énormément de personnes se baladaient dans les ruelles, prenant du bon temps dans les boutiques, appréciant un cocktail dans les bars, etc... J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre la mentalité des habitants de cet endroit : nous avions à notre disposition un archipel magnifique... et ils préféraient tous rester cantonnés à la ville ! Enfin, j'avais fini depuis bien longtemps d'essayer de les comprendre ! Je me contente juste de saluer poliment quelques connaissances et une patrouille de mes collègues de la Garde sur le chemin, et accélère le pas._

 _Le port est plutôt calme à cette heure-ci, je n'y croise que quelques rares vieux marins et des pêcheurs amateurs. Mon sac à dos sur le dos, je retrouve mon embarcation, et est prête à « lever l'ancre », lorsqu'une voix m'interrompt en m'interpellant. Je lève la tête, et sourit en voyant s'approcher Tidus._

 **« Salut Tidus. Tu vas sur l'Île du Destin ? Je te dépose ?** _Je lui propose poliment, faisant de la place._

 **\- Ça marche, merci ! »** _Accepte-t-il avec joie en montant à bord._

 _Je commence ensuite à ramer, quittant le port, direction l'île. Qu'est-ce que cela fait les bras ! Mais d'après Riku, c'est un excellent moyen de se muscler pour gagner davantage en puissance face à un adversaire, et je dois bien avouer que cela m'a grandement aidé ! Même si, parfois, l'envie m'avait plusieurs pris d'acheter un petit moteur au vu de mes courbatures en fin de journée..._

 **« Wakka et moi, on va partir en exploration, aujourd'hui.** _Lance soudain l'adolescent._

 **\- Ah oui ? Vous comptez aller sur une île environnante ?** _Je lui demande avec curiosité._ **Je vous conseille l'Île des Sens, les fleurs en cette saison sont magnifiques !**

 **\- Peut-être, je sais pas trop, c'est pas encore décidé... En vrai, je l'ai même pas encore proposé à Wakka, mais je pense pas qu'il refusera. »** _Répond Tidus en haussant des épaules, détournant soudainement les yeux._

 _Devant son attitude d'un coup si calme, je comprends hélas qu'il vient probablement de sortir d'une énième dispute avec son paternel, Jecht... J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est toujours à la suite de tensions avec lui que le garçon voulait explorer... pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son père... Et comment ne pas le comprendre, combien de fois mes collègues et moi avions retrouvé ce poivrot au bar, à beugler qu'il était le meilleur ? Pauvre gamin... Que font donc les services sociaux, bon sang ?! Ah, si je m'écoutais, il se serait déjà pris depuis longtemps mon poing dans la figure !_

 _Mais ne voulant pas le rendre plus mal encore, je l'asperge de ma rame d'eau de mer, le faisant pousser un petit cri avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. Certes, Tidus pouvait se montrer parfois très lourd, mais je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir à cause de son connard de père... Mes instincts de Gardienne, peut-être ?_

 _Au bout de vingt minutes, nous atteignons enfin l'Île du Destin. Voyant au loin son meilleur ami, Tidus me remercie pour le trajet et s'en va le rejoindre. Je prends mes affaires et m'apprête à rejoindre notre plage secrète, mais sur le chemin, je passe devant l'un des lieux que je préfère sur cette île : la grotte où je m'abrite à chaque coup de blues. Des lianes tombantes la dissimulent encore plus qu'à ma dernière visite, tout nouveau venu serait incapable de deviner qu'il y a une cavité derrière ! Bien pour cette raison que cela est devenu mon jardin secret..._

 _Je décide d'y faire un petit détour, par pure nostalgie. Je dégage les lianes de mon chemin et rampe pour rejoindre l'intérieur, avant de marcher à tâtons dans la semi-obscurité malgré que je connaisse cet endroit par cœur, je crains toujours de tomber nez à nez avec une grosse mygale... Heureusement, j'accède au cœur de la grotte sans encombre, et contemple cette dernière avec contentement. J'ai passé tellement de temps ici... Qu'importe l'obscurité et l'humidité ambiantes, cet endroit a un côté mystérieux que j'affectionne tout particulièrement... Et il y a une grosse raison à cela..._

 _En effet, au fond de la grotte, tout droit sortie de nulle part... se trouve une porte... En bois ornée de doré, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal... Elle se tient là depuis aussi longtemps que remontent mes souvenirs, et personne à ma connaissance ne peut expliquer sa présence ici. Le pire dans tout ça est qu'il est tout bonnement impossible de l'ouvrir ! Devant un tel phénomène, combien de fois ai-je imaginé ce qu'il y avait derrière ?_

 _A force, je m'étais habituée à sa place en ce lieu sordide, aimant parfois me poser contre elle, tandis que je dessinais ou que j'écrivais. Elle était, en quelque sorte, devenue le symbole de tous ces mystères que mes amis et moi rêvions de percer... Et qui sait, peut-être parviendrions-nous à l'ouvrir, un jour ? Poussant un petit ricanement, je m'en approche et pose ma main sur la poignée, retentant ma chance... sans grand succès, encore une fois._

 **« Tu mènes vers la quatrième dimension, c'est pas possible... »** _Je rigole toute seule en secouant la tête, tapotant sur le bois comme si je m'adresse à un vieil ami._

 _Mais mon imagination est coupée lorsque j'entends derrière moi un petit caillou chuter du plafond et ricocher contre les parois. Je me retourne nonchalamment, prête à repartir... mais..._

 **« OH PUTAIN ! »** _Je hurle en faisant un sacré bond, victime d'une attaque cardiaque._

 _Comment ne l'ai-je pas entendu pénétrer dans le grotte !? Car en effet se trouve derrière moi... un individu habillé d'un très long manteau brun à capuche, qui recouvre entièrement son visage et m'empêche encore plus de le discerner. Il paraît recourbé, me faisant penser qu'il s'agit d'une vieil homme. Moi qui pensais qu'aucun étranger de l'île ne pourrait jamais trouver l'entrée de mon jardin secret... Néanmoins morte de honte d'avoir été à ce point surprise, j'essaye de calmer au mieux mes joues empourprées, bégayant :_

 **« P-Pardon Monsieur, j-je ne vous avais ni vu, ni entendu ! E-Et j'ai pas l'habitude que des gens viennent i-ici ! Vous...**

 **\- Je suis venu voir la porte de ce monde. »**

 _…... C'est bien la dernière phrase au quelle je m'attends en guise de réponse... Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. La porte de ce... monde... ? J'admets que la porte de cette grotte est remplie de mystères, mais de là à lui donner un nom pareil... Mais mon anxiété est encore plus grande lorsque l'inconnu poursuit :_

 **« Relié aux Ténèbres... il sera bientôt anéanti. »**

 _Un violent frisson me parcourt le dos, tandis que je le scrute avec méfiance, de plus en plus dubitative. Sa voix, très grave et reconnaissable entre mille (D'ailleurs ne paraissant pas si âgée que ça), ne m'est pas familière, ce n'est donc pas un habitant de la côte... Était-ce un voyageur, comme la jeune femme que j'avais rencontré des années auparavant ? Mais contrairement à elle, cet homme me donne un très mauvais ressentiment... Non seulement à cause de ses paroles, mais... je ne sais comment l'expliquer, quelque chose en lui me rendait très mal à l'aise, voire même malade... J'en viens à beaucoup regretter de ne pas avoir pris mon épée en bois avec moi..._

 _Aussi discrètement que possible, je recule mon pied droit, me mettant en position de défense, prête à tout, tandis que je le regarde avec des sourcils froncés._

 **« Monsieur, vous... vous vous sentez bien... ? Vous avez besoin que je vous conduise à un médecin... ?**

 **\- Il y a tellement à apprendre... et toi, tu ne comprends rien... »** _Rajoute-t-il soudainement, toujours aussi neutre._

 _…... PARDON ?! De quel droit ce gars ose-t-il me parler comme ça !? D'où il se croit autorisé à me tutoyer, et à me rabaisser ainsi !? N'en ayant plus rien à faire des bonnes manières, je réplique violemment :_

 **« Eh oh, ça va pas !? J'essaye de vous aider, et c'est comme ça que vous réagissez !? Allez-y, retentez une fois encore de me parler sur ce ton, et je vous garantis que je vous fais dégager de l'île à coups de pied au cul ! Et si vous continuez à agir aussi bizarrement, j'appelle les Gardes de la côte ! »**

 _Et je me retiens de rajouter que ce n'est qu'un vieux con ! Mes parents et mes supérieurs hiérarchiques m'auraient probablement tué d'avoir ainsi parlé à un civil, notre fonction nous intimant de garder un grand sang-froid... Mais non seulement cet enfoiré m'avait mal parlé, mais son étrange attitude le rend désormais menaçant pour tous les gamins se trouvant actuellement sur cette île ! Hors de question qu'il s'en sorte comme ça !_

 _Malgré qu'il garde son calme, je sens que l'atmosphère devient extrêmement lourde, me rendant limite nauséeuse. Mais qui était cet homme, à la fin !? Je grince des dents en le fusillant du regard, presque prête à me jeter sur lui pour le neutraliser. Mais il me coupe en plein élan, finissant de manière énigmatique :_

 **« Un effort inutile. Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre. »**

 _Y voyant comme une énième provocation, je m'apprête à fondre sur lui, refusant de laisser dans la nature un barjot. Mais, tranquillement, l'étranger se tourne vers la mystérieuse porte de la grotte. Sourcils froncés, je me tourne également vers elle, m'attendant presque à ce que quelque chose en sorte, mais rien. Grognant, je me reconcentre sur mon interlocuteur... mais écarquille les yeux en remarquant qu'en l'espace de cinq secondes, celui-ci s'est volatilisé ! Je n'avais encore rien vu, rien entendu ! Comment avait-il fait, j'aurais pourtant remarqué son départ !_

 **« Sale type ! »** _Je m'emporte en courant rejoindre l'extérieur de la grotte._

 _Mais pour ma plus grande rage... aucune trace de cet homme louche... Mon regard balaye toute la plage, et je cours partout pour tenter de le retrouver... mais rien ! Comme s'il n'avait tout simplement jamais existé ! En colère contre moi-même d'avoir laissé s'échapper une personne potentiellement dangereuse, je frappe le sable de mon pied plusieurs fois, hurlant ma colère._

 **« Fait chier, fait chier, FAIT CHIER !**

 **\- Ali ? »**

 _Je me retourne brusquement, faisant face à Riku. Perplexe devant mon attitude, il me scrute avec des sourcils froncés, se demandant certainement quelle mouche a bien pu me piquer. Espérant qu'il puisse m'aider, j'agrippe fortement ses épaules, plongeant mon regard dans le sien._

 **« Riku, est-ce que tu as vu un homme dans un long manteau brun passer dans le coin ?! Réfléchis bien, c'est important !**

 **\- Tu es la première personne que je croise sur cette plage.** _Rétorque-t-il gravement, s'éloignant de mon emprise._ **Quelle est cette histoire, tu peux m'expliquer ?**

 **\- J'ai pas le temps, je dois retrouver ce type !** _Je rétorque de manière cinglante, continuant de regarder autour de moi._ **Il m'a foutu la chair de poule, je veux pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire si... »**

 _Mais en voyant l'expression de Riku, je comprends qu'il ne semble pas me croire, ne faisant que me contempler avec hésitation. Je fronce les sourcils, grognant à moitié._

 **« Tu me prends pour une folle, c'est ça ?! Mais ça s'est passé il y a quelques minutes dans la grotte ! Ce cinglé parlait de porte du monde et de ténèbres, et... !**

 **\- Pardonne-moi de te le dire, Ali, mais je crains que la peur de ta future conversation avec tes parents ne t'embrouillent l'esprit...** _Soupire mon ami presque avec pitié, me rendant encore plus furieuse._

 **\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !?** _Je réponds violemment en balançant mes bras en l'air._ **Là, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu, bon sang, tu crois que je me mettrais dans cet état, sinon !?**

 **\- Ton stress te fait dire n'importe quoi.** _Continue Riku, restant toujours aussi posé malgré mon emportement._ **Tu ferais bien de rentrer te reposer, Kairi et moi pouvons... »**

 _Au fond de moi, je sais pertinemment que mon ami ne cherche qu'à m'aider, réellement inquiet pour moi. Je dois certainement paraître pour une folle, j'ai de la chance de tomber sur lui plutôt que sur une autre personne, lui qui me connaît mieux que personne. Mais malgré que je sache tout cela... l'agacement et le stress me font perdre tout contrôle sur mes pensées, me faisant siffler avec dédain :_

 **« Ben tiens, depuis que je lui ai offert un fruit Paopu, Monsieur ne se sent plus !Non, en fait, ça fait depuis un moment que tu as pris la grosse tête et que tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde, juste pour faire genre devant Kairi ! Je te rappelle que JE suis la plus âgée, je ne suis pas ta petite sœur avec laquelle tu peux faire le malin, alors ARRÊTE de chercher à m'humilier davantage, respecte-moi ET NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE DINGUE, COMPRIS !? »**

 _Il me faut quelques secondes pour calmer mes ardeurs, la respiration forte et le corps tremblant... et comprendre tout ce que mon angoisse m'avait fait dire... Je regarde Riku avec des yeux écarquillés et vitreux, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne dit rien, et son visage ne trahit aucune émotion... et c'est bien cela qui me rend encore plus mal... Remise de mon excès de colère, j'essaye de m'avancer vers lui pour m'expliquer mais, sans un mot, il me contourne, et se dirige à pas vif vers notre plage secrète. Je reste stoïque pendant quelques instants, le regard perdu au loin, avant de secouer la tête et de frapper mon front de mon poing, murmurant en gémissant :_

 **« Idiote... Idiote... Idiote... »**

 _Là est probablement mon pire défaut... Lorsque je me laisse dominer par un très grand excès de rage, je peux en devenir... très cruelle... Et je viens tout juste d'en faire la démonstration avec mon meilleur ami... Certes, nous nous étions déjà disputés de nombreuses fois, de manière plus ou moins sérieuse ou taquine... mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi froide par le passé... Je suis allée trop loin, le pire est que je ne pense pas tous ces mots... ou du moins ces derniers sont une version bien plus sombre et méprisable de mes réelles pensées..._

 _Je me retourne vers la direction qu'il a pris, tentée de lui courir après. Mais je me sens trop honteuse de chercher à m'excuser auprès de lui. Pas maintenant... Afin de laisser à chacun le temps le temps de se calmer, je vagabonde à travers l'île pendant tout l'après-midi, évitant de croiser quiconque._

 _Les mains dans les poches, je ne fais rien à part marcher et rester dans mes pensées. Après ce malheureux incident... était-ce toujours une bonne idée de partir en voyage avec celui à qui j'avais si mal parlé... ? J'en viens même à me dire... que cela pourrait avoir un impact sur la confession qu'il comptait faire à Kairi... Avais-je gâché toutes ses chances de s'ouvrir à elle, en le rendant encore plus réservé et sérieux que d'habitude... ?_

 _Je comprends vraiment que mes paroles n'avaient vraiment pas lieu d'être... Car sa maturité m'ayant toujours rassuré et donné du courage dans mes pires moments, je n'ai jamais émis la moindre opposition à ce qu'il agisse comme un grand frère avec moi... Il avait toujours eu cette âme de protecteur, et jamais il ne s'en était plaint... Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, je l'avais probablement blessé... Malgré sa grande sagesse, pourrait-il me pardonner... ? J'en viens à craindre... qu'il ne veuille plus être ami avec moi... J'ai vraiment tout gâché... Que faire pour me faire pardonner ? Frottant mes bras avec anxiété sous l'effet de la paranoïa, je gémis de peur, des idées bien sombres m'envahissant..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Et voilà, première partie de ce chapitre achevée ! Je vous poste la seconde d'ici quelques minutes !**

 **Oui, effectivement, cela ne se termine pas calmement, au contraire... Mais le pire reste à venir, croyez-moi...**

 **Et oui, tout fan de "Kingdom Hearts" reconnaîtra dans cette partie une mention à deux des protagonistes de "Birth by Sleep" : Terra et Aqua ! Et même si je dois encore y réfléchir, Aqua risque de jouer un rôle plus important à l'avenir...**

 **D'avance, bonne lecture de la partie !)**


	3. Chapter 1-2 : Île du Destin

**(Et voilà, comme promis, la seconde partie du chapitre 2, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Je vous préviens d'avance... La discussion entre Ali et sa famille est directement inspirée de ce que j'ai pu vivre en vrai... Je n'ai pas exagéré pour la rendre tragique, Mary-Sue, la mettre en pitié, etc... Certaines de ces phrases ont été réellement prononcées, certaines choses ont vraiment été faites... Ma famille est vraiment compliquée, et très cruelle quand elle veut, et j'ai voulu la rendre la plus réaliste possible (Je ne souhaite pas les montrer aux yeux du monde comme les Méchants... Mais cela m'a fait du bien de me lâcher un bon coup...)... Alors, s'il vous plaît, que personne ne s'amuse à dire que cela est trop, car cela me ferait très mal...**

 **Mais sur ce, bonne lecture !)**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 _Complètement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'en sors qu'une fois de retour sur la plage principale, remarquant que le soleil commence à bien descendre. Il est déjà si tard ? Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer... Riku, et même Kairi, doivent probablement m'en vouloir de ne pas les avoir aidé aujourd'hui... Si je dois les perdre tous deux... Je secoue la tête, horrifiée par cette possibilité, et me dirige vers la zone où nous ancrons toutes nos barques. C'est avec déception que je remarque que l'embarcation de mon camarade ne s'y trouve plus. Déjà parti... Sans que je puisse essayer de m'excuser... Et ignorant encore si je serais présente ou pas pour le grand départ, je suis attristée de comprendre que nous nous étions séparés sur une si mauvaise note, et ce peut-être pour un long moment..._

 _Mais quelle n'est pas mon choc... lorsque je remarque que Kairi est assise au bout de la jetée en bois, en train d'observer le soleil couchant. Mon cœur se serre en supposant qu'elle puisse vouloir me blâmer de leur avoir fait faux bond, mais je m'approche tout de même d'elle , mes tremblements reprenant de plus belle. La jeune fille ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, avant qu'un doux sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage._

 **« Le coucher de soleil est si beau d'ici... Je n'ose encore imaginer ce que cela peut donner en pleine mer... »** _Dit-t-elle doucement, avant de m'indiquer de m'installer auprès d'elle._

 _J'obéis en silence, n'osant pour l'instant pas la regarder dans les yeux. La honte est bien trop grande, je suis tellement dégoûtée de ce que je suis capable de faire, même à mes amis... Mais, à ma grande surprise, elle colle son bras au mien, posant sa main sur la mienne, comme à chaque fois qu'elle souhaite me réconforter._

 **« Je n'aime pas vous savoir tous les deux en froid...** _Murmure-t-elle sans employer un ton de reproche, caressant ma paume pour essayer de me calmer._

 **\- … Il t'a raconté... ?** _Je suppose faiblement, la regardant avec des yeux brillants.  
_

 **\- Pas dans le détail. Il admet que cela ne regarde que vous deux...** _Répond-t-elle honnêtement, ne me quittant pas des yeux._

 **\- … Ne lui en veux pas, Kairi...** _Je soupire en baissant le regard, les yeux embués de larmes._ **Je suis l'unique responsable... »**

 _La jeune rouquine ne rajoute rien, attendant silencieusement et patiemment que je continue. Au bout de quelques secondes, je parviens à me recomposer, poursuivant :_

 **« J'ai été une garce, Kairi... A cause de tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, je suis devenue agressive, désagréable, presque violente... et ça s'est retourné contre Riku... J'ai dit à son encontre des choses abominables, indignes d'une amie... et maintenant, je me dis qu'il regrette probablement d'avoir perdu toutes ces années avec moi... Je dois sûrement être trop dramatique et paranoïaque, mais... bon sang, il aurait raison de faire ça ! Je suis mauvaise, je suis méchante, je me répugne ! Pourquoi je mériterais quelqu'un comme lui !? Il m'a tant donné, et moi... moi, je ne fais que blesser ceux que j'aime... Je ferais mieux de ne pas vous accompagner en mer, finalement... »**

 _Je me sens sur le point de fondre en larmes refusant de craquer devant elle, je secoue plusieurs fois la tête en clignant des yeux, respirant profondément. La vérité n'est jamais facile à admettre, mais Kairi mérite de savoir que j'ai très mal agi avec celui qu'elle aime... J'attends anxieusement son verdict, qui ne tarde pas, tandis qu'elle me scrute gravement :_

 **« Je te connais depuis des années maintenant, Ali. Et oui, je dois l'admettre... parfois, tu es très difficile à vivre. Grincheuse, de mauvaise humeur, médisante, laissant tes mauvais sentiments trop facilement te contrôler... »**

 _Je me retiens de gémir devant chaque assaut verbal, la regardant cependant dans le blanc des yeux pour accepter courageusement toutes ces vérités. Mais la suite me prend de court, tandis que son doux sourire revient sur son visage :_

 **« Mais personne n'est parfait, Ali. C'est ton caractère, et si nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, c'est parce que nous avons accepté ces défauts... Et tu te crois odieuse, mais si seulement tu pouvais voir toutes les qualités que tu possèdes...**

 **\- … J'aimerais bien le croire, après un truc pareil...** _Je refuse de l'admettre, reprenant la sale habitude de me rabaisser._

 **\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore réussi à surpasser toutes les horreurs que tu as entendu par le passé.** _Me réconforte-t-elle, continuant de sourire._ **Un jour, tu finiras pas me croire lorsque je te dirais que tu es belle, que tu es drôle, et que, surtout, tu as un cœur en or. Ali, tu as au fond de toi une forme de bonté qu'il est rare de trouver de nos jours ! Et si tu étais aussi horrible que tu le prétends, tu aurais refusé d'accepter que tu as commis une erreur, et que tu as des défauts... »**

 _Kairi laisse soudain échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'elle continue :_

 **« Tu sais... j'aime parfois te comparer à l'Élément du Feu...**

 **\- Eh... Tu dis ça juste parce que j'adore utiliser ce thème dans mes histoires...** _Je rétorque avec un petit sourire, légèrement décontenancée par sa soudaine sagesse._

 **\- Je suis sincère, Ali !** _Réplique-t-elle en montrant une petite expression boudeuse._ **Car tout comme le Feu, tu brûles d'une passion dévorante, parfois destructrice... mais, au fond de toi, ton cœur n'est que chaleur et réconfort... »**

 _Mon cœur se serre d'émotion devant ses paroles. Cette puce... Elle a toujours su trouver les bons mots... Qu'avais-je donc bien fait pour mériter une amie pareille... ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ma camarade se levant d'un coup et regardant profondément le ciel orangé. Et d'une voix très réfléchie et déterminée, elle annonce :_

 **« Tu dois venir avec nous, Ali. Pas simplement pour ton bien-être personnel... mais aussi parce que je... parce que je veux profiter de cet instant pour avouer ce que je ressens à Riku... Et je veux que ma meilleure amie puisse être la première à le voir. »**

 _Je manque de m'étouffer sous le coup du choc, la regardant avec des yeux ronds pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'un sourire ravi n'apparaisse de plus en plus sur mon visage. Enfin, ENFIN elle s'était décidée à écouter son cœur ! Et sachant que Riku allait probablement lui offrir le fruit Paopu... Mon dieu, mes meilleurs amis allaient enfin être ensemble et s'aimer au grand jour, enfin ! Vraiment le meilleur moyen pour me remonter le moral ! Et sachant maintenant cela, cela devient encore plus dur de ne pas lui dire tout de suite la vérité sur ses propres sentiments !_

 _Je m'agenouille pour me mettre à sa hauteur, prenant ses mains avec excitation et m'exclamant avec joie :_

 **« Oh Kairi, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Et c'est tellement romantique, je craque trop ! Hahaha, tu en auras mis du temps pour te décider ! »**

 _Et je ris encore plus devant ses joues qui s'empourprent un peu plus, tandis qu'elle se mord les lèvres avec gêne, ricanant doucement._

 **« Ah, revoilà enfin ma petite sœur !** _Je me moque gentiment._ **Tu m'as fait peur en étant d'un coup si sérieuse et mature, je me disais que Riku t'avait contaminé !**

 **\- Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça !** _Se renfrogne-t-elle en plaisantant, montrant sa langue._ **Cela m'apprendra à vouloir te remonter le moral !**

 **\- Je suis réellement fière de toi, petite sœur.** _Je la coupe avec un petit sourire, serrant davantage ses mains._ **Je ne peux qu'admirer ta détermination, et Riku...»**

 _En mentionnant son nom, malgré la joie de savoir que leur amour secret arrive à son dénouement, je ne peux continuer à me sentir responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. Le remarquant, Kairi secoue la tête, et me frotte doucement les cheveux, finissant :_

 **« Tout ce que j'ai dit, Riku le pense aussi. Rassure-toi, Ali, si tu prends le temps de t'excuser et te discuter avec lui, il oubliera cet incident. Tu le sais, jamais il n'en voudrait éternellement à l'une de ses meilleures amies.**

 **\- … Bon... Tu as gagné pour cette fois...** _Je soupire profondément, lui souriant avec gêne._ **Mais je continue de penser que je ne vous mérite pas. »**

 _Mon amie lève les yeux au ciel et m'ébouriffe encore plus les cheveux, avant de me proposer de rentrer ensemble jusqu'au port. Nous prenons chacune nos barques et ramons tranquillement, essayant de parler d'autre chose sur le trajet. Dans ma tête, je me demande malgré tout d'où elle tient une telle douceur... Malgré que je connaisse ce formidable trait de sa personnalité depuis le début, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que... cela est irréel... Elle le disait elle-même, tout le monde a ses défauts ! Et même si elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire... sa pureté est trop belle pour être vraie... Quiconque l'avait éduqué l'a aujourd'hui transformé en un adorable petit ange... Et je compte bien sur Riku pour maintenir éternellement, à l'avenir, cette lumière en elle..._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard, nous rejoignons la côte, et marchons encore quelques minutes ensemble avant de devoir nous séparer au niveau de la Grande Place. Sachant ce qui m'attend, je ne peux cacher mon inquiétude, mordant l'intérieur de ma joue avec pessimisme. Voulant à tout prix me rassurer, Kairi m'enlace doucement, murmurant :_

 **« On se revoit demain. Tu vas t'en sortir, Ali. Tes parents ne peuvent pas être si fermés que cela... »**

 _J'aimerais tant pouvoir approuver... Mais ne voulant pas lui mentir, je préfère ne rien répondre, l'enlaçant en retour avec beaucoup de tendresse, avant de continuer seule ma route. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, tandis que je me remémore tous les arguments que j'avais trouvé, et que je m'imagine tous les scénarios possibles._

 **« Ils t'aiment, ils veulent ton bonheur. Ils t'aiment, ils veulent ton bonheur. Ils t'aiment, ils veulent ton bonheur. »** _Je ne cesse de me répéter pour me rassurer... même si cela fait tout l'effet inverse..._

 _Habitant dans une grande maison aux limites Ouest de la ville, sur les hauteurs, il me faut une vingtaine de minutes pour l'atteindre depuis la Grande Place, et la nuit tombe entre-temps. Mais le trajet passe, dans ma tête, bien trop vite, et je ne peux que gémir en arrivant devant leur grillage, voyant de l'extérieur la lumière allumée. Dommage, moi qui espérais, par je ne sais quel miracle, qu'ils seraient à la dernière minute de sortie... Le cœur éclatant dans ma poitrine, je reste plantée devant l'entrée pendant de longues minutes, presque tentée de m'enfuir en courant._

 _Et si, tout simplement, je ne disais rien et partais avec Riku et Kairi sans demander leur avis ? Après tout, je suis assez grande pour décider seule de ma vie ! Mais j'abandonne bien vite cette idée, pour une raison qui continue encore aujourd'hui à me répugner : je reste encore soumise à ma famille, malgré que j'ai quitté depuis des années le cocon familial... Même si je le désirais plus que tout, je ne parviendrais pas à fuguer... Quelle piètre adulte je fais... Mais j'essaye de me convaincre que les affronter est le premier pas vers ma définitive autonomie..._

 _Poussant un grand soupir pour calmer mon corps terrifié, j'active la sonnette, et ricane en entendant à l'intérieur de lourds aboiements. Et ce qui sort de la maison parvient à me faire oublier un instant mes doutes._

 **« Mais qui c'est, mais qui c'est ?** _Je m'exclame joyeusement en m'approchant de mes gros loulous._ **Coucou les trésors ! »**

 _L'une des choses que j'apprécie tout de même le plus dans ma famille est leur amour inconditionnel pour les animaux. C'est à peine exagéré que de dire que la maison de mes parents ressemble aujourd'hui à l'Arche de Noé ! Devant moi, après tout, se tiennent quatre chiens : Cailla, la superbe bouvier bernois Eden, le facétieux golden retriever Heaven, le gentil croisé et Holly, le hot-dog blanc sur pattes. Mon âme s'apaise lorsque je vois toute leur excitation et leur joie de me voir l'amour des animaux est vraiment le remède à tout..._

 **« Tu me crois si je te dis qu'ils ont senti que tu arrivais, et qu'ils sont devant la porte depuis dix minutes ? »**

 _Vanessa, ma mère, se tient bras croisés sur le perron de la porte, riant devant l'état de nos animaux de compagnie. Âgée de 50 ans, elle arbore des cheveux longs grisonnants attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux marrons, et est bien plus petite que moi. Encore touchée par la bouffée d'air frais que m'avaient apporté nos trésors, je rétorque en ricanant :_

 **« Ben, ce doit être l'odeur de poisson, je reviens de l'Île du Destin ! »**

 _… Mauvaise réponse... Cela est bref, mais je vois parfaitement l'étincelle de mécontentement dans son regard, que je fais tout pour ignorer... Pour elle, qui dit Île du Destin dit forcément Riku et Kairi, et malheureusement, je sais qu'elle ne les porte pas dans son cœur... Pas parce que ce sont de mauvaises personnes, mais parce qu'ils m'empêcheraient, selon ses dires, de m'épanouir complètement comme adulte. Ce que cela peut me mettre hors de moi... Et puis, aller à l'Île du Destin me permet de faire du sport, n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle veut depuis des années !? Enfin, pour ce soir, je dois me contrôler, et ne pas gâcher d'avance mes chances.._

 _Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je vais l'embrasser et rentre à sa suite et celle des chiens, allant rejoindre le reste de la famille déjà à table. Mon père, Matthias (Grand baraqué aux cheveux bruns rasés avec une très légère moustache, et aux yeux bleus électriques), est en train de regarder la télévision en compagnie de mon petit frère de 18 ans, Jordan (Le plus grand de tous, aux cheveux frisés et bruns, avec une petite barbe mal rasée et les yeux de notre père). Je les salue chacun, ainsi que mes quatre chats (Un vrai zoo !), avant d'aller m'installer, tandis que maman ramène le repas : gratin dauphinois, génial !_

 _Pendant plus d'une heure, l'ambiance est vraiment très bonne, et nous parlons et rigolons tous de choses et d'autres. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus incroyable chez ma famille : dans ce genre de cas, je les aimais à la folie, vraiment heureuse de passer de bons moments comme ça avec eux... jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup, ils montrent un tout autre visage, souvent à la suite d'une simple broutille... Et comme toujours, les disputes s'ensuivaient, mais jamais calmes et posées cela ne se résumait qu'à des hurlements, du sarcasme, de la provocation... et, dans les rares pires cas, des gifles... Instinctivement, ma main caresse mon nez, tandis que je me rappelle l'unique fois... où mon père m'a fait saigner du nez en me giflant, alors que je ne faisais que m'interposer entre lui et ma mère au cours d'une violente dispute... De l'amour vers la haine, il n'y a vraiment qu'un pas chez nous..._

 _Et malheureusement, le sujet fétiche de toutes les discordes revient au bout d'un moment, alors que nous savourons de bons fruits juteux..._

 **« Alors Alison, tu as déposé ton dossier pour intégrer définitivement la Garde ?** _Demande sérieusement papa, en me fixant intensément._ **Ton contrat se terminait aujourd'hui, non ?**

 **\- Sérieux, on peut pas parler d'autre chose, pour une fois ?** _Gémit de lassitude Jordan, levant les yeux au ciel, partageant mon point de vue._ **Elle est pas venue parler boulot !**

 **\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, c'est à ta sœur que je parle.** _Renchérit presque méchamment mon père en le foudroyant du regard._ **Toujours quelque chose à dire, tu peux pas t'en empêcher !**

 **\- Avec toi, on peut jamais rien dire, de toute façon ! T'es saoulant, quoi ! T'es lourd, sérieux !** _Se rebelle mon frère, prenant son ton dédaigneux et rebelle (qui lui donnait plus l'air, souvent, d'être un sale merdeux qu'autre chose)._

 **\- Tais-toi Jo, tais-toi... ! »** _Défend ma mère en commençant aussi à hausser le ton, les dents serrés._

 _Et voilà, c'est reparti... Trop rares sont les repas où cela ne se termine pas mal... Je passe mes mains sur le visage, commençant à trembler de colère en regardant mes parents et mon frère se disputer pour la énième fois. Les deux sont aussi tyranniques et rabaissant avec lui qu'ils l'étaient avec moi, mais Jordan peut vraiment dépasser les bornes quand il veut ! C'est vraiment fatiguant d'assister 70% du temps à ce genre de tension... Mais là, il n'y est pour rien, il n'avait cherché qu'à me défendre, je ne vais pas le laisser dans cette situation !_

 _Grognant, je les coupe :_

 **« Oh ça va, c'est bon, vous allez pas recommencer !? Jo a quand même raison, Pa, tu es vraiment lourd avec la Garde, lâche-moi un peu avec ça !**

 **\- Te lâcher !?** _Siffle-t-il, commençant à arborer son regard à moitié fou lorsqu'il commence à bien s'énerver._ **On parle de ton avenir ! Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu veux pas ré-intégrer la Garde !? Tu as encore eu une de tes idées débiles sans aucun avenir en tête !?**

 **\- Tu veux encore faire comme quand tu voulais devenir guide touristique !? Et nous faire perdre temps et argent !? Et la sécurité de l'emploi, et ton logement, et tous tes avantages, tu en fais quoi !? Si tu crois qu'on va tout te payer ! Grandis un peu »** _Poursuit maman, aussi énervée que lui._

 _Pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne parviens pas à en placer une, tout le temps coupée par les blâmes de ma famille. Mais commençant à en avoir assez de leur attitude aveugle, je crie à mon tour :_

 **« Mais vous allez m'écouter à la fin, merde !? Oui, honnêtement, je voulais attendre avant de l'intégrer définitivement !**

 **\- QUOI ?!** _S'offusquent-ils en me regardant avec des yeux ronds, tout rouge._

 **\- Et laissez-moi m'expliquer, avant !** _Je les arrête avant qu'ils m'interrompent, en plein élan._ **Je mets juste cette possibilité de côté, c'est tout ! Niveau argent, M'man, j'en ai pas mal mis de côté, je suis pas dans le rouge, ça va me permettre de...**

 **\- Mais tu es complètement à l'ouest !** _S'exaspère-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel._ **Redescends sur Terre, Alison, tu vas tenir combien de temps comme ça !?**

 **\- Vas-y, fais-nous rire, fais-nous rire, dis-nous ce que tu veux faire pendant tout ce temps perdu !? »** _Interroge avec menace papa._

 _C'est le moment... Ce pourquoi je stresse tant depuis des semaines... Je me sens d'un coup très nauséeuse, la gorge nouée et les yeux piquant devant leurs regards intenses. J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer, mais je dois le dire... Prenant une grande inspiration pour chasser ma voix tremblante, je leur réponds aussi calmement que possible :_

 **« Je veux trouver ma place. Papa, maman, j'ai intégré la Garde pour vous faire plaisir à l'origine, pas par passion ou pure envie. Oui, je... je conçois sans problème qu'elle m'a beaucoup apporté, cela n'a pas été une mauvaise expérience, mais c'est pas ce que je cherche... Je... J'ai envie de voir si quelque chose d'encore meilleur m'attend autre part, quelque chose qui puisse m'apporter le bonheur que je veux, et... et ce bonheur est pas dans cette ville ! Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'en suis venue à la détester, et c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de tester ailleurs, juste tester ! Si je ne trouve pas, au bout de quelques mois, ce que je recherche, je reviendrai ici, et j'intégrerai la Garde, c'est promis. Mais pendant quelques mois, je veux partir sur les mers avec Riku et Kairi, et... »**

 _Mes explications viennent du cœur, me permettant d'énoncer mes mots avec de plus en plus de courage et d'inspiration. Je me sens prête à argumenter, point par point, les raisons qui me poussent à partir en voyage avec mes deux meilleurs amis... mais la gifle que je reçois violemment me fait vite redescendre sur terre... Je crie de douleur, ma joue bouillonnant sous l'effet du coup, tandis que les larmes, de souffrance et de rage, me montent aux yeux. Je fusille du regard mon père, dont l'épaisse main est prête à partir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, je ne peux me contenir, et hurle de tous mes poumons :_

 **« MERDE, T'ES CON OU QUOI ?! Pourquoi tu me laisses pas finir !?**

 **\- On aurait dû savoir que ce sont ces deux petits merdeux qui t'ont manipulé pour que tu veuilles les accompagner dans ce voyage débile et suicidaire...** _Souffle presque dans un murmure mon père, les yeux écarquillés par la rage._ Petite conne, je préfère encore te tuer de mes mains, plutôt que de te voir partir pour cette folie... »

 _Ces mots font comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur... Cette fois, je ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler, sentant mon corps trembler sous le coup du choc. Il... Il ne le pense pas... C'est pas possible... Mais me rappelant de ce qu'il est capable de faire, je le crois à moitié... Sentant mes forces me quitter peu à peu, je grogne de douleur :_

 **« Tu... T'es malade... ! Et... Et je t'interdis de... de parler comme ça de... d'eux... Ils... Ils ont été les seuls à m'aider quand j'étais au plus mal, tu as oublié !?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas normal que deux gamins soient responsables de ça !** _Dit enfin maman, le choc passé._ **Tu aurais dû te tourner vers des gens de ton âge !**

 **\- Les gens de mon âge ne sont tous que des salauds et des garces, et la plupart sont ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir plus jeune ! Tu veux que je retourne auprès de ces enflures !?** _Je renchéris, lui en voulant beaucoup de cette insinuation._

 **\- Normal, tu cherches pas ! Tu préfères rester toute la journée avec des mômes sur cette stupile île ! Tout le monde parle de ça ! Ce n'est pas normal !** _Rajoute papa, exagérant encore sur la manière dont les gens réagissaient._

 **\- Oh bon sang, personne n'a en a rien à faire de notre famille, je peux faire ce que je veux !** _Je m'énerve en frappant la table de mon poing, bien remontée._ **Comme d'habitude, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est que ton foutu nom ne soit pas entaché par mes actions ! Si t'as si honte que ça de moi, pourquoi tu me lâches pas !?**

 **\- Pour que tu commettes la plus grosse erreur de ta vie !?** _Crie mon père, rougissant encore plus._ **Tu restes ma fille, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie ! Tu vas faire comme on dit, point! Et dès demain, je vais aller voir le maire, et le sommer de faire oublier ces conneries à sa fille ! Et pareil pour les cas sociaux qui servent de parents à ce Riku !**

 **\- TA GUEULE, ils sont pas comme ça !** _Je gémis encore plus de colère, me fichant un instant des conséquences de mon insulte._ **Eux au moins pensent au bonheur de leur gosse, alors que vous, vous êtes que de sales égoïstes ! Pourquoi vous me laissez pas être heureuse comme JE l'entends, c'est ma vie !**

 **\- NON, C'EST NOTRE VIE ! »** _Achève de manière cinglante ma mère, avant que la gifle ne parte à son tour._

 _… Ces paroles suffisent à m'achever... Jamais... Jamais mes parents n'accepteraient que je sois heureuse... Jamais ils ne voudraient que je vive à ma manière... Jamais ils ne me laisseraient prendre mes propres décisions... Comme à cet instant, ils emploieraient les bons mots pour briser mes rêves et mes espoirs, et me faire revenir dans leurs griffes... J'ai mal, si mal, que je n'entends plus les hurlements de mes parents, à mon encontre et à celle de mon frère qui s'insurge d'une telle injustice... J'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, mais cela ne sert à rien... Me savoir condamnée à une telle vie est juste insupportable..._

 _… Mais pour ce soir, c'en est trop... Je sais pertinemment que, tôt ou tard, ils parviendront à me convaincre, comme toujours... mais pas ce soir... Je ne peux plus les entendre, je veux juste rentrer chez moi, et m'effondrer sur mon lit, à pleurer toute la nuit... Alors qu'ils continuent de me hurler dessus, je me lève soudain de la table, provoquant l'excitation et l'inquiétude (Déjà bien grande devant notre dispute) de mes chiens. Devinant mes pensées, ma mère essaye de m'attraper le bras, mais je parviens à l'éviter, me dépêchant de rejoindre la porte._

 **« TU RESTES ICI, ALISON ! »** _Essaye-t-elle d'ordonner, ne recevant cependant aucune réponse de ma part._

 _Non, ce soir, tu ne m'auras pas, maman... Silencieuse et essayant de calmer mes pleurs, je m'avance prestement vers la porte malheureusement, étant bien plus rapide, mon père m'attrape violemment par l'épaule, me serrant très fortement pour m'empêcher de bouger. Bon sang, il me fait atrocement mal ! Je crie de douleur, cherchant à m'extirper de son emprise, sans succès._

 **« LÂCHE-MOI, LÂCHE-MOI, LÂCHE-MOI !** _Je hurle de douleur et de peur en cherchant à le pousser._

 **\- Tu vas faire comme on te dit, Alison.** _Dit-il très gravement et calmement, continuant de serrer._ **Tu oublies ces conneries, tu te trouves de vrais amis, tu deviens une vraie Garde, et tout se passera bien. Et si tu oses encore...**

 **\- MAIS TU VAS LA LÂCHER, SALE CON !? »**

 _Ne se souciant pas des conséquences, mon frère se jette sur lui, essayant de tordre son bras comme il avait appris dans ses cours de self-défense. Un instant distrait, papa desserre son emprise, me permettant de me jeter sur la porte et de sortir. Malgré mes difficultés à respirer, je ne cesse de courir, faisant tout pour ne pas écouter les aboiements de mes pauvres animaux, les menaces de mon père et les cris de ma mère sur Jordan probablement trop soucieux de son image, papa ne me suit pas, ne voulant pas alerter le plus proche voisinage. Tant mieux... J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça pour rajouter en plus le regard des gens..._

 _Je cours, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'effort me brûle de l'intérieur, allant me faire vomir au pied du premier palmier que je croise. Je relâche tout ce que j'ai mangé, le vomi se mélangeant à mes larmes, jusqu'à ce que j'en étouffe à moitié. Heureusement pour moi, les rues sont désertes, et je parviens à discerner dans mes yeux embués pourquoi : un fort vent s'est levé en l'espace de ces quelques heures, signe qu'une tempête approchait. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre de ce calme, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit dans cet état, pas même mes plus proches amis..._

 _Brisée par tout ce que je venais d'entendre, je me colle contre le tronc du palmier, hurlant au vent toute ma douleur. Tant pis, je m'époumone, et je vais probablement attraper froid à cause de ça. Mais là, maintenant, je m'en fiche ! Comment mes propres parents avaient-ils pu réagir aussi violemment !? Bien sûr que je savais à l'avance que cela ne se passerait pas très bien, mais pas à ce point-là ! Je n'ai, en cet instant, plus aucun amour pour eux, ne ressentant que de l'amertume et de la haine à leur encontre, les insultant en continu dans ma tête._

 _… Et à cause de leur égoïsme et de leur aveuglement... ils allaient tout faire, mon père le premier, pour gâcher le projet de mes deux meilleurs amis... Non seulement je ne pourrai finalement pas les accompagner... mais mon échec ce soir allait détruire tous les efforts de ces derniers mois... Je suis même prête à parier que mes parents appellent en ce moment l'une ou l'autre des familles, pensant que je m'y étais abritée... J'avais tout gâché, tout !_

 _Je frappe l'arbre du poing, vociférant encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Pourquoi, juste... pourquoi... ? N'avais-je pas le droit au bonheur, comme tout le monde... ? Que cherchaient mes parents... ? À me détruire complètement ?! À cause de tout ça, l'espace d'un instant, des pensées très noires m'envahissent... M'étant arrêtée non loin d'un des belvédères donnant une splendide vue en hauteur de la ville, je me pose près du rebord, scrutant le vide avec des yeux mi-clos. Cela serait tellement plus facile, et me libérerait de tout ça... Mais je ne dois pas imaginer de telles choses, et de tout façon, je n'en ai pas le courage..._

 _Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tandis que j'essuie mes dernières larmes, tremblant de froid. Je suis vraiment dans un misérable état... Malgré la météo de plus en plus chaotique, je ne sens pas encore l'envie de rentrer, et encore moins le courage d'aller demander de l'aide à Riku ou Kairi... Bon sang, je n'aurai vraiment pas la force de les affronter demain... J'en viens à prier pour qu'ils quittent l'Île du Destin en catamaran avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sans un regard derrière... Mais hélas, ma prière est entendue bien trop tôt, et de la pire des manières..._

 _De ma position, j'ai une assez bonne vue de la ville en contrebas. Et même s'il faut nuit noir, et que la tempête rend les rues presque méconnaissables, la lumière des réverbères suffit à me faire discerner quelques détails... et l'un d'eux me coupe le souffle de terreur... Au niveau de la Grande Place, courant à travers l'orage sans s'arrêter... une chevelure d'argent... Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne dans toute la ville avec une telle coupe..._

 **« RIKU ! »** _Je crie de peur à son attention, la voix cassée par les événements précédents._

 _Bien entendu, aucun son ne parvient jusqu'à lui avec toute l'agitation environnante. Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot fait dehors, à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à... C'est à cet instant que je comprends... Il se dirige tout droit vers le port... et je ne peux que deviner qu'il compte ramer jusqu'à l'Île du Destin pour mettre le catamaran à l'abri ! Est-il inconscient !? Par un temps pareil !? C'est suicidaire ! Et la crainte est encore plus grande... quand je me doute que Kairi a certainement pensé la même chose, étant probablement déjà sur la route... Ce catamaran compte tellement pour eux, et est le symbole de tous leurs rêves futurs qu'importe les risques pour leur vie, ils ne le laisseraient pas être détruit par les colères de Mère Nature !_

 _J'ai beau être épuisée, la crainte de les imaginer mettre leur vie en danger me redonne toutes les forces nécessaires pour redescendre jusqu'au centre-ville, et regagner le port. Ma respiration sifflante et mes jambes me faisant atrocement souffrir, je maudis plusieurs fois mes meilleurs amis sur la route, me promettant de les tuer s'ils survivaient à tout ça ! Mais lorsque j'atteins enfin, après beaucoup trop de temps, le port, mon cauchemar ne fait que redoubler..._

 **« Non non non non non... »** _Je murmure avec désespoir, secouant la tête comme pour essayer de me réveiller._

 _L'océan est en furie, et les vagues atteignent facilement deux à trois mètres de haut. La tempête fait rage, et j'ai maintenant du mal à discerner notre île au loin. Si... Si mes deux amis n'avaient pas réussi à rejoindre à temps leur destination... ? Sont-ils... Sont-ils... Mais je secoue violemment la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, reprenant du mieux que je le peux mon attitude de Gardienne en pleine mer ou sur l'île, Riku et Kairi sont en danger, et il est de mon devoir de tout faire pour les sauver ! Pas question, PAS QUESTION que je les abandonne !_

 _Mais il est hors de question que je prenne cette mer déchaînée à bord de ma barque. Il me faut quelque chose de plus gros, de plus solide et de plus rapide pour ce trajet. Mon regard se pose alors sur le bateau à moteur de la Garde côtière, valdinguant de gauche à droite au gré des vagues je me mords les lèvres, n'en revenant pas de devoir arriver à une telle extrémité, mais me rend tout de même à bord. Je rentre à l'intérieur de la cabine, enfin à l'abri du froid et de la pluie, et m'agenouille devant le panneau de bord, ouvrant la trappe dessous et dévoilant tous les fils électriques le composant. N'ayant pas la clé du bâteau sur moi, je vais devoir employer la méthode de secours que m'avaient enseigné mes collègues, si je venais à perdre cette dernière en cours de navigation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Décidée, je noue plusieurs fils entre eux et fais quelques réglages, et pousse un profond soupir de soulagement en entendant le moteur du bateau commencer à ronronner._

 _Je fais très rapidement et sobrement les manœuvres et réglages initiaux, prends le gouvernail en main et sors du mieux que je le peux de la zone d'embarcation, grimaçant à chaque fois que la coque cogne contre quelque chose. Je ne prends même pas le temps de vérifier si j'ai été vue, uniquement concentrée sur mon objectif. En agissant ainsi, je suis bonne pour, dans le meilleur des cas, un bon gros compte-rendu et, dans le pire, renoncer définitivement à la Garde, et aller même en prison pour vol (Même si cela n'est qu'un emprunt de collègues à collègue) mais je n'en ai cure pour l'instant, mon regard fixant intensément l'horizon ténébreux._

 **« Kairi... Riku... Oh bon sang, faites que vous alliez bien, pitié... »**

 _Je dois d'abord aller vérifier s'ils sont bien arrivés sur l'île, avant d'entamer de quelconque recherche en mer. Jamais je n'ai connu pire condition de navigation ! La visibilité est quasiment nulle à cause de la pluie, et les vagues, plusieurs fois, manquent de me faire chavirer. Si mes amis étaient tombés à l'eau... Non, non, je ne dois pas perdre espoir ! Calmant du mieux que je le peux mes tremblements de peur et de froid, je continue ma route avec détermination, cherchant à voir dans tout ce chaos l'île... et, enfin, après de longues minutes perdue au milieu de cette tempête, j'aperçois sa forme distincte !_

 _Miraculeusement, je parviens à gagner la berge avec mon bateau, malgré que j'ai fait subir pas mal de dégâts à ce dernier. Tant pis, que la Garde prenne ce qu'ils veulent de mon compte en banque pour le remboursement, la vie de deux adolescents était en jeu ! Refoulant mes nausées et la douleur cuisante de tous mes muscles et de mes poumons, je saute sur le pont de bois, et ne peux que crier de joie lorsque je remarque que les barques de Riku et de Kairi sont bien amarrés : ils avaient réussi !_

 _… Mais ma joie est de courte durée lorsque je relève la tête et me tourne vers la presqu'île... Mes yeux sortent presque de leurs orbites, et mon cœur s'arrête un instant sous le coup du choc... lorsque je vois, flottant au-dessus, une immense et menaçante boule noire et violette, comme sortie de... de mes pires songes... La peur me ronge de plus en plus, tandis que je respire fort sous le coup de la panique. On aurait dit... On aurait dit une boule de ténèbres, comme... comme dans mes rêves... Non, non, c'est impossible, ça ne se peut pas..._

 **« Je... Je rêve... Je rêve... C'est... C'est pas vrai... »** _Je susurre faiblement, secouant la tête dans l'espoir de me réveiller._

 _Soudain, une douleur cuisante me prend la cheville, me faisant crier et mettre un genou à terre. Je baisse les yeux pour analyser ma blessure... mais rien, aucune cicatrice, et pas de sang ! Mais je n'ai pourtant pas imaginé cette sensation de griffure ! Mais qui aurait pu... J'ai à peine le temps de penser à la pire éventualité que j'aperçois sur ma gauche une forme sombre s'apprêtant à se jeter sur moi. Malgré ma blessure invisible encore bien vive, je me jette sur le côté, atterrissant lourdement sur la plage en contrebas. Le souffle coupé, je fusille du regard celui qui a tenté de m'attaquer... et manque de défaillir... Au-dessus de moi, me regardant de leurs grands yeux jaunes... se dressent trois des créatures noires que j'avais affronté dans mon dernier rêve..._

 _L'incompréhension me tiraillant le ventre, je recule sur le sable, tandis qu'ils s'approchent tout doucement de moi, comme chassant la vulgaire proie que je suis. Ça ne peut pas être vrai... Je les ai imaginé dans un rêve, ils ne peuvent se tenir devant moi en cet instant ! Cela ne peut pas être réel !_

 **« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL À LA FIN !? »** _Je hurle dans le vent, abandonnant un instant mon sang-froid._

 _Comme attendant une telle réaction de ma part, les trois créatures bondissent sur moi, prêtes à m'achever de leurs griffes acérées. Ne pensant qu'à sauver ma peau, j'esquive in-extremis leur coup, me relevant avec difficulté pour leur faire face. Cette fois, je n'ai aucune épée magique pour me permettre d'en venir à bout, comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'en sortir !? Et d'autres encore apparaissent autour de moi, cherchant à me piéger ! Mais en cherchant partout autour de moi une solution, j'aperçois ce pourquoi je m'étais mise dans ce pétrin : Riku ! Ce dernier, parfaitement (et bien trop) stoïque, se tient sur la presqu'île, observant la boule de ténèbres._

 **« RIKU, SAUVE-TOI ! »** _Je tente de le réveiller._

 _Mais le jeune homme ne bouge toujours pas, comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Je grogne de frustration contre lui et de peur pour lui, me demandant bien pourquoi il ne semble pas paniqué par la situation que nous vivons. Mais pas le temps de penser, je dois parvenir à le rejoindre coûte que coûte !_

 _Mais l'une de ces saletés profite de ma distraction pour, à nouveau, me griffer, cette fois sur le bras gauche. Je crie entre mes dents, les regardant avec des yeux embués par la rage._

 **« Dégagez de mon chemin ! »**

 _Ne voyant pas beaucoup de solution pour m'enfuir, j'empoigne rapidement une poignée de sable et la jette sur les bestioles noires se trouvant sur mon passage, parvenant à les aveugler ! Refusant de crier victoire trop vite, je me dépêche de les dépasser, et me rue sur la cabane reliant, par un passage dans la roche, la plage de la presqu'île. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur et claque la porte derrière moi, m'y tenant quelques instants dans l'espoir ridicule de les empêcher d'entrer. La respiration sifflante, je m'engouffre dans la noirceur du passage, rejoignant rapidement la presqu'île._

 _Toujours au-dessus d'elle, la boule noire semble grossir de plus en plus, et... paraît bouger, comme entrecoupée de violents frémissements à sa surface... A ce rythme, elle allait engloutir toute l'île, voire plus ! Il fallait absolument que je conduise mes amis loin d'ici ! Riku est toujours en train d'épier cette chose mystérieuse et maléfique, et c'est le cœur serré par l'inquiétude... que je constate que Kairi n'est pas avec lui ! Je secoue la tête d'angoisse, imaginant le pire, et cours rejoindre mon compagnon._

 **« Riku, espèce d'imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** _Je m'exclame avec crainte en me posant devant lui, agrippant ses épaules et le secouant un peu._ **Bon sang, j'étais morte de peur ! Et où est Kairi !? Je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi ! »**

 _Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Ses yeux perçants ne cessent de contempler la boule de ténèbres, me faisant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Même la mention de Kairi ne le ramène pas à la réalité... Cette boule étrange joue-t-elle sur l'esprit de mon ami ? Gémissant avec incertitude, j'encadre son visage de ses mains, le secouant encore._

 **« Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Riku, il faut retrouver Kairi !**

 **\- La porte... Elle s'est ouverte... »**

 _J'ouvre grands les yeux devant cette phrase. Encore cette foutue histoire de porte !? Je ne comprends plus rien, entre cette boule géante au-dessus de nos têtes, ces dangereuses créatures noires, et son étrange comportement... Grognant d'anxiété, je l'oblige à me regarder droit dans les yeux._

 **« Riku, ne te focalise pas sur ce truc, regarde-MOI !** _Je le supplie le plus sérieusement que je peux._ **On est en danger ici, il faut partir ! Pense à Kairi, ne pense qu'à Kairi ! Tu te rappeles que tu t'aies toujours juré de la protéger ?! C'est le moment, alors reprends-toi, je t'en prie ! »**

 _À mon plus grand soulagement, mes mots semblent faire mouche, tandis qu'il cligne faiblement des yeux, enfin entièrement concentré sur moi. Comprenant finalement que notre amie court un grand risque, il reprend très vite son air déterminé, hochant la tête. Je soupire profondément, essayant de sourire un peu pour le rassurer, et me retourne, prête à affronter la tempête et ces créatures noires avec lui._

 _Hélas, les choses se compliquent encore plus... lorsqu'une masse ténébreuse apparaît sous mes pieds, me figeant sur place. J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde, je ne fais que m'épuiser, et les faire encore plus grandir autour de moi. Non, cela ne peut pas se terminer comme dans mon rêve !_

 **« C'est pas vrai ! RI... »**

 _Mais lui aussi s'est retrouvé piégé par les ténèbres, de plus en plus entouré par ces tentacules noires et fumeuses. Mais, contrairement à moi, il ne montre aucun signe de peur, ne bougeant pas d'un muscle. Il reste quelques secondes silencieux, avant de me contempler avec beaucoup de sérieux, me faisant frémir. Et tandis qu'il se fait de plus en plus happer, il annonce profondément :_

 **« Ali, là est notre chance. Enfin, nous allons pouvoir accomplir ce que nous avons toujours désiré. La peur ne doit pas nous freiner.**

 **\- RIKU, ARRÊTE !** _Je tente de le convaincre, continuant à bouger pour essayer de me dégager._ **Il faut retrouver Kairi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !**

 **\- Je ne laisserai pas les Ténèbres faire du mal à Kairi. Ni à toi. Joins-toi à nous, Ali. »**

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser en le contemplant. Dans ses yeux, je vois toujours sa grande volonté à toujours être là pour veiller sur celle qu'il aime... mais l'adrénaline de quitter enfin ce monde à l'aide de ces ténèbres le rend presque méconnaissable. Pourquoi prendre tant de risque en se jetant ainsi dans l'inconnu !? Je le regarde avec désespoir, tandis qu'il tend calmement sa main vers moi avec un petit sourire confiant._

 **« Riku... Non... »** _Je murmure d'une voix tremblante, partagée devant tant de foi._

 _Je reprends cependant bien vite mes esprits lorsque les ténèbres commencent vraiment à nous noyer tous les deux, m'empêchant de plus en plus de bouger. Je crie de rage et de peur, cherchant à atteindre la main tendue de mon ami, toujours aussi calme malgré qu'il disparaisse petit à petit de ma vue._

 **« RIKU, NON ! SAUVE-TOI ! RIKU ! RIKUUUUUUU ! »**

 _Mais ma voix est étouffée dans les ténèbres qui finissent enfin par me prendre toute entière... Comme dans mon rêve, je n'arrive plus à respirer, me sentant mourir à petit feu. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, ÇA NE PEUT PAS ! Je ne veux pas mourir ainsi, et je ne veux pas perdre Riku de cette manière ! Et Kairi compte sur nous, je ne dois pas disparaître ! Je ne pense qu'aux deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, à mes amis, à mon île, à mes animaux, même à ma famille, je ne peux pas laisser les ténèbres me dompter ! Je refuse, JE REFUSE !_

 _C'est en laissant mes sentiments exploser en moi qu'un miracle se produit... Surgissant de toute la noirceur qui me fait agoniser, une vive lumière... Hypnotisante, attrayante et chaude... Est-ce la lumière au bout du tunnel, la porte vers le Paradis... ? Non, étrangement, je ne me sens plus mourir face à cet éclat... Et... je la sens m'appeler... Me tirer à elle, comme si une main bienveillante m'y conduisait... Et au plus profond de mon cœur, j'entends de nouveau la voix de mon rêve :_

 **N'aies pas peur. Tu possèdes la plus puissante des armes.**

 _La peur m'abandonnant, je tends la main vers cette lumière. Elle ne la traverse pas, au contraire, mes doigts se referment sur quelque chose, tandis que je sens en un éclair mon corps revivre, ramenée à la réalité. Toujours dans une sorte d'état second, je baisse mon regard... et regarde avec des yeux brillants ce que la lumière m'avait offerte pour me sauver : une sorte d'épée argentée, mais en forme de clé, avec un manche en or un porte-clé s'y balance, et représente les mêmes cercles étranges que ceux de l'épée de mon rêve..._

 **La Keyblade. La Keyblade. La Keyblade.**

 _J'ai beaucoup de mal à me réveiller, ne faisant que contempler cette étrange arme. Je me sens encore plus en sécurité avec cette drôle de clé en main qu'avec mon épée magique... Et cette chaleur dans le cœur ne me quitte toujours pas... J'agrippe plus fermement le manche, m'électrisant de son étrange aura. Et malgré que la voix mystérieuse disparaît dans le vide, cette fois... je ne me sens étrangement plus seule... Cette arme m'a-t-elle uniquement sauvé la vie... ou était en train de causer bien plus de choses en moi... ?_

 _Mais comme si un poids me retombait soudainement lourdement sur les épaules, je reviens à la réalité, clignant des yeux et quittant enfin ma transe. Et en levant les yeux... je vois avec horreur que je suis seule sur la presqu'île : Riku a disparu... Je crois d'abord à un mauvais rêve, serrant cette... Keyblade avec plus de fermeté jusqu'à m'en faire mal... mais je dois me faire à l'évidence : les ténèbres avaient emporté mon ami dieu sait où..._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de hurler ma rage et mon inquiétude dans le vent que de nouvelles créatures noires apparaissent autour de moi, encore plus nombreuses. Je ressens une violente adrénaline m'envahir, et pas uniquement parce que je suis cette fois armée, tandis que je les regarde avec des yeux enragés._

 **« OÙ L'AVEZ-VOUS EMMENÉ, SALETÉS!? »** _Je crie de colère._

 _Emportée par la rage, ma Keyblade transperce de part et d'autre l'une de ces bestioles, la faisant disparaître dans une écœurante explosion noire. Je respire fort et sent mon cœur éclater dans ma poitrine jusqu'à m'en faire mal, mais qu'importe, je continue d'attaquer de tous les côtés, réduisant en charpies ces créatures. Elle m'avait pris Riku, et je comptais bien leur faire payer ! Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, je dois me faire une raison : plus j'en abats, et plus il en apparaît. Et malgré que je possède cette nouvelle arme pour me protéger, je m'épuise de plus en plus à force de m'acharner. J'ai beau détesté cette idée, je sais pertinemment que m'en prendre à ces monstres de ténèbres ne me ramènera pas mon ami... Je devais donc à tout prix me focaliser sur mon autre objectif : retrouver Kairi._

 _Évitant au maximum mes ennemis pour économiser mes forces, je quitte la presqu'île et rejoins la plage principale, criant le nom de mon amie aux quatre vents. Je crains le pire, l'imaginant emportée également par les ténèbres... mais un détail interpelle et me sors de mes idées noires : à l'entrée exacte de me grotte secrète... se trouve maintenant une magnifique porte blanche... Je ne cherche plus à comprendre la logique de tout ça, n'espérant qu'une chose : que Kairi se soit abritée à l'intérieur._

 _Le cœur serré sous l'appréhension, je me rue sur cette dernière après avoir détruit une dernière créature, et est soulagée de constater qu'elle s'ouvre sous ma poussée. Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, je pénètre à l'intérieur de la grotte, me contrefichant de me cogner contre les parois à cause de l'obscurité. Et je me sens délivrée d'un immense poids en voyant que la jeune adolescente s'y trouve bien..._

 **« KAIRI ! »** _Je m'exclame de soulagement, courant vers elle._

 _Mais tout comme Riku, mon amie semble dans un étrange état de transe, les yeux scrutant avec une bizarre intensité la mystérieuse porte de la grotte. Non, cette fois, hors de question qu'elle se laisse manipuler ! Je m'agenouille devant elle, posant ma Keyblade par terre, et caresse doucement ses cheveux pour la faire revenir à moi._

 **« Kairi... Petite puce... Regarde-moi, je t'en supplie... Je suis là, je suis là... Réveille-toi... »** _Je la supplie faiblement, essayant de contenir du mieux que je le pouvais ma voix tremblante._

 _Elle semble réceptive à mes mots, tandis que ses yeux bleus me contemplent avec fatigue, comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne semble pas effrayée, mais... beaucoup trop calme, prise dans un état second... Je n'aime pas ça du tout, qu'est-ce que ce chaos avait provoqué chez mes amis..._

 **« Ali... _Murmure-t-elle d'une voix éteinte._ Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? Où... Où est Riku... ?**

 **\- … J'en... J'en sais rien...** _Je mens à moitié, ayant beaucoup de difficultés à retenir mes larmes._ **Écoute, il faut pas rester là, il faut quitter immédiatement l'Île. Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera, mais pour le moment, il faut penser à notre sécurité, c'est ce qu'il voudrait ! Je te protégerai, je te le promets ! »**

 _Je sais pertinemment qu'elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour croire à mes bobards, voyant parfaitement que je ne suis pas rassurée. Mais peut-être pour me donner un peu d'espoir, elle affiche un petit sourire faible._

 **« Avec ta drôle de clé... ? C'est original...** _Parvient-elle doucement à se moquer, me réchauffant le cœur et me rassurant de son état._

 **\- Hehe... Je retrouve bien là ma petite sœur... Même dans les pires moments... Merci, Kairi... »**

 _Malgré que cette situation semblait désespérée, je suis plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés. Même soumise à un étrange comportement, même inquiète pour Riku, même atteinte du même stress que moi, elle parvient à me redonner un peu de confiance... Il y avait décidément bien quelque chose en cet être qui rendait toute situation plein d'espoir... Et je lui en suis plus que reconnaissante en cet instant... J'agrippe avec un maximum de courage mon arme, la scrutant avec un regard reconnaissant, et m'apprête à quitter avec elle la grotte... mais de nouveau, la réalité m'arrache au peu d'espoir qu'il me reste... et cette fois-ci de la pire des manières..._

 _Sans que rien ne l'annonce, enfin, après toutes ces années, la porte mystérieuse s'ouvre subitement... mais n'y dévoile que des ténèbres, plus noires encore que celles que j'avais affronté... Un vent puissant s'en échappe, m'éjectant au niveau de l'entrée avec violence je suis projetée contre une paroi, hurlant de douleur quand la roche ouvre profondément mon bras gauche. Mais avec l'énergie du désespoir, je plante ma Keyblade au sol, parvenant à m'accroupir au sol pour ne pas m'envoler. J'ai atrocement mal, et je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, mais je suis prête à réceptionner Kairi dans mes bras... mais ce que je contemple me remplit de terreur..._

 _Kairi est toujours au même point, mais cette fois-ci... elle est élevée au-dessus du sol par des tentacules de ténèbres qui la maintiennent par les bras. Elle tente tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se dégager, montrant un courage exemplaire, mais rien n'y fait ! Et une masse noire, la même que celle qui a enveloppé Riku, s'approche dangereusement d'elle... Non, pas encore !_

 **« KAIRI !** _Je hurle de peur en essayant de me rapprocher d'elle... sans succès, le vent devenant de plus en plus fort._

 **\- ALI ! AIDE-MOI !** _Me supplie-t-elle avec des yeux larmoyants, se laissant aller pour la première fois à la peur._ **JE T'EN PRIE, AIDE-MOI !**

 **\- NON NON NON, KAIRI, TIENS BON, KAI... »**

 _… Mais c'est complètement impuissante que j'assiste au pire de tout... L'étrange masse noire implose soudain en plusieurs éclats... certains allant directement empaler la jeune fille... Aucun sang ne gicle... mais je vois parfaitement ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes s'éteindre... en même temps que sa vie... tandis que les tentacules la font lentement disparaître dans la porte... Je ne peux réagir pendant quelques micro-secondes, mes yeux vitreux et exorbités contemplant l'endroit où elle se tenait sans cligner..._

 _... C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... Elle ne pouvait... Elle n'était pas... Non... Non..._

 **« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »** _Je hurle jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix, mes larmes coulant à flot le long de mes joues._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser aller à mon désespoir, le vent parvenant à m'éjecter, ma Keyblade en main, jusqu'à la sortie. Je me cogne contre toutes les parois, je tourbillonne sur moi-même, j'ai mal, mal partout... mais je continue de pleurer et de hurler mon chagrin, ne supportant pas l'idée... que je venais de perdre pour toujours ma meilleure amie..._

 _Après ce qui semble être une éternité, j'atterris violemment sur du sable. J'ai des bleus et des hémorragies un peu partout sur le corps... mais cela n'a aucune importance lorsque je constate avec horreur que toute mon île a disparu, des morceaux étant disséminés un peu partout dans un paysage de ténèbres je suis moi-même sur un petit pan de l'ancienne plage. L'Île du Destin est juste méconnaissable, et le littoral semble avoir complètement disparu. Il ne reste... plus rien..._

 _… Je reste un long moment à quatre pattes sur le sable, mes larmes l'humidifiant. J'ai tout perdu... Tout... Ma famille est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est, et je les ai quitté sur une dispute... Ma maison, ma ville... Toutes détruites... Ri... Riku a disparu sous mes yeux... et j'ignore complètement s'il a pu s'en sortir... Et... Et K... Kairi... a été... tuée... sans... sans que je puisse... rien y faire..._

 **« … Non... Non non nooooon... C'est... C'est pas vrai... C'est pas... pas vrai... ! Pourquoi... C'est un cauchemar... Je... Je vais me réveiller... C'est pas vrai... ! »** _Je bafouille, noyée par mes larmes._

 _J'ai tant de haine en moi... Tant de haine envers ces ténèbres et ces étranges créatures qui avaient gâché ma vie... Mais surtout tant de haine à mon encontre pour avoir été incapable de défendre ceux que je m'étais jurée de protéger... Pourquoi cela avait-il fini ainsi, pourquoi, pourquoi !?_

 _Mais je suis extraite de ma dépression quand une immense ombre me recouvre. Je lève mes yeux larmoyants... et ressens un violent frisson dans le dos en reconnaissant le colosse noir que j'avais affronté à la fin de mon rêve... Encore lui... Je parie que c'est leur chef... et la cause de tout ça... et de la fin de tout ce qui comptait dans ma vie... Presque à m'en couper la circulation sanguine, j'empoigne fortement ma clé, regardant avec une haine non dissimulée mon nouvel ennemi._

 **« Salopard... Tout est de ta faute... J'ai tout perdu par ta faute... Je sais comment te vaincre, maintenant... TU VAS SOUFFRIR ! »**

 _Malgré mes blessures et mon état, je me rue sur lui, sachant cette fois quoi faire pour le tuer. Le géant semble bien plus rapide et féroce que dans mon souvenir, me rendant la tâche plus difficile les coups qu'il porte au sol de ses immenses poings me font perdre plusieurs fois l'équilibre, et je suis assaillie de toute part par d'autres bestioles noires. Mais la rage que je ressens me rend plus dangereuse encore, et je les fais exploser dans un jet de ténèbres les uns après les autres._

 _Je dois cependant attendre de longues minutes avant d'avoir une opportunité. Lorsqu'il balance une nouvelle fois son poing au sol, j'esquive avec une roulade sur le côté, essayant de ne pas me soucier du sable brûlant mes blessures, et bondit sur son bras comme la dernière fois, je parviens avec du mal à m'approcher de son visage, faisant de mon possible pour ne pas tomber devant ses nombreux soubresauts. Et les yeux étincelants sous la colère, je l'attaque rapidement et férocement, ma Keyblade semblant lui faire bien plus mal que l'épée magique._

 **« Crève crève CRÈVE ! »** _Je m'égosille._

 _Et enfin, après beaucoup d'efforts, l'immense créature pousse un profond gémissement d'agonie. N'attendant pas qu'il m'éjecte, je saute de son épaule, mais m'écrase au sol du fait de sa hauteur, gémissant de douleur en sentant que ma cheville s'est probablement foulée, voire brisée (J'ai de la chance de n'avoir que ça)._

 _Pleurant de douleur et de rage, je suis cependant prête à m'éloigner de lui lorsqu'il s'effondrera... mais cela ne se passe pas comme dans mon rêve... Je ne le remarque que maintenant, mais l'immense boule de ténèbres qui se trouvait au-dessus de la presqu'île est maintenant au-dessus de nos têtes, et a doublé de volume... commençant même à absorber tout ce qui reste de l'Île ! J'agrippe fermement ma Keyblade du peu de forces qu'il me reste de mon bras blessé, et m'accroche du mieux que je le peux à une planche enfouie dans le sable à mes côtés la force de gravité de la boule de ténèbres est telle que je commence à me faire happer par elle ! Même le corps géant agonisant de mon ennemi finit par se faire avoir, disparaissant en son cœur !_

 _Je sens mes forces m'abandonner petit à petit, tandis que je pense à toutes les personnes qui comptent dans ma vie... Riku et Kairi en tête... J'allais mourir en ignorant complètement ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là... Les Ténèbres auraient eu finalement raison de moi... Gémissant de peur, je serre encore plus la Keyblade entre mes doigts, espérant y ressentir de nouveau sa chaleur réconfortante..._

 **N'aies pas peur. Tout ira bien.**

 _Mais c'est dans un cri de terreur que je lâche prise, happée par la boule de ténèbres, sourde aux paroles réconfortantes de la Voix..._

 _Je ressens d'abord la peur... Puis le froid... Puis le noir... Et puis plus rien..._

 **xxxxxxx**

 **(... Je vous avais prévenu que la conversation avec les parents seraient violentes...**

 **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, Kairi s'est bien faite tuer par les Ténèbres ! Enfin, tuer... Je ne dirais rien de plus !**

 **En effet, une très bonne amie à moi m'a fait la remarque comme quoi après l'Ile du Destin, il serait difficile d'instaurer un bon lien entre Kairi et Ali, et elle a totalement raison ! Sora a quelque chose de spécial envers Kairi, mais Ali ? J'y ai donc réfléchi... et je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à exploiter, qui amènera et cette relation souhaitée, et un développement entre Riku, Kairi et Ali. J'espère ne pas me tromper, et que cela vous plaira... Mais non, déjà, je vous le dis, Kairi n'est pas en Ali !**

 **Prochain arrêt... La Ville de Traverse ! Enfin, encore faut-il que j'y arrive _ )**


	4. Chapitre 2-1 : Ville de Traverse

_… **Dernier chapitre posté... le 5 février 2018... OH LA PAUSE O_O**_

 _ **Cela faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Je suis vraiment désolée d'un tel écart... J'étais pourtant bien partie, après avoir posté le 1er chapitre, j'ai continué d'écrire... et encore... et encore... Et le chapitre 2 n'en finissait pas ! Il fait, en tout, 62 PAGES ! Je n'ai jamais autant écrit pour un chapitre !**_

 _ **Et je crois que c'est ça qui a causé mon blocage, cela a fini par me dégoûter... Mais bon, il fallait bien que je le finisse quand même ! Surtout que c'est le chapitre de l'arrivée dans la Ville de Traverse, avec l'introduction de pas mal de personnages, cela aurait été dommage !**_

 _ **Ces 62 pages seront partagées en 4 parties, plus ou moins égales, afin de vous faciliter la lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^**_

 _ **Au cours de votre lecture, vous constaterez différents numéros. Ce seront des explications que je mettrai à la fin de chaque partie, pour expliquer 2-3 trucs vous n'aurez qu'à vous référer au numéro correspondant;)**_

 _ **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE ! Et, d'avance, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2019 ^_^**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapitre 2 : "Le début du voyage"**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ville de Traverse**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _…... Quelle nuit épouvantable j'ai dû traverser... Je me sens si endolorie, si gelée, si nauséeuse... Avais-je attrapé froid d'une quelconque manière ? Je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir qui pourrait expliquer mon drôle d'état... Et ce mal de dos... Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à changer prochainement mon matelas._

 _Je commence à m'extirper doucement de mon drôle de sommeil, gardant toutefois les yeux fermés pour essayer de chasser mon mal-être, ma tête tombant lourdement sur les côtés. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever pour l'instant, trop mal en point pour cela. Mais c'est une léchouille sur le visage qui me pousse à finalement entièrement me « réveiller »._

 **« Oh Holly... Mmmmmm... Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas me lécher le visage... »** _Je marmonne, gesticulant faiblement la main pour pousser ma chienne._

 _… C'est bizarre... J'avais passé la nuit chez mes parents ? Je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir du moment où je me serais endormie chez eux... Mais comment alors expliquer la présence de notre petit animal de compagnie à mes côtés ? C'est devant l'insistance de ses léchouilles que je suis obligée de cligner des yeux, prête à légèrement la rouspéter._

 _…... Mais ce n'est pas Holly que je découvre en recouvrant, après quelques instants, ma vue : devant moi... se tient un chien étranger de taille moyenne, aux longues oreilles et à la truffe noires, avec une queue aussi fine qu'une ficelle, portant un collier vert... et étant surtout entièrement jaune... C'est officiel, j'avais certainement bu une bière de trop la veille, d'où mon état... Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner faiblement et bêtement, surtout devant sa bouille curieuse et absolument adorable._

 **« T'es mignon toi... Comment tu t'appelles... ? »** _J'ose demander au chien de mon rêve._

 _Mais son aboiement joyeux et assourdissant, en guise de réponse, me fait sursauter, me faisant pleinement prendre conscience que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Et un autre élément achève de me le faire savoir... Très violemment, une horrible douleur s'empare de tout mon corps, me faisant crier je baisse le regard... et vois enfin les nombreux bleus et, pire encore, toutes les blessures sanguinolentes qui parsèment mon corps... J'écarquille les yeux sous le coup de la terreur, d'abord perdue... avant que l'horrible vérité ne me frappe encore plus fortement..._

 _Tout me revient, à présent... La dispute avec mes parents... La tempête... L'Île du Destin sous la menace d'une énorme boule de ténèbres... Riku disparaissant dans ces dernières... Et Kairi... Sous l'effet du choc, je couvre ma bouche pour me retenir de vomir, provoquant un gémissement d'inquiétude de la part de mon compagnon à quatre pattes._

 **« C'est pas vrai... C'est pas vrai... C'est pas vrai... »** _Je gémis de désespoir, les larmes me montant aux yeux._

 _Moi qui espérais que cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar provenant d'une nuit troublée... Mais cette douleur me fait trop rappeler qu'il s'agit de l'horrible réalité... C'est impossible, c'est impossible, tout ça n'a pas pu arriver !_

 **« Non non non non non... !** _J'essaye de me convaincre, agrippant mes cheveux de mes mains sous le coup du stress._ **Ma maison, ma famille, mon Île ! RIKU ! KAIRI ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »**

 _Je ne peux retenir des cris de détresse, mes larmes coulant à flot le long de mes joues, tandis que je secoue rapidement la tête, craquant complètement. Mais paraissant sensible à mon chagrin, le chien jaune pose une douce patte sur ma jambe, tandis qu'il me regarde avec des yeux brillants, gémissant comme s'il essayait de me réconforter. Je me calme un instant, le regardant avec des yeux larmoyants, voyant trop en lui le même amour que me donnaient mes propres chiens... Ayant plus que besoin de chaleur, et ne me souciant pas sur le coup que je ne suis pas sa maîtresse, je me jette à son cou, l'enlaçant tandis que je pleure sur son épaule. Il ne s'éloigne pas pour autant de moi, posant sa patte sur mon épaule, tandis qu'il me léchouille de temps en temps la joue pour me réconforter. Comme n'importe quel chien, il reste attentif à la détresse humaine... Il n'y avait vraiment pas meilleur support qu'un animal... **(1)**_

 _Au bout de longues minutes, je parviens à légèrement me calmer, me reculant et essuyant mes larmes. Mon cœur est toujours aussi brisé par les horreurs que j'ai vécu, mais je dois impérativement trouver un moyen de soigner mes blessures, avant que ceux-ci ne s'affectent et ne me poussent jusqu'à la tombe._

 **« Pardon bonhomme...** _Je m'excuse faiblement, caressant le sommet de son crâne avec douceur._ **Si... Si je m'écoutais... je... Non, je ne peux pas... Pas pour l'instant... Il faut que je trouve un médecin, et que je réfléchisse à... après... »**

 _Je dois tenir bon encore un temps... même si envisager un après me semble impossible dans ces conditions... Grinçant des dents, je me relève péniblement, le chien jaune m'aidant du mieux qu'il le peut à me tenir sur place, tandis que je me colle au mur en ravalant des larmes de douleur mes blessures sont insupportables, et je suis maintenant certaine que ma cheville droite est foulée des suites de ma chute. Et c'est en repensant au combat qui m'avait valu cette foulure que je remarque que je n'ai plus en main l'étrange clé qui m'avait aidé à me protéger contre ces créatures noires. Mince, elle aurait pu m'être encore très utile !_

 _… Surtout quand je vois enfin l'endroit où j'avais atterri... Je constate que je suis dans une ruelle sombre parsemée de détritus divers en levant les yeux, je distingue des toits en briques rouges, et des façades d'un style que je n'avais jamais vu nulle part ailleurs. Mon cœur se serre d'angoisse : comment m'étais-je échappée de la boule de ténèbres ?! Quel est cet endroit !? J'essaye, par tous les moyens, de calmer mon cœur battant et mes yeux piquants, mais je me sens tellement vulnérable en cet instant... Non seulement j'avais tout perdu en l'espace de quelques heures, mais je me retrouvais maintenant seule dans cet endroit inconnu..._

 _Gémissant une nouvelle fois de peur et de mal à la fois, je me focalise de nouveau sur mon nouvel ami, demandant presque avec l'espoir d'avoir une réponse :_

 **« Tu... Tu sais où on est... ? »**

 _Soudain, il lève une oreille et regarde en arrière avec grand intérêt, semblant entendre un bruit lointain. Et, sans cri égard, il fait demi-tour et commence à quitter la ruelle._

 **« Non ! Attends, je t'en prie ! »** _Je le supplie d'une voix tremblante._

 _Il s'arrête un instant devant mon appel plaintif, me regardant avec les mêmes yeux attachants. Puis il aboie une dernière fois, comme une invitation à le suivre, avant de disparaître de ma vue. Ne voulant pas être abandonnée par le premier être qui m'avait apporté de l'aide, je tente de le suivre, mais me retiens de hurler devant la douleur saisissante de ma cheville et les brûlures occasionnées par mes blessures. Je me maintiens vite contre une grosse caisse en bois, retenant un juron._

 **« Oh bon sang... ! »** _Je grogne, tremblante._

 _Il me fallait des soins au plus vite. Et seulement après, je chercherai des réponses. Je devais m'organiser et garder les idées claires... comme me l'avait toujours enseigné Riku... Je réfute un instant mon désespoir, et attrape par terre un long bout de bois pour m'en servir comme canne, avant de quitter à mon tour la ruelle. Et ce qui m'attend à la sortie me coupe le souffle..._

 _L'endroit où j'ai atterri possède un charme incroyable. De prime abord, il s'agit d'une ville paraissant assez vivante, plusieurs boutiques et un café entourant la grande place du quartier où je me trouve ; les façades, de bois ou de briques marrons, s'accordent parfaitement avec la lumière orangée des nombreuses lanternes parsemées un peu partout. Le sol est de toute beauté, entièrement faite de pavées; et un magnifique ciel étoilé surplombe le tout, donnant à ce lieu un cadre absolument irréel._

 _Je suis un instant perdue dans la contemplation de ce lieu mystérieux, hypnotisée par la beauté s'y dégageant. Rien de semblable, à ma connaissance, ne se trouvait proche de ma ville, et pendant un bref instant, une explication invraisemblable me traverse l'esprit : je suis désormais dans un autre monde. Mais non seulement l'absurdité de la chose me fait redescendre sur terre... mais également le fait de penser comme Kairi, elle qui adorait toujours employer ce terme... Je me retiens fort de ne pas craquer de nouveau, essuyant d'un revers de mon poignée mes larmes montantes._

 **« Calme-toi... Calme-toi... Calme-toi...** _Je m'ordonne sans grande conviction, n'empêchant pas pour autant mon corps de trembler._ **Concentre-toi, Ali... »**

 _Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal, parvenant de moins en moins à discerner ma douleur interne de ma douleur physique, mes jambes ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à me supporter. Je dois faire vite ! Malheureusement pour moi, personne n'est dehors à une heure pareille, et j'ignore, bien entendu, où trouver un médecin. Je regarde autour de moi, et décide de tenter ma chance dans l'une des boutiques, dans l'espoir stupide que quelqu'un y réside._

 _Je m'approche de la plus proche de ma position, chaque pas me coûtant un gémissement. Au vu de la pancarte lumineuse en forme de... lotus (Je crois ? ) où est inscrit « Jewelry », il doit s'agir d'une bijouterie. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il y ait bien une personne à l'intérieur..._

 **« Hey, y'a quelqu'un !?** _J'appelle aussi fort que je le peux en frappant la porte de mon poing._ **Je vous en prie, ouvrez-moi !**

 **\- Oh, pas la peine de frapper, c'est ouvert ! Fracassez pas ma porte et entrez ! »**

 _J'écarquille les yeux devant cette réponse, sursautant. Une joaillerie nocturne, c'était... original... Même si le propriétaire ne devait pas forcément faire beaucoup de chiffre d'affaires... Mais je réfute ces pensées parasites, m'engouffrant à l'intérieur._

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir d'aise devant la chaleur dégagée par le feu de cheminée grésillant dans cette boutique. Cette dernière est tout à fait simple et charmante, proposant derrières des vitrines des bijoux de toute sorte... faits de joyaux que je n'avais jamais vu ni de visu, ni dans des livres... Cet endroit était vraiment de plus en plus curieux..._

 **« Eh bien, bienvenue chère cliente, en quoi je peux vous être... OH BON SANG, mais il vous est arrivé quoi !? »**

 _Je me tourne vers celui qui semble être le propriétaire de cette joaillerie : un homme d'âge mur (dans la quarantaine, je dirais?) blond avec une barbe mal rasée et des yeux bleus, vêtu d'un T-Shirt blanc et d'un pantalon bleu flottant entouré d'une drôle de ceinture orangée il porte également sur son front une paire de lunettes... d'aviateur et une sorte de badge marron autour du cou. Curieux personnage..._

 _Grinçant des dents, je réponds :_

 **« Ce serait... trop long à expliquer... Vous pouvez...**

 **\- Pas de problème, pas de problème, installez-vous sur le siège, je reviens tout de suite ! »** _M'ordonne-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'arrière boutique._

 _Je m'assois sur un siège au fond, reconnaissante qu'il vienne immédiatement à mon secours. Il est probablement allé appeler un médecin, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Mais je reste quelque peu coi lorsque je le vois revenir... avec seulement une bouteille contenant un étrange liquide vert en main... Je hausse les sourcils, d'un coup moins sereine en le voyant s'approcher prestement de moi._

 **« Bois ça, petite.** _M'intime-t-il en me tendant le contenant._

 **\- …... Pardon Monsieur, mais je refuse de boire un liquide que je ne connais pas...** _Je rétorque le plus poliment possible, fronçant les sourcils devant sa requête et le fait qu'il m'ait brusquement tutoyé._

 **\- Hein ? Quoi, t'as jamais vu de potion de ta vie ?!** _S'exclame-t-il en me scrutant comme si j'étais la dernière des folles._ **Mais tu viens de quel monde pour pas connaître les potions ?! Bois ça, je te dis, ça te fera du bien ! »**

 _Monde… Je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions, il emploie ce terme littéralement... même si je commence de plus en plus à avoir des doutes... Devant son insistance, et le fait qu'il me mette tout simplement la bouteille entre les mains, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de boire ce qu'elle contient. Obéir ou ne pas soigner mes blessures donnerait sûrement le même résultat... Gémissant discrètement d'agacement et de dégoût, je prends d'abord un instant pour contempler et renifler le liquide vert, n'y distinguant malheureusement rien qui puisse me laisser penser à du poison. Mon interlocuteur semble s'impatienter devant mon étude, son pied frappant frénétiquement le sol. Je fronce le nez... et bois tout le liquide d'un coup. Le sort en est jeté !_

 _Mais s'il s'agissait bien d'un poison, je peux maintenant affirmer qu'il était délicieux ! On aurait dit un mélange de jus de pomme et des meilleures fleurs comestibles ! Bon, au moins, il ne m'avait pas donné du jus de chaussettes. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de reprendre mon souffle... qu'une toute nouvelle énergie s'empare de tout mon corps, parvenant même à calmer mes douleurs ! Même certaines de mes égratignures se referment ! Je ne suis pas entièrement guérie, ma cheville étant encore assez foulée et mes plus graves blessures demeurant toujours, mais au moins, je ne saignais plus, et je parvenais à mieux bouger !_

 _Je regarde la bouteille désormais vide avec des yeux ronds, n'en revenant pas d'un tel miracle. Quel génie avait inventé un médicament pareil ?! Je scrute mon sauveur avec des yeux reconnaissants et stupéfaits._

 **« Comment... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... Comment... W... Whow !**

 **\- Haha, la première fois que quelqu'un boit une potion, c'est toujours un sacré moment !** _**(2)**_ _Ricane-t-il en se frottant le nez._ **Enfin, tu m'excuseras que cela n'ait pas fait disparaître le reste de tes blessures, il faudrait un magicien pour ça...**

 **\- Merci Monsieur...** _Je réponds doucement, souriant un peu._ **Je crois que sans vous, j'aurais pu y passer...**

 **\- Ohla ohla ohla, pas de « Monsieur » avec moi, petite !** _S'offusque-t-il en mettant ses poings sur les hanches._ **Tu me tutoies, et tu m'appelles Cid, comme tout le monde ici ! »**

 _Vraiment un curieux personnage... Un peu du genre rentre-dedans... mais il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre. J'aurais pu bien plus mal tomber ! J'incline poliment la tête, répondant :_

 **« Enchantée de faire votre... euh... ta connaissance, Cid. Je m'appelle Alison, mais tu peux m'appeler Ali. Je... Une minute... Magicien !?** _Je finis soudain par capter, le regardant de manière dubitative._ **Euh... Ça n'existe que dans les contes de fées, tout ça... Ah, j'ai compris, c'est le drôle de nom que vous donnez aux médecins, ici ! Original, je dois dire...**

 **\- … Toi, c'est évident que tu viens tout juste d'arriver à la Ville de Traverse, je me trompe... ? »** _Rétorque Cid en mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa gencive, visiblement mal à l'aise._

 _Ainsi, c'était le nom de cet endroit... Mais mal à l'aise devant sa soudaine attitude, je reprends avec hésitation :_

 **« Mais... c'est insensé... Là... Là d'où je viens... il n'y a pas de magicien, pas... pas de potion magique soignant certaines blessures... On... On est forcément... pas loin de ma ville... Et pas...**

 **\- … Écoute petite, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais... il y a probablement plus de chez toi... Tu vois, la Ville de Traverse est le refuge de toutes les personnes qui ont perdu leurs mondes d'origine... Et comme tout le monde ici, tu as pu l'atteindre en priant de tout ton cœur, ou un truc comme ça, pour un abri, avant que ta ville ne disparaisse... Je suis vraiment désolé... »**

 _Cela confirme mes pires doutes... Devenant livide, je sens l'effet bénéfique de la potion me quitter d'un coup, tandis que je me penche sur moi, tremblant. Je voulais tellement m'accrocher à un dernier espoir que mon chez-moi s'en était sorti, que les ténèbres n'avaient pas tout détruit... mais je suis bel et bien toute seule... Refusant de laisser Cid voir mes larmes, je cache mon visage entre mes mains, gémissant :_

 **« C'est pas vrai... C'est pas vrai... Ils sont vraiment tous morts... Oh non non non non... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Oh bon sang...**

 **\- … Désolé...** _S'excuse-t-il sincèrement, grattant l'arrière de son cou._ **J'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, encore moins pour annoncer des trucs pareils... Euh... Si ça peut te consoler, Ali, je suis passé par le même truc, et... on trouve forcément un moyen de se relever, surtout ici. Traverse permet vraiment une renaissance, et tous les gens ici sont sympas.**

 **\- Pardon, mais ça ne me réconforte pas, là... !** _Je siffle, relevant vers lui mon visage rouge et bouffi._ J **e viens de perdre tout ce qui comptait pour moi, j'en ai un peu rien à faire de cette Ville pour le moment ! »**

 _De nouveau, je constate que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Lui qui m'avais donné un début de soin ne méritait pas un tel traitement, mais encore une fois, je faisais ma garce sous le coup de mes émotions. Je me mords les lèvres, baissant les yeux de honte._

 **« … Désolée... Je ne voulais pas...**

 **\- Haha, t'inquiète pas, aucun mal de fait !** _Rit Cid pour ma plus grande surprise, sa grosse main me tapotant la tête pour me réconforter._ **On est tous passé par là, et je connais quelqu'un pour qui ça a été encore pire. Tu verras, ça va forcément s'arranger. »**

 _Même si je lui suis reconnaissante d'essayer de me remonter le moral, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ses paroles. Pour l'instant, étant avec lui, je parviens à garder la tête froide... mais dès que je vais me retrouver toute seule, je vais tomber dans une énième phase de dépression... Je suis plus que faible moralement, et les seules personnes qui parvenaient... à me maintenir en vie m'ont été arrachées... Comment je peux espérer que la situation s'arrange pour moi... ? Me connaissant, j'allais très vite baisser les bras, malgré tous mes efforts, et malgré le fait que je devais, pour eux, maintenir le cap..._

 _Mais ne voulant pas paraître impolie, et encore moins l'agacer avec ma mélancolie, je me contente de profondément soupirer et de hocher la tête. Il m'ébouriffe une dernière fois les cheveux (Déjà dans un sale état. Vivement que je puisse prendre une douche ! ), avant de reculer._

 **« Pas de panique, Ali, Cid va veiller sur toi ! Mais avant de réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire de toi, je vais t'amener à une personne de confiance qui saura guérir le reste de tes blessures. Faudrait pas que tu me tombes entre les doigts !**

 **\- Les magiciens existent vraiment dans cette ville, enfin... dans ce monde... ?** _Je m'interroge, réellement retournée par cette information._

 **\- Ah, si tu savais ce que cette ville et tous les autres mondes peuvent offrir ! »** _Affirme Cid de sa voix tonitruante._

 _Tout cela est tellement ironique... Combien de fois je me suis imaginée atterrissant dans un monde complètement différent, où la magie et la science-fiction se côtoieraient... Et maintenant que je vivais cela en vrai... j'étais terrifiée... J'aurais tant voulu que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances... et en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis..._

 _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le questionner davantage sur la Ville de Traverse et les autres mondes... car un cri perçant retentit à l'extérieur. Nous nous regardons avec choc, avant de nous diriger d'un bond vers la sortie. Et en ouvrant la porte à la volée... le cauchemar reprend... Dehors se trouvait une dizaine des mêmes créatures noires qui avaient attaqué mon Île... Mais le spectacle est encore plus horrible à contempler lorsque je vois un homme brun se faire tacler au sol par l'une d'elles... avant que le monstre ne transperce sa poitrine de ses griffes... Au vu de son regard vide, j'ai l'impression de revoir à nouveau ma chère Kairi se faire tuer sous mes yeux, me faisant gémir profondément de douleur, tandis que je couvre ma bouche._

 _Mais sans que je ne l'explique, son cadavre disparaît dans les airs... avant qu'un gros cœur de lumière n'apparaisse à la place. Mais celui-ci ne reste en l'air qu'une fraction de seconde, devenant en l'espace d'un éclair un autre type de ces monstres noirs : très ressemblant aux petites créatures, mais étant doté cette fois d'une armure bleue et d'un casque en métal. Et à ma plus grande horreur, d'autres de ces bestioles apparaissent les unes après les autres, grossissant leurs rangs !_

 _Partagée entre la peine et la rage, je serre fortement les poings, grinçant des dents et me mettant en position de défense. Mais remarquant mon désir de me battre, Cid m'arrête tout de suite en me frappant derrière la tête._

 **« Tu n'y penses même pas au vu de ton état ! Je m'occupe de ces saletés ! »**

 _L'homme tend alors son bras en avant... et dans un petit jet de lumière, une longue lance apparaît entre ses doigts ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter, scrutant l'arme avec des yeux écarquillés._

 **« Comment... Comment... Comment !?** _Je m'exclame en bégayant, éberluée._

 **\- Quoi, dans ton monde, vous n'avez pas non plus la Liaison d'Arme ?!** **(3)** _Souffle-t-il de dépit._ **Trop long à t'expliquer, ma lance est liée à moi, je l'invoque, et pouf, la voilà ! Maintenant, va te mettre à l'abri ! »**

 _Sans me laisser le temps de protester, Cid se jette sur les créatures avec un hurlement de guerrier, m'époustouflant par sa vitesse et sa hargne. Pour un homme « âgé », il savait vraiment bien se battre ! Sa lance tourbillonne autour de lui avec précision, ne ratant aucun monstre se trouvant sur sa route. Semblant presque s'amuser, le joaillier finit par disparaître de ma vue en allant poursuivre des créatures dans une autre rue, me laissant seule... à la merci d'autres créatures apparaissant non loin de moi et se rapprochant dangereusement !_

 _Je déteste l'avouer, mais Cid a raison. Je n'étais pas en état de me battre pleinement, ma cheville me faisant encore bien mal (malgré que je puisse tenir debout sans aide), et mes blessures étant encore trop fraîches. La potion m'avait bien requinqué, mais pas au point d'en venir à bout à mains nues... C'est alors que je repense aux derniers mots de mon compagnon : il était lié à sa lance par une curieuse magie, et elle apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin... Pouvais-je..._

 _Sachant que rentrer à l'intérieur de la bijouterie ne me sauverait pas de ces créatures, je me retrouve coincée contre la porte d'entrée. Il fallait à tout prix que j'essaye, ou bien... Je ferme alors fortement les yeux, priant de toute mon âme la voix qui m'avait tant aidé de bien vouloir encore m'accorder son soutien... Priant pour que cette arme qui, j'en étais certaine, m'avait sauvé la vie, puisse me revenir... J'avais besoin de sa chaleur et de sa puissance... J'avais besoin de ressentir de nouveau le réconfort et la douceur qu'elle m'avait apporté... J'avais besoin d'elle pour bien plus que me sauver la vie..._

 **« Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie... »** _Je murmure avec espoir._

 _… Et c'est au moment où l'un de ces étranges soldats s'apprête à me sauter dessus que ma main droite se referme sur une poignée... avant que ma Keyblade ne transperce de part et d'autre mon assaillant, le faisant disparaître dans une explosion. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire ravi : j'ai réussi ! Je regarde avec des yeux étincelants ma clé, plus que ravie d'avoir de nouveau cette drôle d'arme entre les mains._

 **« YES ! Merci ma grande ! »** _Je m'exclame, m'adressant à elle comme si je parlais à une amie._ **(4)**

 _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de crier victoire, car l'apparition de ma Keyblade semble étrangement exciter encore plus les quelques créatures restantes. Je tiens encore plus fortement la poignée dorée, les fusillant du regard. J'avais des comptes à rendre à ces saletés !_

 _Refoulant au maximum la douleur cuisante de ma cheville, je cours/claudique jusqu'au centre de la grande place, détruisant au passage tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Comme sur mon Île, mes attaques fusent rapidement et précisément, me permettant de réduire au fil des minutes leur nombre. Prise par l'adrénaline d'avoir réussi à invoquer mon arme, j'ai l'impression... d'être plus puissante qu'avant... Mais cela ne doit être qu'un effet de mon imagination. Et cela ne m'empêche pas, malheureusement, de me recevoir quelques coups, surtout de la part d'un Soldat (Autant l'appeler comme ça), bien plus agressif que ses compères. Toujours pas de sang, ni de cicatrice, mais une nouvelle fois le même épuisement et le même mal-être... Bon sang, ce qui m'était arrivé dans la grotte et mon combat contre le colosse m'avaient grandement affaibli, et je sens que les effets de la potion commencent à se dissiper !_

 _Consciente du danger que j'encoure, je m'acharne encore plus et, heureusement, parviens à en venir à bout après quelques minutes. Je prends de longues inspirations pour tenter d'éloigner ma nausée. Je dois à tout prix retrouver Cid pour qu'il m'amène au plus vite à son magicien, si je voulais avoir une chance de pouvoir me défendre. Mais mes ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés..._

 **« Où que tu sois, ils t'attaqueront. Et ils continueront à t'attaquer aussi longtemps que tu manieras la Keyblade. »**

 _Fronçant les sourcils et m'attendant à un nouvel ennemi, je me retourne vers cette voix profonde et sérieuse... et ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres. Probablement autour de ses 18 ans, il s'agit d'un individu aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux couleur océan il est vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon en cuir noir, d'un haut blanc et d'une double ceinture marron. Sur son épaule gauche se trouve une sorte de lion rouge, également présent autour de son cou sous forme d'un collier d'argent. Mais les deux détails qui m'interpellent le plus sont sa grande cicatrice coupant le milieu de son visage... et, surtout, sa longue et curieuse épée ressemblant également à un pistolet. Dernier détail qui ne me rassure pas quant à la suite des événements..._

 _Je dois bien avouer que je ne peux m'empêcher de très rapidement rougir devant cet individu, ce dernier étant plus qu'attrayant (Bien que trop jeune pour moi), mais je me ressaisis vite. Je n'aime pas du tout le regard qu'il me lance, beaucoup trop sombre à mon goût... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait donc bien me vouloir ?_

 **« Qui es-tu, et comment tu connais l'existence de la Keyblade ?** _Je lui demande gravement, serrant davantage sa poignée._

 **\- … Pas le temps de t'expliquer. »** _Se contente-t-il de répondre, avant de s'avancer de manière menaçante._

 _Comme quoi, le physique ne fait VRAIMENT pas tout : pour qui se prenait ce gars !? Et pourquoi refusait-il de répondre à ma question, alors qu'il semblait en connaître autant sur mon arme !? Mais en voyant qu'il tend sa main vers mon arme, je comprends qu'il ne cherche qu'à s'en emparer, et pas de la manière la plus aimable. Sûrement pas, pas question que je me sépare de mon étonnante alliée !_

 _Je grogne davantage et me remets en position de défense, lui montrant que je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire._

 **« Recule !** _J'ordonne gravement, le fusillant du regard._ **Tu t'amènes comme ça, tu me tutoies sans autorisation, tu te montres mystérieux et menaçant à mon égard, et tu crois que je vais te laisser la prendre !?**

 **\- Il est évident que tu ne sais pas ce que tu tiens entre les mains.** _Rétorque le guerrier en s'arrêtant, fronçant les sourcils._ **C'est à se demander pourquoi elle a choisi une femme comme toi.**

 **\- Espèce de sale macho sexiste, tu sous-entends quoi par là !?** _Je siffle, hors de moi._ **Qu'importe si j'ignore tout d'elle, il est hors de question que je te la donne ! »**

 _Je vois clairement que ma réponse ne lui plaît pas, au vu de l'étincelle dans son regard. Tant pis pour lui, ça lui apprendra à accoster les gens comme ça ! Mais alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour ou continue ses jérémiades... au lieu de ça, il se jette d'un coup sur moi, son étrange épée s'apprêtant à me pourfendre ! J'ai tout juste le temps de me jeter en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses, le souffle court. Il était malade !?_

 **« ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !** _Je hurle de colère, la douleur de ma cheville me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux._ **Tu cherches à me tuer !?**

 **\- Non. Seulement à voir si tu mérites vraiment de porter la Keyblade.** _Répond-t-il très calmement, se mettant en position d'attaque._ **Mais ce qui va suivre va peut-être la faire se tourner vers un porteur bien plus méritant.**

 **\- Mais je sais pas pourquoi elle est venue à moi, abruti !** _Je m'exclame de fureur, me relevant difficilement._ **Et tu veux m'affronter alors que je suis blessée !? Sale lâche !**

 **\- On va donc voir si tu sais gérer une situation de crise. »** _Finit-il gravement, avant de reprendre son assaut._

 _J'ai beau essayé de lui faire entendre raison (enfin, surtout en lui beuglant dessus), rien n'y fait, cet inconnu continue de vouloir ouvertement m'éliminer ! Et cette fois, il s'agit d'un combat de bien plus haut niveau que tout ce que j'ai eu à affronter jusque-là même mes combats face à Riku semblent maintenant dérisoires à côté de ce que je suis en train de vivre. J'avais face à moi une véritable lame, métallique... et mortelle... Un simple petit coup pouvait me mettre au tapis, et une attaque bien portée..._

 _Je ne ressens ni exaltation, contrairement à mes anciens entraînements avec mes amis, ni adrénaline comme face aux créatures noires... mais seulement de la peur, qui domine même ma rage face à ce type... C'est bien la première fois que je suis confrontée à un tel combat, et j'ignore totalement comment faire pour me protéger de sa lame, à part esquiver et fuir ! En cet instant, je ne pensais qu'à ma survie, me fichant de savoir si j'aurais agi différemment si je n'avais pas mes blessures..._

 _Ma Keyblade pare difficilement les puissantes attaques de mon adversaire, et je me contente essentiellement de sauter dans tous les sens et de courir le plus loin possible de lui. Ma bouche ne sort que des hurlements et des insultes à son encontre, mais mes yeux ne traduisent qu'une profonde terreur... Je n'en suis pas fière, mais ma panique passagère m'empêche de réfléchir à autre chose._

 **« Et je suis le lâche !?** _S'énerve l'homme, tout en continuant à me poursuivre._ B **ats-toi, montre-moi ce que tu vaux !**

 **\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, LÂCHE-MOI PUTAIN !** _Je supplie presque dans un cri, le regardant avec colère._ **Tu vois bien que je suis pas en état !**

 **\- Ne me donne pas cette excuse, car les Sans-Coeur n'en auront que faire ! Défends ta vie ! »**

 _Les Sans-Coeur... Je devine immédiatement qu'il parle de ces maudites créatures noires... Ainsi donc, c'est le nom de ces monstres qui avaient détruit ma vie... Malheureusement, ces quelques secondes d'inattention me coûtent cher: à mon plus grand choc, une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de football se forme dans sa main... qu'il me balance dessus à toute vitesse ! J'esquive hélas trop tard... les flammes parvenant à toucher mon épaule droite... Je hurle de douleur devant l'insupportable sensation de brûlure, manquant de lâcher mon arme et de m'évanouir devant l'odeur de chair brûlée. En plus d'être un puissant guerrier, c'était également l'un de ces magiciens !? Je n'allais vraiment pas m'en sortir !_

 _Il s'arrête un instant de m'attaquer devant mon état, posant son épée sur son épaule. Je lève vers lui des yeux larmoyants, trop d'émotions m'envahissant d'un coup. Il secoue la tête de manière blasée, poussant un profond soupir :_

 **« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-elle choisi quelqu'un comme toi... ?**

 **\- Salopard...** _Je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir, tremblant._ **Je te jure que tu vas me le payer...**

 **\- J'en doute. »** _Achève-t-il en avançant doucement vers moi._

 _Je me sais entièrement à mon désavantage, très loin de son niveau. Je me sais à sa merci... Je suis tellement tentée d'appeler Cid à l'aide... mais je repense à l'un des conseils que m'avait souvent donné Riku :_

 **Ne montre jamais à ton adversaire qu'il est plus fort que toi, et encore moins ta peur face à lui. Même si cela semble perdu, bats-toi jusqu'au bout.**

 _Je sais qu'il a raison... Et même si cette situation semblait désespérée, je ne devais pas montrer qu'il me dominait. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir, et il était hors de question que je sois vaincue en paraissant pour une faible lâche ! Riku ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné..._

 **« … Pour toi, Riku... »** _Je pense, tout en me remettant faiblement en position de combat._

 _Mon adversaire s'arrête un instant, visiblement intrigué que je tienne encore debout. Il affiche un rapide sourire satisfait, avant de foncer de nouveau, reprenant ses assauts. N'étant pas non plus insensée, je continue d'esquiver au maximum ses coups, mais je fais en sorte que ma Keyblade le pare davantage, le métal s'entrechoquant dans un grand bruit. Je fais un peu moins pitié, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions : il allait gagner, et nous le savons tous les deux..._

 _Je bloque à un moment son épée, utilisant au maximum la force de mes bras et de mes jambes pour empêcher sa lame de m'atteindre. Mais mon corps entier tremble, et je me sens prête à défaillir, grinçant des dents sous le coup de la fatigue et de la douleur de plus en plus vive. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il dit sombrement :_

 **« Je ne veux pas te tuer. Admets que tu n'es plus en état de te battre, et donne-moi la Keyblade.**

 **\- Pas question... !** _Je maugrée._ **C'est mon unique protection face à des malades comme toi, je ne m'en séparerai pas, plutôt crever ! »**

M _ême si seulement quelques heures étaient passées... je m'étais fortement attachée à elle... Elle était non seulement puissante, mais irradiait également d'une chaleur réconfortante... qui me rappelait trop la même douceur que mes amis m'avaient toujours donné... Voire même la même tendresse que mes parents m'offraient, il y a bien des années de cela... Pour tout cela, je ne devais pas la laisser entre les mains de ce cinglé !_

 _Semblant presque désolé de la situation, il secoue la tête, achevant :_

 **« Je veillerai à ce que tu sois bien traitée à l'hôpital où tu seras. »**

 _Où lui m'aura envoyé, et je comptais bien lui causer un maximum de problèmes pour ça ! L'homme saute d'un coup de plusieurs mètres en arrière (Comment pouvait-il vaincre ainsi la gravité !? ), et commence à recréer une boule de feu. Cette fois prévenue, je suis prête à esquiver correctement... mais un bref souvenir me traverse l'esprit : celui de mes entraînements avec Wakka, le maître incontesté de la balle... que je m'amusais toujours à lui renvoyer à la figure, tel un joueur de base-ball. Oui, mais là, il s'agissait d'une boule de feu magique... Je contemple un bref instant mon arme : elle aussi avait montré d'incroyables capacités... Peut-être qu'un miracle était permis..._

 **« J'espère que ça va marcher... Je compte sur toi, ma grande... »** _Je supplie intérieurement ma Keyblade, serrant encore plus fort sa poignée._

 _Une fois la boule de feu créée, le coup part. Sachant que je n'avais qu'une seule chance, je lève mon arme pour réceptionner l'attaque... et à mon plus grand soulagement, le métal de la Keyblade ne fond pas et bloque la boule, me permettant même, avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, de la faire ricocher jusqu'à son créateur ! Encore une fois, la Keyblade ne m'avait pas déçu !_

 _Mon assaillant ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce revirement de situation. Écarquillant les yeux, il parvient cependant à rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Là était ma chance ! Puisant dans le reste de ma vitalité, je me rue sur lui, hurlant :_

 **« PRENDS ÇA ! »**

 _Je sens comme une montée d'électricité le long de mon bras droit... provenant directement de mon arme... L'espace d'une seconde, je me sens capable de soulever des montagnes. Ma main et ma Keyblade semblent ne former plus qu'une, tandis que, sans réfléchir, j'abats à mon tour une attaque... Attaque qui sort presque inconsciemment de mon corps..._

 _N'attendant pas que mon adversaire se relève, je fais un tour sur moi-même... et, aussi rapide que le vent, mon arme frappe avec puissance l'homme à genoux, l'envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres en arrière ! Je n'en reviens pas de la force qui s'est dégagée de ma Keyblade au cours de ce coup, comme si... elle l'avait propulsé avec toute la force d'un cyclone... Jamais, de moi-même, je n'aurais eu la force de produire pareille attaque, je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce phénomène... La Keyblade pouvait-elle prendre possession de moi et me faire accomplir d'incroyables attaques ?_

 _Malheureusement, malgré qu'il semble un peu sonné par cet assaut surprise, mon ennemi ne semble pas affecté outre mesure. Il se relève, me regardant avec beaucoup de hargne._

 **« C'est impossible... Comment as-tu pu lancer une telle attaque ? Tu n'as pas pu fusionner avec la Keyblade en aussi peu de temps. (5)**

 **\- Quoi... ? Mais je... »**

 _Mais mes mots restent bloqués en travers de ma gorge, ma vue se troublant d'un coup. Je sens toutes mes forces m'abandonner, cette attaque ayant usé toutes mes forces restantes... La douleur de mes blessures est trop importante, et ma cheville ne parvient plus à me maintenir debout... Je tombe à genoux par terre, le souffle de plus en plus rapide, comme lorsque je suis proche de tomber dans l'inconscience... Ma tête est lourde, mon corps n'est plus que gélatine, et mes doigts finissent par lâcher ma Keyblade... Je lève des yeux épuisés vers mon ennemi, ne parvenant plus à le distinguer correctement, m'attendant à ce qu'il me charge au vu de mon état..._

 _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir l'attaque venir. Perdant finalement tous les effets bénéfiques de la potion, et étant trop exténuée après tout ce que j'avais vécu... je tombe K.O. au sol, mes pensées s'obscurcissant..._ **(6)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **(1) :**_ J'ai toujours trouvé surprenant que Sora, à son réveil dans la Ville de Traverse, ne montre pas plus d'émotions. Et, par émotions, je parle surtout d'un gros choc, voire limite de la peur. Certes, il a toujours rêvé de découvrir d'autres mondes, et il ne cache pas son excitation en arrivant sur la place principale... Mais il vient de perdre sa maison, et toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui... Je pense que n'importe quelle autre personne aurait un peu pété les plombs ! Cela semble très excessif, mais j'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais réagi exactement comme j'ai écrit : en pleurant à chaudes larmes et en hurlant un peu. Mais bon, après, chacun a ses réactions... et je pense que, du temps de KH1, Nomura et ses équipes n'ont pas pu retranscrire toutes les émotions !

 _ **(2)**_ **:** Rien de plus basique que l'utilisation d'objets dans le gameplay d'un RPG ! Mais je tenais quand même à mentionner un peu tous ces objets du jeu bien pratique, surtout les potions ! Bien évidemment, il n'y aura pas de mention de HP ou de MP, mais les potions vont plutôt rendre moins fatigué l'utilisation, ou soigner quelques-unes de ses blessures (L'effet augmentant avec le type de potions) même principe pour la magie !

Et les blessures qu'auront Ali et ses futurs compagnons seront surtout occasionnées par des chutes et chocs, et par des armes blanches ou de la magie. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je ne pense pas que les Sans-Coeur donnent des blessures physiques ( = avec cicatrices), mais s'attaquent directement à la santé du personnage, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement et les coups atteignent son cœur... Mouais, ça sonne stupide dit comme ça ^^'' …

 _ **(3) :**_ Là, pour le nom, je me suis un peu inspirée du jeu « The Elders Scrolls : Skyrim », en l'occurrence sur l'un des sorts du jeu, la 'Liaison d'armes', qui permet de créer pour quelques instants une arme (Épée, hache, etc...). Je trouvais que cela sonnait assez correct (même si l'effet n'est pas le même) pour définir la liaison d'une arme unique avec son propriétaire. (Cid avec sa lance dans FF7, Léon/Squall avec sa Gunblade, etc etc etc...)

A ce propos, j'hésite encore à intégrer les différents portes-clés pouvant s'accrocher à la Keyblade et lui faire changer de forme. C'est un élément de gameplay assez particulier, il faudra que je réfléchisse sur la meilleure manière pour possiblement l'intégrer.

 _ **(4) :**_ Cela peut sembler stupide, mais très franchement, je pourrais m'attacher à mon arme si elle me permettait d'autant survivre, et de me faire sentir un peu importante. J'appelle bien ma voiture « titine », alors appeler la Keyblade « ma grande », cela me choque pas xD

 _ **(5) :**_ Là, je mentionne l'une des premières compétences du jeu, à savoir l'attaque « Cyclone ». Compétences qui, dans le jeu, s'apprennent au fur et à mesure que l'on gagne des niveaux, ce qui n'est pas possible de retranscrire à l'écrit. Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'au fur et à mesure que Sora/Ali manie la Keyblade, elle va de plus en plus « fusionner » avec eux, être un prolongement de leur bras, leur permettant de devenir plus fort et, surtout, d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques d'attaques. Cette arme étant vraiment particulière, elle peut posséder la « sagesse » nécessaire (comme une entité à part entière) pour permettre une telle amélioration chez son porteur.

Donc, je pense intégrer quelques attaques connues de cette manière !

 _ **(6) :**_ Même si ce combat est assez facile dans le jeu, très honnêtement, face à un guerrier compétent comme Léon, je doute qu'Ali, et même Sora, puisse lui faire beaucoup de mal et gagner la bataille. (Au mieux, lui balancer une bonne attaque, et basta) Donc, la voilà KO, la pauvre chérie x')


	5. Chapitre 2-2 : Ville de Traverse

… _Où suis-je... ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé après m'être évanouie... ? Étais-je... morte... ? Non, les douleurs cuisantes parcourant tout mon corps me rappellent trop bien que je suis vivante... Mais alors... qu'est-ce que mon adversaire avait bien pu faire de moi... ?_

 _J'émerge doucement et faiblement de mon inconscience, gardant néanmoins les yeux fermés pour chasser ma nausée. J'en ai sincèrement marre de tomber évanouie, encore et encore... Quand ce cauchemar allait-il prendre fin... ? Mais contrairement à mon premier réveil, je sens que je suis dans un lit chaud et douillet, avec un linge humide sur le front. Suis-je à l'hôpital, comme l'avait promis l'autre malade ?_

 _Très affaiblie, et me sentant effectivement légèrement fiévreuse, je gémis faiblement... et aussitôt après, j'entends une voix féminine :_

 **« Ça y est, elle se réveille ! Bon sang, t'y es allé vraiment trop fort, SQUALL !**

 **\- … Je m'appelle Léon. »**

 _… Oh non... Tout, mais pas lui... Poussant cette fois un petit grognement, je parviens à ouvrir péniblement les yeux... et manque d'avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant un visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. C'est celui d'une jeune adolescente, souriant tout innocemment : elle possède de courts cheveux noirs, entourés d'un bandeau blanc, et des yeux bleus océan elle est vêtue d'un haut vert avec des bretelles bleues, d'un short jaune clair surmonté d'une ceinture également bleue, de chaussures oranges vifs avec des collants blancs, de hautes mitaines oranges et d'un foulard jaune. Des habits hauts en couleur, comme semble être la personnalité de ma nouvelle camarade._

 _Et à mon plus grand mécontentement, l'homme qui m'avait attaqué sans raison est derrière elle, à me regarder avec les mêmes yeux sévères. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui !? Mais mon excès de colère fait ressurgir la douleur de mes blessures, me faisant siffler. Grimaçant, la jeune fille prend un verre sur la commode à mes côtés et me le tend encore le même liquide vert que m'avait donné Cid... non, à la différence près qu'il semblait plus foncé. Essayant toujours de garder un sourire réconfortant, elle me lance :_

 **« Bois ça, ça va te faire du bien ! C'est une potion +, encore plus corsée qu'une potion classique, ça devrait guérir une grosse partie de tes blessures ! »**

 _Potion + ? Le créateur de ce médicament ne s'était vraiment pas creusé la tête... Mais en ayant plus que besoin, je relève péniblement la tête et la laisse porter le verre à mes lèvres. Je bois à petites gorgées le liquide vert, et ferme les yeux de soulagement en sentant les effets bénéfiques de nouveau prendre possession de mon corps. Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation est plus intense : ma fièvre disparaît au bout de quelques instants, mon corps n'est presque plus endolori, et même ma brûlure à l'épaule et ma cheville foulée sont bien plus supportables ! Gloire au concepteur des potions !_

 _Me sentant bien mieux, je parviens à m'asseoir sur le lit où je suis installée. Je constate enfin que je suis dans une grande chambre douillette, décorée simplement et joliment, et avec un plafond entièrement vert. Je ne peux le certifier avec certitude, mais cela ressemble quelque peu à une chambre d'hôtel. Bon, au moins, j'étais à l'abri dans un endroit confortable, je pouvais un peu me détendre..._

 _Je soupire d'aise, lançant un petit sourire à la jeune adolescente :_

 **« Merci beaucoup...**

 **\- Pas de quoi, normal après ce que l'autre tête brûlée t'a fait !** _Lance-t-elle (un peu trop) gaiement, tout en pointant du doigt son camarade._ **T'as plus qu'à passer entre les mains de notre amie Aerith, et tu seras comme neuve ! Bon, on va peut-être faire les présentations : moi, c'est Yuffie, le plus grand ninja que les mondes aient jamais connu ! Et Monsieur Sourire, là derrière, c'est Squa... Léon ! Et toi, tu es... ?**

 **\- … Ali. »** _Je me contente de répondre gravement, avant de porter mon attention sur l'homme._

 _Léon... Maintenant, je pourrais l'appeler Léon Tête-de-Con ! Car s'il pensait que parce que lui et son amie m'avaient soigné, j'allais lui pardonner, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Et étant de nature très impulsive lorsque l'on me cherchait trop, je fais la chose la plus bête qui soit pour montrer mon très fort agacement : je prends le verre des mains de Yuffie et le lui balance à la figure ! Il parvient toutefois à l'éviter, tandis que le verre se fracasse en mille morceaux contre le mur. La jeune ninja me contemple avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Léon parvient à rester calme, même si je vois de nouveau l'étincelle dans son regard._

 **« Espèce de... TU CHERCHAIS QUOI EN VOULANT ME BLESSER, ABRUTI !?** _Je crie de colère._ **Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un salaud, un malpoli, un voleur, un goujat, un...** **(1)**

 **\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? »** _Me coupe-t-il subitement, fronçant davantage les sourcils._

 **\- NON ! Tu m'as attaqué sans raison, bon sang, tu croyais que j'allais rester calme !?** _Je m'énerve encore davantage, surtout devant son calme._

 **\- Elle marque un point, Léon.** _Ricane doucement Yuffie, semblant très amusée par notre dispute._ **Tu aurais pu juste lui dire tout ce qu'on savait, tu crois pas ?**

 **\- …** **Ç** **a m'a permis de la jauger.** _Dit-il gravement comme excuse, croisant les bras._ **Et il va lui falloir bien plus qu'une attitude de feu pour espérer survivre face aux Sans-Coeur, même avec la Keyblade. »**

 _J'écarquille les yeux de peur lorsqu'il mentionne mon arme. Bon sang, je parie qu'il en a profité pour me la voler ! Mais avant que je puisse de nouveau l'engueuler, je remarque qu'elle repose contre le mur sur ma gauche je soupire de soulagement, sincèrement heureuse qu'elle soit toujours là, avant de reporter mon attention sur Léon._

 **« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas profité que je sois dans les vapes pour faire je ne sais quoi avec elle !** _Je grogne de manière menaçante._

 **\- Du calme, du calme, ON l'a éloigné de toi exprès, afin que les Sans-Coeur ne puissent plus te pister pendant un moment !** _Explique rapidement Yuffie en remuant les mains._ **Tu sais pourquoi ces créatures t'attaquent depuis le début ? Parce qu'elles en ont après ton cœur, comme avec tout le monde. Mais toi qui es la porteuse de la Keyblade, le tien les attire encore plus.**

 **\- Sans-Coeur... ?** _Je répète, dubitative._ **C'est pour ça qu'ils volent le cœur des gens, comme celui du pauvre homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- En partie. Ce qui les attire, c'est la partie obscure dans le cœur des gens...** _Confirme gravement la ninja, mordant sa gencive._

 **\- Et il y a un côté sombre dans chaque cœur. »** _Achève Léon._

 _Cela ne me surprend pas, l'humanité étant vraiment capable du pire comme du meilleur... même si, à mes yeux et au vu de mes expériences, elle ne semblait être amenée qu'à commettre les choses les plus horribles... Je fronce les sourcils tout en contemplant la Keyblade j'étais loin d'être différente du reste, pouvant parfois devenir très cruelle selon la situation. Mais dans ces cas-là... pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Lorsqu'elle m'avait sauvé des ténèbres qui m'engloutissaient, j'ai bien souvenir d'une vive lumière en émanant. Pourquoi, dans ces cas-là, avoir porté son choix sur quelqu'un d'aussi... « mauvais » que moi... ?_

 _Je masse mes yeux d'incompréhension, toutes ces informations me donnant mal à la tête. Soupirant profondément, Yuffie s'effondre sur mon lit, bras en croix, tandis qu'elle continue avec une moue :_

 **« Si Ansem était toujours là, il aurait pu nous en apprendre davantage sur les Sans-Coeur et les Ténèbres dont ils proviennent...**

 **\- Ansem ?** _Je m'interroge en la regardant, intriguée._ _ **(2)**_

 **\- L'ancien monarque de notre monde.** _Répond Léon à sa place, malgré que je ne lui avais rien demandé._ **Un scientifique extrêmement brillant, qui a passé toute sa vie à les étudier.**

 **\- Et on a appris qu'il avait écrit toutes ses découvertes dans un rapport très détaillé. Le problème, c'est que les pages de ce dernier ont été éparpillées à travers plusieurs mondes ! Va savoir si elles existent encore !**

 **\- Qui donc a bien pu faire ça ? Cet Ansem lui-même ?**

 **\- On n'en sait rien.** _Gémit Yuffie._ **Mais je pense pas qu'Ansem aurait fait ça, quel intérêt !?**

 **\- Probablement quelqu'un qui souhaitait s'approprier ses connaissances...** _Poursuit le guerrier, fermant les yeux d'un air grave._ **On n'en sait pas plus, mais je parie qu'il y a référencé un tas d'informations qui auraient pu nous être utiles. Dont sur la Keyblade. »**

 _N'en ayant que faire de mes précédents avertissements, Léon se rapproche de mon arme, prêt à s'en saisir. Mais à peine ses doigts effleurent-ils sa poignée qu'elle disparaît dans un jet de lumière... pour venir réapparaître dans ma main ! Passé le gros effet de surprise, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire moqueur et triomphant, tandis que Yuffie doit se contenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Parvenant à garder sa contenance malgré son agacement, il va se tenir contre la porte d'entrée, bras croisés._

 **« Ces informations auraient d'ailleurs peut-être pu nous apprendre pourquoi elle a choisi quelqu'un comme toi.** _Continue-t-il, presque pour « se venger »._

 **\- Garde ce genre de remarque pour toi !** _Je siffle, le fusillant du regard._ **Tu crois que j'ai demandé à devenir « l'Élue » d'une arme magique !? Tu sais tout ce que j'ai traversé depuis que je l'ai !? »**

 _Partagée entre la colère et la peine, je sens les larmes de nouveau me piquer aux yeux, tandis que je continue d'une voix tremblante :_

 **« J'ai vu tout mon univers disparaître sous mes yeux ! Ma famille est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Mon meilleur ami a disparu dans les ténèbres, et je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant ! E-Et celle que je considérais comme ma petite sœur, elle... elle est... Alors tes réflexions à deux balles, tu peux te les garder ! Surtout quand tu te permets de m'attaquer en te foutant de tout ce que j'ai pu...**

 **\- Ne crois pas que tout cela te rend spéciale et différente du reste.** _Me coupe-t-il soudainement, très froid._ **Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir tout perdu, alors cesse de te plaindre et de te victimiser. »**

 _Je suis bouche bée devant de tels propos, ne parvenant même pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je me sens très frustrée et énervée d'avoir été ainsi rembarrée... mais je pense l'avoir mérité... Dans ses yeux, je crois y lire comme une profonde blessure, un très douloureux souvenir qui ne s'est pas encore cicatrisé... Je scrute Yuffie en espérant indirectement trouver un soutien, mais je constate qu'elle aussi semble très touchée par mes paroles... Bon sang, avais-je encore été trop loin... ?_

 **« … On était petit... mais on se souvient parfaitement du jour où notre monde a aussi été envahi par les Sans-Coeur...** _Complète tristement la ninja._ **Aujourd'hui... ce n'est plus qu'une terre désolée et envahie par les ténèbres... »**

 _Je repense alors à ce que m'avait appris Cid au sujet de cette ville, comme quoi elle était un refuge pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu leur monde. Il fallait que je me mette en tête que je n'étais, effectivement, pas la seule à avoir vu tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux disparaître... Mais encore une fois, j'avais parlé trop vite... Je baisse les yeux sous le coup de la honte._

 **« … Désolée... »**

 _Yuffie montre un sourire attristé, mais me fait comprendre qu'elle ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur. Seul Léon paraît loin de me pardonner, mais pour cette fois, je ne peux lui en vouloir, méritant sa rancune._

 _Mais malgré tout ce que je viens d'apprendre, j'en reste tout aussi perdue... et perplexe quant à mon avenir... Je contemple profondément ma Keyblade, avec toujours autant de questions me taraudant l'esprit. Si, effectivement, le destin de cette arme était de venir à bout des Sans-Coeur qui la convoitaient tant, elle aurait mieux fait de choisir une porteuse forte et déterminée, et non pas une femme qui ne faisait que se plaindre de son triste sort, et pleurer ses amis perdus... A tout instant, je me sens capable d'éclater en sanglots, honteuse d'être vivante alors que tout le reste... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, et je ne me sens pas à ma place parmi ces deux individus... **(3)**_

 _Respirant profondément pour ne pas craquer devant eux, je chasse d'un revers de poignée mes larmes naissantes, demandant :_

 **« Et maintenant... ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais... je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, pas même avec la Keyblade...**

 **\- On a quelques idées en tête.** _Rassure Yuffie en reprenant son énergie positive._ **Mais on devrait aller rejoindre Aerith et les deux autres pour en discuter ! Je crois que, justement, ils pourraient nous aider à nous organiser.**

 **\- Les deux autres ? »**

 _Je ne suis décidément pas au bout de mes rencontres. Cela ne me plaît pas de continuer, « innocemment », de vivre ma vie après tout ce qui s'est passé... mais ai-je d'autres possibilités ? Autant que j'accepte le plus d'aide possible en attendant de savoir ce que j'allais devenir... Je soupire et me lève du lit, grimaçant très légèrement en sentant toujours ma cheville picoter. Puis je scrute gravement Léon._

 **« Je veux bien rester avec vous, le temps d'obtenir davantage de réponses. Mais si tu tentes encore quoi que ce soit pour me...**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, de toute façon. »** _Me stoppe-t-il en devinant mes pensées, se décollant de la porte._

 _… C'est peut-être maintenant un allié (bien que je répugne cette idée), mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je fasse le moindre effort avec lui ! Retenant un juron, je préfère me concentrer sur la ninja, appréciant davantage sa bonne humeur. Elle me lance un petit clin d'œil pour me calmer._

 **« T'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution ! Bon, Aerith nous attend dans la chambre à côté avec les deux autres. Elle pourra te soigner complètement, et puis... »**

 _Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, la fenêtre de la chambre se brise... et un Soldat pénètre à l'intérieur ! Ces saletés nous avaient retrouvé ! Je serre les dents et me met en position de combat, prête à n'en faire qu'une bouchée : j'avais un compte à régler avec eux !_

 **« Yuffie, fonce ! »** _Ordonne Léon en s'interposant entre la ninja et les monstres._

 _Hochant la tête, elle s'enfuit alors de la pièce pour passer dans la chambre d'à côté. J'ai tout juste le temps de percevoir une seconde voix féminine l'appeler avec surprise, l'un de ces monstres se jetant sur moi. Mais faisant apparaître sa drôle d'épée, comme Cid l'avait fait avec sa lance, le guerrier l'envoie valser à travers la fenêtre je souffle un rapide merci, tandis qu'il est prêt à continuer de se battre._

 **« Ali, allons-y !** _Dit-il avec détermination... avant de sauter à travers la fenêtre brisée !_

 **\- Quoi !?** _Je sursaute devant son inconscience._ **Léon, t'en as d'autres des idées débiles comme ça !? »**

 _Grognant d'énervement, je cours à sa suite, remarquant qu'il y avait à peine trois mètres entre la fenêtre et le sol, d'où combat vaillamment mon camarade. Mais cela me suffit pour me mettre mal à l'aise, moi qui n'est jamais été rassurée face au vide... Tôt ou tard, il allait VRAIMENT payer !_

 **« Dépêche-toi Ali !** _S'exclame-t-il en détruisant le dernier Sans-Coeur._

 **\- Oh ça va ! J'ai encore la cheville fragile, je te rappelle !** _Je conteste, pour son plus grand agacement._

 _Mais en ayant moi aussi assez de me plaindre, je prends mon courage à deux mains, enjambant la fenêtre et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je saute, prenant soin de bien plier mes jambes en atterrissant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir encore de douleur, ma cheville n'étant pas pleinement guérie, vacillant légèrement. Mais j'essaye de garder une certaine contenance devant Léon, ne voulant pas lui donner une autre raison de me rabaisser._

 _D'autres Sans-Coeur, Soldats comme Ombres (Je trouve que ce nom correspond bien à ceux que j'ai affronté sur l'Île du Destin), apparaissent autour de nous. J'empoigne ma Keyblade avec force, mes yeux leur lançant des éclairs, tandis que mon allié m'interpelle :_

 **« Il faut qu'on se sépare et qu'on trouve leur chef ! Ça les ralentira ensuite pendant un moment ! Fais de ton mieux !**

 **\- Leur chef ?!** _Je répète, perdue._ **Léon, attends, je me suis occupée de leur chef sur... »**

 _Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase, partant de son côté pour affronter tous les Sans-Coeur sur son passage. Je n'y comprends plus rien, je croyais que leur chef était le colosse noir que j'avais affronté plus tôt ! À moins que, comme dans une armée, il y avait une hiérarchie bien définie, avec plusieurs généraux... Et moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec le plus gros ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, d'autres créatures apparaissant autour de moi._

 **« Alors vous, c'est pas le moment, saletés ! »** _Je maugrée, avant de me jeter sur eux._

 _Mais de nouveau, après quelques minutes d'intenses batailles à travers les ruelles, le même problème sur l'Île du Destin se pose : tandis que je m'épuise de plus en plus, les Sans-Coeur réapparaissent toujours en nombre. Plus le temps passe, et moins les effets bénéfiques de la Potion+ se font ressentir, leur permettant quelques fois de m'affliger quelques petites blessures. Léon avait raison, je ne dois pas perdre de temps avec eux, et uniquement chercher leur chef afin de les déstabiliser !_

 _Mais par où commencer ? Cette ville paraît immense ! Je suis actuellement dans ce qui semble être un autre quartier, avec une superbe fontaine, l'entrée de l'hôtel où je me suis réveillée, et ce qui pourrait bien être la mairie, le tout dominé par un immense clocher caché dans une tour. De ça et là, d'autres ruelles, d'autres commerces... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Je lâche un juron, continuant de détruire des ennemis autour de moi. Mais la fatigue, ainsi que ma cheville blessée et mon épaule brûlée, commencent à prendre de mes forces je dois vraiment me bouger !_

 _Je distingue entre deux combats un panneau lumineux indiquant « Troisième Quartier » (Quelle originalité des noms, par ici...). Au point où j'en étais, autant espérer que la chance soit avec moi ! Je cours, en claudiquant encore un peu, jusqu'à ma nouvelle destination et c'est un nouveau changement radical de décor qui m'attend. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une grande cour carrée, très illuminée par des sortes de projecteurs, avec cependant une superbe fontaine représentant... un couple de chiens en train de se regarder avec beaucoup de tendresse... Original, mais d'un tel romantisme !_

 _Étrangement, aucun monstre ne se pointe à l'horizon. Trouvant ça plutôt louche, je rejoins le centre de la cour, regardant autour de moi avec méfiance. Cela sent le piège à plein nez, et je ne compte pas me laisser surprendre par l'une de ces créatures ! Malheureusement, c'est plus surprenant que ça qui y parvient..._

 _Je cligne des yeux en entendant au-dessus de moi un gros BOUM. M'attendant à une énième attaque, je lève les yeux au ciel, prête à parer... mais écarquille les yeux en voyant... un canard et une sorte de chien, tous deux habillés, me fondre rapidement dessus en criant... Et, comme une débile ne sachant comment réagir, je les regarde faire sans bouger, pensant tout simplement rêver que deux anthropomorphes soient en train de me tomber dessus... Mais, bien entendu, le lourd impact me ramène à la dure réalité._

 _Complètement sonnés, nous sommes tous les trois étendus par terre, gémissant de douleur. J'ai vraiment le droit à tout, en ce moment ! Étouffée par leur poids, je ne parviens pas à prononcer un mot, les regardant reprendre leurs esprits avec incrédulité. Non, je n'ai décidément pas rêvé, c'est bien un canard et un chien qui ont atterri sur moi : le premier est revêtu d'une tenue bleue et d'un béret associé, d'un style très fantaisiste... le bas du corps à l'air... (Sans commentaire, autant ne pas y penser...) Son camarade, quant à lui, est habillée d'un pull à manches longues vert pomme, surmonté d'une veste noire, d'un pantalon jaune vif avec une ceinture noire, de grosses chaussures marrons et d'un drôle de chapeau orange. De vrais anthropomorphes qui auraient très bien pu sortir d'une de mes histoires ! **(4)**_

 _Ce sont les premiers à se remettre de leur lourde chute... et leurs visages s'illuminent lorsqu'ils posent leurs yeux sur la Keyblade que je tiens toujours._

 **« Oh, la Clé !** _S'exclament-ils joyeusement en affichant de grands sourires._

 **\- … Je crois que vous m'avez cassé le dos... »** _Je parviens juste à répondre dans un gémissement._

 _Nous nous aidons mutuellement à nous relever, essayant de nous remettre de nos émotions. Je vois parfaitement qu'ils semblent tous les deux prêts à me noyer de questions, leurs sourires ravis ne les quittant jamais et je dois bien avouer qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à être remplis d'interrogations... En plus de connaître leurs identités, je me demande comment ils peuvent être au courant de l'existence de la Keyblade..._ _À_ _moins..._ _À_ _moins qu'ils ne soient les deux individus que mentionnaient plus tôt mes deux camarades... ?_

 _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en assurer... la terre se mettant soudainement à trembler ! Nous regardons autour de nous avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cet étrange séisme... avant de sursauter de stupeur lorsque de hauts murs montent du sol, nous bloquant l'accès à l'ensemble des sorties de ce quartier ! Un piège !?_

 **« C'est quoi ce délire !? »** _Je m'exclame, fronçant les sourcils et tenant plus fermement ma Keyblade._

 _Semblant également sentir venir le piège, mes deux nouveaux compagnons font apparaître à leur tour leurs propres armes : le canard a en main une sorte de sceptre à la manche marron et à la pointe en forme de chapeau de sorcier brun le chien, quant à lui, a en sa possession un bouclier circulaire bleu et jaune... avec inscrits dessus les mêmes petits cercles noirs que dans mon rêve... À cette vision, une pensée me frappe : ces deux êtres... avaient les mêmes armes proposées dans mon dernier songe... Cela me paraît bien trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence..._

 _Je suis cependant extirpée de cette hypothèse lorsque, encore une fois, Soldats et Ombres apparaissent autour de nous, prêts à en découdre. Sans perdre un instant, les deux anthropomorphes se jettent sur eux avec des cris de guerre, et ce qu'ils montrent me laissent bouche bée : malgré qu'il ne soit muni que d'un bouclier, le chien lance ce dernier tel un boomerang avec dextérité sur ses adversaires, comme jouant au flipper avec eux (ce qui lui fait pousser de drôles de ricanements), ou bien se rue sur eux avec force et vitesse, les envoyant valser et exploser autour de lui quant au canard... plus impressionnant encore, il utilise de la véritable magie contre eux, à savoir des sorts de feu et des sorts de glace ! Whow, ils savaient vraiment bien se défendre !_

 _Mais mon étonnement faillit me coûter, puisque je ne constate qu'au dernier moment qu'un Soldat se jette sur moi, toutes griffes dehors. Mais l'ayant détecté avant, le chien balance son bouclier sur le Sans-Coeur, visant dans le mille et le faisant disparaître en plein saut. Le faisant ensuite réapparaître dans sa main, il s'approche et se met dos à moi, me lançant un sourire en coin bienveillant :_

 **« Tout va bien ?** _Demande-t-il, soucieux de mon état._

 **\- Oui... Oui, ça va !** _Je réponds, assez gênée de m'être faite ainsi surprendre._ **Désolée, mais vous juste êtes incroyables tous les deux !**

 **\- On est le Magicien Royal et le Capitaine de la Garde Royale du Roi, on sait ce qu'on fait !** _Explique rapidement son camarade en nous rejoignant... d'une voix que j'ai quand même du mal à comprendre..._ **Mais on expliquera après, en voilà d'autres ! »**

 _En effet, de nouveaux Sans-Coeur apparaissent, leur nombre paraissant sans fin ! Mais je me sens un peu plus confiante, étant cette fois accompagnée de deux valeureux guerriers. Je hoche la tête avec détermination, et reprends mes assauts. La Keyblade, le sceptre et le bouclier font des ravages parmi les créatures noires, et nous nous entraidons pour en finir rapidement à bout. J'ai le souffle court et le cœur battant, mais j'affiche un sourire triomphant, partagé par mes camarades. Il était temps !_

 **« C'est fini... ? »** _Interroge quand même le magicien, dubitatif._

 _Hélas, nous avons effectivement crié victoire trop vite... Car tombant soudainement du ciel, ce que je devine être le chef des Sans-Coeur nous fait à son tour face : il s'agit d'une armure violette d'au moins quatre bons mètres de hauteur, avec un étrange casque argenté ressemblant à une passoire, des gants avec quatre griffes acérées, des jambières prêtes à nous écraser sans difficulté aucune, et un cœur noir partagé en quatre par une croix rouge sur son poitrail (Le même que les Soldats). Mais ce qui me choque le plus... est que ses deux bras, ses deux pieds et son corps ne sont pas collés les uns aux autres, volant les uns autour des autres de manière autonome tout en paraissant s'accorder parfaitement par une sorte d'étrange gravité ! D'abord le colosse noir, maintenant lui, y en aurait-il d'autres encore plus surprenants !?_

 _Je grogne en me mettant en position d'attaque, le fusillant du regard, ne sachant par où commencer pour le vaincre._

 **« Une idée des faiblesses de ce monstre, les gars... ?** _Je leur demande, espérant qu'ils en sachent plus que moi sur les Sans-Coeur._

 **\- Ayok, il est peut-être chatouilleux ?** _Propose innocemment le chien, en émettant encore son drôle de gloussement._

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Dingo ! »** _S'énerve un peu le magicien, fronçant les sourcils._

 _Dingo ? Original comme prénom, et qui semblait plutôt correspondre à son attitude un peu fofolle. Mais cela ne me dérange pas outre mesure, je trouve cela même plutôt mignon. Mais l'armure géante ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous présenter davantage, s'approchant à grands pas dans un lourd cliquetis métallique. J'essaye de toucher son torse flottant de ma Keyblade, mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux qu'esquiver in-extremis ses pieds monstrueux. Sa taille imposante ne le ralentit absolument pas, cela serait tout aussi compliqué qu'avec le colosse !_

 _Mais voyant qu'il ne parvient pas à nous aplatir, et agacé par nos quelques assauts, notre ennemi change de tactique, levant alors ses deux mains griffues. Je m'attends à ce qu'il essaye de nous pourfendre de ses griffes acérées... mais mon choc est bien plus grand lorsque ses deux gants gravitent à toute vitesse autour du poitrail, m'empêchant de distinguer nettement où ils se situaient vraiment ! Et profitant que je sois décontenancée par cette orbite illogique, l'armure m'assène un violent coup, m'envoyant m'écraser lourdement contre le mur !_

 _J'écarquille les yeux de douleur en m'étalant au sol, n'ayant plus de souffle pour pousser ne serait-ce qu'un petit cri. L'ensemble de mon corps me fait tellement mal que je suis incapable de savoir si quelque chose s'est réellement cassée ! Mais passé le choc, la douleur se recentre surtout au niveau de mon épaule droite, là où se situe la brûlure occasionnée par Léon c'est là que j'ai pris le plus gros de l'impact, et je finis par pousser un grand hurlement de souffrance, sentant de nouveau la chair calcinée ouverte et le sang couler. Merde, je n'allais pas m'en sortir ainsi !_

 **« Donald, va t'occuper d'elle, je le retiens ! »**

 _Les yeux larmoyants, je relève la tête, voyant que, pour gagner du temps, Dingo... tournoie comme une toupie autour de lui... Vraiment une technique originale... Tandis que son ami se charge de l'armure, le dénommé Donald court dans ma direction, avant de diriger son sceptre vers moi._

 **« Soin ! »** _Lance-t-il._

 _Jaillissant de nulle part, une vive lumière verte et jaune m'entoure... et, en l'espace d'une seconde, je me sens revivre ! Ma fatigue disparaît entièrement, bleus et petites blessures se soignent, ma cheville est comme neuve, et même ma brûlure se referme et ne me fait plus souffrir !_ **(5)** _Je regarde celui à l'origine de ce miracle, estomaquée. Voici donc le type de soin que voulaient m'offrir Cid, Léon et Yuffie ? C'était plus que prodigieux !_

 _Je me relève assez aisément, lui lançant un sourire reconnaissant, tandis qu'il me montre son pouce. Avant qu'un mot ne soit échangé, notre autre camarade se retrouve catapulté dans notre direction, roulant sur lui-même et venant s'aplatir dans un grand « Bong » contre le mur. Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit bien sonné... mais il se relève comme si de rien n'était, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur !_

 **« Ayok ! Ça remet les idées en place !** _S'exclame innocemment le concerné._

 **\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra, il a traversé bien pire ! »** _Rajoute en riant le canard devant mon air ahuri._

 _Je cligne des yeux devant leurs attitudes, quelque peu décontenancée. Mais je ne peux retenir un petit ricanement, trouvant leur bonne humeur plutôt contagieuse. Au moins, il mettait un peu d'ambiance dans ce combat ! Mais cela n'enlevait rien au problème..._

 _Malgré que je sois de nouveau opérationnelle, que Donald puisse nous soigner si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, et que Dingo semble... presque invincible, l'armure reste toute aussi redoutable, ses membres flottants nous empêchant de nous en prendre à ce que je suppose ses points faibles, à savoir sa tête et son poitrail. Il nous fallait plus que les distraire, il nous fallait... les séparer..._

 _Ne voulant pas trahir mon idée en l'énonçant à haute voix, je fonce en direction de notre adversaire. Ses grands pieds sont à ça de m'écraser, mais je parviens à les esquiver en roulant par dessous eux au moment où ils allaient m'aplatir, passant derrière l'armure. Et ce que j'espérais arrive, les deux gants se tournant expressément vers moi et me poursuivant... donc s'éloignant de ce qu'ils protégeaient ! En voyant cela, mes deux compagnons semblent comprendre où je veux en venir, et je constate que chacun distrait un pied, l'éloignant également du poitrail qui se trouve ainsi sans protection. Voilà notre chance !_

 _Encore faut-il se débarrasser des quatre membres... Je parviens à parer du mieux que je peux les assauts des deux mains, mais leurs griffes manquent toujours de me couper en deux, et je ne parviens pas à leur infliger des dégâts conséquents. Malgré la puissance de ma Keyblade, je ne semble pas être la personne la plus en mesure de vaincre ces deux-là !_

 **« Chaud devant ! »**

 _Dingo court alors dans ma direction, bouclier levé, l'un des pieds toujours à ses trousses. Mais voyant que je suis en difficultés, de nouveau, il lance de toutes ses forces son arme contre le premier gantelet et, comme semblant obéir à ses pensées, ce dernier agit comme une boule de flipper entre les deux gants, rebondissant de plus en plus rapidement... jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent, ne leur ayant même pas laissé le temps de réagir ! Bien joué !_

 _Mais cela le laisse donc un instant sans protection contre son poursuivant. Mais refusant de laisser tomber celui qui m'avait aidé une nouvelle fois, j'agrippe fermement la Keyblade, et me rue à son tour vers lui ; de nouveau, je ressens la même sensation étrange le long de mon bras que lors de mon affrontement contre Léon, et j'affiche un sourire triomphant, reconnaissante que la Keyblade me redonne la capacité de vaincre mon adversaire._

 **« Prends ça ! »**

 _Le chien s'écarte juste à temps, tandis que je refais un tour sur moi-même, frappant avec la force d'un cyclone la jambière et l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur... et exploser !_

 **« YES !** _Je me réjouis, sautant sur place._

 **\- Superbe technique !** _Me félicite Dingo avec un grand sourire, tapant dans mon dos._

 **\- C'est elle qu'il faut remercier pour ça !** _Je réponds avec un grand sourire en montrant ma Keyblade, fière._

 **\- Brasier ! »**

 _Alors que nous nous félicitons mutuellement, Donald en finit avec son propre pied, lui balançant une puissante boule de feu qui le fait à son tour exploser. Ne restait plus que l'élément principal, et celui-ci semble furieux que nous ayons détruit tous ses membres, frappant le sol de tout son poids ! Le canard vient nous rejoindre, un sourire fier au bec._

 **« Et je m'en suis occupé tout seul, moi !**

 **\- Oh ça va, c'est pas un concours ! »** _Je ricane en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _Bien énervé de nous voir ainsi triomphants, l'armure met les bouchées doubles, tournant sur lui-même et agissant à lui tout seul avec autant de puissance que ses membres ! Cela ne serait pas aussi facile que je l'avais escompté !_

 **« Il est trop rapide !** _Je grogne en courant autour de lui._

 **\- Je m'en occupe ! Glacier ! »**

 _Donald lance alors une boule de givre au Sans-Coeur géant, qui enveloppe entièrement son poitrail, ralentissant assez considérablement ses mouvements ! Cette magie est vraiment pratique ! Dingo et moi en profitons pour l'asséner de coups, comprenant à ses attaques de plus en plus fortes que nous étions proches de la fin, enfin !_

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant de nouveau la fatigue nous gagner, je comprends qu'il est temps d'en finir._

 **« Donald, glace ! »** _Je demande fortement, ayant une idée en tête._

 _Ce qu'il fait immédiatement, l'armure étant de nouveau bien ralentie. Mais au vu de son souffle court, je comprends que mon camarade ne doit plus avoir beaucoup d'énergie pour pratiquer ses sorts (Même si j'ignore comment la magie fonctionne réellement) je n'ai donc qu'une seule chance !_

 _Je prends alors un maximum de distance avec le Sans-Coeur, estimant que l'élan serait suffisant pour ma dernière attaque. Et Dingo est juste entre lui et moi, parfait !_

 **« Dingo, éjecte-moi ! »** _Je l'interpelle, avant de courir dans sa direction._

 _Réagissant immédiatement, l'anthropomorphe se penche en avant, tenant son bouclier sur le dos, me permettant d'y prendre appui lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur. Et, de toutes ses forces, il m'éjecte dans les airs, juste au-dessus de la tête de l'armure. Je lève alors ma Keyblade et, dans un grand cri, je l'abats sur lui au cours de ma chute avec toute ma puissance... mon arme parvenant à le couper en deux ! Victoire !_

 _Je parviens à rouler sur le sol, mais ma chute ne se fait pas en douceur, m'occasionnant de nouveaux bleus et une douleur à l'épaule gauche. Mais au moins, nous en avions fini avec cette armure géante ! Les deux parties de cette dernière restent stoïques quelques secondes dans l'air, avant de disparaître dans un éclat de lumières... et de laisser derrière elle un gros cœur lumineux ce dernier finit par s'envoler et se fondre dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Était-ce le cœur dérobé d'une personne... ? Où pouvait-il donc aller une fois le Sans-Coeur l'ayant volé détruit ? Mais cela n'est pas important pour l'instant._

 _Mes compagnons et moi ne réagissons pas pendant quelques secondes, quelque peu secoués par ce combat que nous venions de vivre. Mais je suis la première à émettre une phrase, tout en mettant un genou à terre et me tenant le ventre avec un sourire crispé :_

 **« La prochaine fois que j'ai une idée aussi stupide... empêchez-moi... Urgh, mon estomac... »**

 _Oui, cette chute n'a pas vraiment été agréable à vivre, TRÈS mauvaise idée ! Mais je ne peux que rire avec mes camarades lorsqu'ils s'approchent de moi, avant de leur sourire gentiment._

 **« On a vraiment formé une bonne équipe.** _Je rajoute, tandis qu'ils m'aident à me relever._ **Sans vous, j'étais cuite !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus !** _Rajoute Donald en souriant._ **Nous ne t'avons pas cherché des heures pour rien !**

 **\- Parce que vous me cherchiez ?** _Je m'interroge, me souvenant en effet qu'ils semblaient plutôt heureux en me découvrant avec la Clé._

 **\- Oui !** _Confirme Dingo en hochant la tête._ **En fait...**

 **\- Ali ! »**

 _À cet instant-là arrivent mes deux précédents compagnons, Yuffie nous faisant de grands signes avec une expression enjouée, alors que Léon aborde toujours son plus beau sourire (Bien sûr, je suis ironique). Mais je constate qu'ils sont accompagnés d'une troisième personne que je ne connais pas encore, et je dois dire que cette dernière fait partie des plus belles femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Elle a à peu près le même âge que le guerrier, avec de magnifiques cheveux longs marrons attachés en natte, et des yeux d'un splendide turquoise elle est vêtue d'une longue robe rose (… Bon, ça la rendait quand même très mignonne...) avec une ceinture violette, de grosses bottes brunes et des bracelets en argent sur son poignée gauche. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'Aerith, que je devais rencontrer avant l'arrivée des Sans-Coeur._

 _Arrivée à notre hauteur, Yuffie me demande avec empressement :_

 **« Tout va bien ? Comment se portent tes blessures ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Les Sans-Coeur vous ont donné du fil à retordre ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment tous les trois ?**

 **\- Tout va bien, tout va bien !** _Je la rassure en gesticulant mes mains, ricanant._ **On a été confronté au chef des Sans-Coeur, et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire mais Donald a soigné le plus gros de mes blessures, et à nous trois, nous en sommes venus à bout... alors que CERTAINS m'ont juste laissé en plan, à me débrouiller toute seule dans une ville que je ne connais pas, et à la recherche d'un Sans-Coeur que je ne connaissais pas ! »**

 _Mes mots sont bien entendus adressés directement à Léon, qui se contente juste de détourner les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Je vois bien qu'à part Yuffie, tous me regardent avec surprise pour agir ainsi avec celui qui était censé être mon allié mais s'ils croyaient que j'allais laisser passer naïvement l'assaut que j'avais subi injustement plus tôt, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil ! J'étais fort susceptible et rancunière, et il allait longtemps le comprendre !_

 _Essayant d'apaiser la tension qui venait de s'installer, Aerith s'approche de nous, affublée d'un tendre sourire réconfortant :_

 **« Je vois que vous avez tout de même subi quelques dégâts. Laissez-moi alléger votre mal. »**

 _Sur ces mots, elle lève sa main droite, qui émet la même lumière verte et jaune que précédemment avec Donald. Nous sommes tous les trois enveloppés par ce que je suppose être sa magie de soin, mais je remarque que la sensation de guérison est bien plus forte et apaisante au bout de quelques secondes, je n'ai absolument plus aucune blessure et aucun signe de fatigue ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ils voulaient me conduire à elle au départ._

 _De nouveau au mieux de leur forme, Dingo émet son petit ricanement ravi en la remerciant, tandis que Donald la contemple avec des yeux brillants, en totale admiration._

 **« C'était un Soin X !? Oh chouette chouette chouette, tu pourras m'apprendre, s'il te plaît ?** _Demande-t-il avec excitation, des étoiles pleins les yeux._

 **\- Bien sûr, je te l'enseignerai avec plaisir.** _Accepte-t-elle doucement._

 **\- Tu peux pas rêver meilleur professeur, c'est la meilleure Mage Blanche de tous les temps ! »** _Annonce fièrement la ninja, faisant très légèrement rougir la concernée._

 _Soin X ? Bon, c'est officiel, il n'y avait aucune originalité dans les noms donnés aux objets ou à la magie ici... Mais cela n'enlève rien à l'émerveillement que je ressens en contemplant les magiciens devant moi : l'amoureuse de fantastique que je suis est absolument aux anges !_

 _Voulant retourner aux choses sérieuses (ou juste casser cette bonne ambiance), Léon nous interrompt gravement :_

 **« Je pense que tu l'as déjà deviné, Ali, mais Donald et Dingo sont les deux personnes que nous voulions te faire rencontrer tout à l'heure, avant l'attaque des Sans-Coeur.**

 **\- Oui, et ils allaient m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils me cherchaient avant votre arrivée.** _J'approuve avec neutralité, avant de me tourner vers les deux anthropomorphes._ **Alors... pourquoi, justement... ?**

 **\- C'est notre Roi qui nous a demandé de te retrouver.** _Répond d'abord Dingo._ **Toi et la Keyblade !**

 **\- Tiens, lis, tu comprendras mieux ! »** _Rajoute son camarade, avant de me tendre une lettre qu'il sort de sa poche._

 _Haussant un sourcil, je me penche sur cette dernière, y découvrant une nouvelle fois les trois mêmes cercles que je vois depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que ces ronds noirs jouent un rôle clé dans toute cette histoire... Concentrée, je m'attaque à la lecture de la lettre :_

 **Donald, je suis navré de partir sans dire au revoir, mais un grand danger nous menace.**

 **J'ignore pourquoi, mais les étoiles s'éteignent les unes après les autres. Cela signifie qu'un désastre se prépare. Désolé de vous abandonner, mais je souhaite comprendre ce mystère.**

 _Je mords ma lèvre inférieure devant ces mots. Lorsque, plus jeune, je m'intéressais à l'astrologie, j'avais appris que ce que nous considérions comme les étoiles dans le ciel sont en fait soit d'énormes boules de gaz brûlant à des années-lumières de notre position, soit notre « vision raccourcie » de quelques planètes lointaines en clair... d'autres mondes... Ces étoiles disparaissant de la voûte céleste seraient-elles donc... des mondes mourants... ? Je pense immédiatement à ma ville et à mon île, mon cœur se serrant de douleur... Mais pour éviter de craquer devant eux, je continue ma lecture :_

 **Une personne possède quelque part une « Clé » … La clé de notre survie. Toi et Dingo devez le trouver et rester avec elle.**

 _Je ne l'ai plus en main, ayant réussi à la faire disparaître après notre combat, mais je parviens toujours à ressentir au plus profond de moi la douce et chaude présence de la Keyblade. Elle serait donc bien la solution à tout : Sans-Coeur, mondes disparus, ténèbres, etc... Son rôle essentiel me fait encore plus douter de mon mérite... Et en comprenant bien que mes deux compagnons recherchaient en fait l'arme, et non réellement sa porteuse... je ne peux m'empêcher de m'auto-rabaisser... Je suis ridicule de penser que moi, la piètre et faible Ali, puisse être l'objet d'un quelconque intérêt. Pourquoi, pourquoi bon sang avait-elle choisi quelqu'un comme moi ! Je suis tellement loin de me sentir capable d'une telle responsabilité..._

 _Je me rends tellement mal en ayant une pensée aussi sombre que je reste bloquée les yeux dans le vague, ne me concentrant plus sur la suite. Chose que finit par remarquer Dingo, qui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, me scrutant avec des yeux inquiets._

 **« Ça ne va pas, Ali... ?**

 **\- … Je suppose que votre Roi est quelqu'un de très sage pour être autant au courant de la situation... ?** _Je demande sombrement, n'osant croiser son regard._

 **\- Très !** _Répond Donald avec empressement, un grand sourire au bec._ **On lui fait entièrement confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait, et s'il veut que nous restions avec toi, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison !**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi de le dire, mais... je ne me crois pas digne de la confiance qu'il m'accorde dans sa lettre...** _Je les coupe gravement, leur souriant tristement._ **Hey, peut-être pensait-il à quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout, qui nous dit qu'il n'y a pas une autre Clé quelque part ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rencontré votre Roi qu'une seule fois par le passé, mais j'ai effectivement souvenir qu'il possédait sa propre Keyblade...** _Confirme Léon avec une expression sérieuse, me scrutant sans réel respect._

 **\- Ah, vous voyez !** _Je m'exclame, essayant de ne pas être offusquée par son attitude et blessée par la cruelle réalité._

 **\- … Mais...** _Me coupa-t-il cependant._ **Même si nous savons qu'il existe plusieurs sortes de Keyblade, d'après le peu d'informations que nous avons recueilli jusqu'ici, à notre rencontre, le Roi Mickey a été bien spécifique : la Clé qui serait la réponse à toutes nos questions apparaîtrait bien ici, à la Ville de Traverse, peu de temps après le début de la disparition des mondes. Il aurait obtenu cette prédiction d'un puissant allié, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Même si cela ne me plaît pas de l'admettre, tu es la première à correspondre à cette description... »** **(6)**

 _… La part en moi ravie de cette situation ne peut que se sentir soulagée de cette confirmation. Mais après tant d'années à m'être rabaissée devant les nombreuses horreurs que j'avais fini par croire, j'ai toujours du mal à m'imaginer... Élue ou je ne sais pas quoi... Est-ce réellement possible que je puisse passer de simple petite Gardienne sans grande importance à Maîtresse de la Keyblade... ? Je me répète encore, mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela !?_

 _Remplie de doutes et de manque de confiance en moi, je me concentre et fais apparaître l'objet de tous leurs espoirs dans ma main droite, l'observant avec hésitation. Ma personnalité paraissait tellement mal assortie à la pureté de la Keyblade : je pouvais passer de sale garce de première à chialeuse s'auto-rabaissant, de susceptible au sale caractère à dépressive profonde, etc... Encore une fois, je suis incapable de voir les qualités que m'avait toujours répété ma meilleure amie..._

 **« Oh Ali, tu ne devrais pas penser cela de toi !** _Essaye de me réconforter le Capitaine de la Garde avec son sourire innocent._ **Après tout, tu as parfaitement montré tes excellentes capacités face à l'armure géante !**

 **\- Dingo, à moi toute seule, je n'aurais été capable de rien...** _Je gémis douloureusement, en serrant la Keyblade à m'en faire mal._ **Vous étiez là, et... je n'aurais pas été capable de tout ça sans tout l'entraînement que m'a donné... donné Riku... C'est lui qui aurait mérité de porter la Keyblade, si... si vous l'aviez vu en action... Accepter une telle responsabilité reviendrait à salir sa mémoire... Il lui est arrivé je ne sais quoi, et moi, je... je fais joujou avec une arme mythique... »**

 _Je sais pertinemment que je dois probablement énerver tout le monde à me plaindre ainsi, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais j'ai tout de même raison, sans Riku, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et je serais morte depuis bien longtemps ! Pourquoi serais-je celle qui mériterait cet honneur alors que je n'avais rien fait !? Comment pouvais-je oser jouer les héroïnes alors qu'un malheur lui était arrivé !? De quel droit pouvais-je me permettre de partir à l'aventure après tout ce qui nous était arrivé !? Non, ce serait tellement irrespectueux..._

 **« … Je pense que tu salis davantage la mémoire de ton ami en agissant ainsi. »**

 _J'écarquille les yeux devant les mots calmes, mais extrêmement fermes, de la jeune Aerith, qui me contemple avec beaucoup de sérieux. Même Yuffie semble étonnée d'un tel comportement, tandis que Léon affiche un petit rictus de contentement._

 **« Je ne peux que comprendre ton chagrin, comme nous tous.** _Continue-t-elle doucement, mais strictement._ **Mais si la Keyblade t'a choisi, c'est qu'il se cache au fond de toi une chose qui t'a rendu méritante, et tu auras beau le dénier, tu ne pourras le changer. Il t'est maintenant nécessaire de trouver quoi. Quant à ce Riku, si tu dis qu'il t'a entraîné toutes ces dernières années, c'est qu'il a, lui aussi, vu le potentiel que tu refuses d'admettre. Et ainsi insinuer qu'il a perdu son temps avec toi revient à encore plus souiller sa mémoire et son histoire. Est-il vraiment ton ami ?**

 **\- Le meilleur !** _Je réponds sans hésiter._ **Mais je... Je ne me suis jamais sentie à la hauteur de son amitié...**

 **\- Si tel est vraiment le cas, alors relève-toi. Ou tous ses efforts n'auront servi à rien. »** _Finit-elle avec détermination._

 _… Je sais qu'elle a raison, je le sais pertinemment... Mais il y a toujours cette petite voix au fond de moi qui me fait douter... Suis-je vraiment une amie digne de ce nom si je vis une grande aventure... alors que lui a été happé par les Ténèbres et que Kairi... Kairi est..._

 _Le guerrier brun semble constater mon énième hésitation, et, probablement pour faire cesser mon cinéma, lance gravement l'argument ultime :_

 **« Ce Riku semble représenter beaucoup pour toi. Tu dis qu'il a disparu dans des Ténèbres ? Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs... mais il y a peut-être une petite chance qu'il s'en soit sorti.**

 **\- … Quoi !?** _Je m'exclame en le regardant avec émotion._

 **\- D'après le peu que nous connaissions des recherches d'Ansem, les Ténèbres ne sont pas forcément la fin de toute chose.** _Confirme-t-il avec l'approbation de ses deux compagnons._ **Nous n'en savons pas plus... mais d'autres, à travers les mondes, étudient, voire même manipulent les Ténèbres à leur guise. Cela est très risqué, mais je crois que seules ces personnes pourraient te faire connaître le sort de ton ami, voire même te permettre de le retrouver. Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être tomberas-tu également sur les notes d'Ansem pour élucider cette question. » _(7)_**

 _… Riku... Riku pouvait donc être... vivant... ? Oh pitié, que cela ne soit pas une fausse illusion... Mais le regard sérieux de Léon me fait comprendre qu'il ne ment pas, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Après avoir vu ma chère Kairi transpercée par ces mêmes Ténèbres, j'avais perdu tout espoir qu'il ait été épargné... Je sais pertinemment que les chances sont minimes, mais... puis-je au moins m'accrocher à cet espoir... ?_

 **« … Je...** _Je susurre, osant à peine y croire._

 **\- Mais l'unique moyen de le vérifier, c'est de partir avec eux. »** _Achève-t-il gravement, pointant les deux anthropomorphes._

 _Mordant ma gencive avec hésitation, je me retourne vers mes deux précédents alliés. Après m'avoir vu aussi démoralisée, voudraient-ils toujours de moi pour retrouver leur Roi... ? Ils se contemplent un instant avec un regard entendu, me faisant craindre le pire... mais le grand sourire que me donne Dingo éradique mes doutes._

 **« Ayok, ce serait avec plaisir que de voyager avec toi !** _Lance-t-il sans aucune hésitation._ **Tu verras, ce sera marrant d'explorer d'autres mondes à bord de notre vaisseau !**

 **\- … Vous me faites vraiment confiance pour ça... ?** _Je demande une dernière fois, fidèle à moi-même._

 **\- Bien sûr !** _Affirme sans hypocrisie Donald._ **Si notre Roi te fait confiance, nous aussi ! On pourra s'entraider pour le retrouver, lui et ton ami ! »**

 _Une telle gentillesse est si incroyable à croire... D'où je viens, à part Riku, Kairi, et quand même ma famille, personne n'aurait ainsi agi avec moi, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs... Pour n'importe qui, cette attitude aurait pu sembler naïve et enfantine... mais elle me touchait au plus profond de moi... Non seulement leurs étonnantes capacités pourraient me garantir une certaine sécurité au cours de ce voyage périlleux... mais peut-être que leur présence pourrait également me permettre de chasser mes idées noires... ? Je l'espérais sincèrement de tout mon cœur, ne voulant pas être un boulet pour eux..._

 _J'essuie vite mes quelques larmes naissantes, les remerciant faiblement de tant de bonté. Mais tout en croisant ses bras et fermant sérieusement les yeux, le canard me surprend par la suite :_

 **« Mais on va pas encore partir !**

 **\- Hein ?** _Dingo et moi nous étonnons, le regardant avec des yeux ronds._

 **\- J'ai oublié de le préciser...** _Continue-t-il avec un rictus amusé en coin._ **Mais notre vaisseau ne fonctionne uniquement qu'avec de la joie et de la bonne humeur ! On ne partira pas tant qu'on ne parviendra pas à ramener un joli sourire sur ton visage ! »**

 _Je le regarde avec beaucoup d'étonnement, me demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux. Au vu du rire que doit cacher Dingo derrière ses mains, je me doute qu'il doit juste me taquiner, mais je me tourne quand même vers les trois autres humains, cherchant auprès d'eux un semblant de réponse : la ninja se retient également d'exploser de rire, la mage blanche sourit doucement (ayant retrouvé sa douceur d'origine), et Léon... reste fidèle à lui-même (donc ne mérite plus mon attention)._

 _Bon, il voulait probablement me remonter un peu le moral... et il y parvient un peu ! Je ne peux retenir un petit ricanement timide, le cachant derrière ma main en rougissant. L'ayant vu, mes deux nouveaux camarades s'en montrent très enjoués._

 **« Ça, c'est un joli sourire !** _S'enchante Dingo en riant._

 **\- Mais ça serait mieux sans les mains devant ta bouche !** _Rajoute Donald en me faisant un clin d'œil, ricanant._

 **\- Haha, d'accord, d'accord, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux !** _J'annonce en leur souriant doucement, les trouvant trop adorables pour ne pas sincèrement y penser._

 **\- Génial ! Je parie que vous allez vivre de grandes aventures ! »** _S'enchante Yuffie en sautillant sur place._

 _Je ne suis toujours pas certaine d'être la plus à même pour accomplir cette incroyable destinée, mais... qui suis-je pour ôter, à cet instant-là, leur joie de vivre et leur espoir... ? Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la Keyblade, toujours à ma main, semble se réchauffer dans ma paume, comme approuvant elle-même ce choix. Peut-être... que je peux également me laisser aller à cette même bonne philosophie... ?_

 _Presque pour immortaliser définitivement ce nouveau trio, le magicien tend sa main en l'air avec excitation :_

 **« Faisons de meilleures présentations ! Je m'appelle Donald !**

 **\- Et moi, Dingo ! »** _Poursuit son ami en posant sa main sur la sienne, comme signe d'unité._

 _Qu'importe que je le sache déjà, je trouve leur action extrêmement touchante. Je m'approche doucement d'eux, levant à mon tour ma main._

 **« Et moi Alison, mais appelez-moi juste Ali. »** _Je me présente à mon tour doucement._

 _Et parvenant à ne pas écouter, pour cette fois, mon pessimisme... je pose à mon tour ma main sur les leurs, montrant définitivement que je me sens prête à les accompagner dans leur quête. Si ce voyage pouvait me permettre de retrouver Riku, et d'obtenir des réponses... je serais folle de ne pas me lancer... Je devais le faire, je le devais !_

 _Ravi de ma décision, le chien finit :_

 **« Un pour tous, et tous pour un ! »**

 _Je sourie un peu plus devant cette phrase remplie de vérités. Jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer mon cher Riku et ma tendre Kairi, pour qui j'étais prête à donner ma vie... mais je sais maintenant que je pouvais leur faire confiance, et qu'à nous trois, nous accomplirions des merveilles, comme nous l'avions démontré plus tôt._

 _La peur étant toujours présente, mais avec eux à mes côtés... je me sens désormais capable d'y faire face !_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **(1) :**_ Oui, réaction très excessive, mais franchement, après avoir été attaquée sans raison par un parfait inconnu, je serais bien bien BIEN énervée ! Voilà pourquoi, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'Ali s'entende bien avec Léon, bien au contraire, elle aura toujours BEAUCOUP de rancune à son encontre ! (Sora lui a trop facilement pardonné cette attaque injuste, je trouve... Et puis, contrairement à lui, je ne voulais pas qu'Ali s'entende avec tous les héros du jeu, donc, et de un!)

 _ **(2) :**_ Normalement, dans le jeu, c'est Aerith qui explique à Donald et Dingo qui est Ansem... mais bon, puisque c'est un texte à la 1ère personne, cela aurait été un peu compliqué x')

 _ **(3) :**_ J'espère sincèrement que cette partie où Ali se montre et détestable (à parler beaucoup trop vite) et faible (à déprimer) ne va pas la mettre dans la catégorie « Mary-Sue »... J'essaye de la rendre la plus « humaine » possible, avec des réactions normales, qui se rapprochent également des miennes... N'hésitez pas à me le dire, au besoin !

 _ **(4) :**_ J'avais tellement hâte d'intégrer finalement Donald et Dingo ! Ces deux super loulous *_* ! J'espère bien respecter leurs caractères ! Et j'espère que les quelques idées que j'ai pour eux seront intéressantes !

 _ **(5) :**_ Comme mentionné dans la partie précédente, les objets et sorts iront crescendo avec leur niveau (Normal, + et X). Mais je pense quand même que le sort « Soin » est bien plus puissant qu'une simple potion ! (Dans mes parties, je préfère de loin utiliser ce sort que les objets x') )

 _ **(6) :**_ J'avoue que j'ai été très dubitative quand j'ai écrit cette partie. « Kingdom Hearts », dans son intégralité, a une histoire plus que complexe ! On découvre, au fur et à mesure des jeux, qu'il existe des tas et des tas de Keyblade différentes, certaines étant parfois très importantes (Comme celle de Xehanort). Mais les personnages parlent de la Keyblade de Sora comme de la « LA Clé » et, à moins que j'ai loupé une partie, rien ne semble vraiment expliquer pourquoi la Chaîne Royale a un rôle aussi important (On sait pourquoi Sora est choisie, mais quant à cette Clé...)...

… Presque, c'est comme s'ils nous disaient « Chut, c'est magique ! » xD Mais bon, j'étais quand même incertaine à ce moment...

Et, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnu, celui ayant eu cette vision n'est autre que Yen Sid ;)

 _ **(7) :**_ Ce qui est vrai ! Combien de fois, dans le jeu, les personnages ne sont pas morts en atterrissant dans les Ténèbres ! Si le cœur n'est pas touché (ce qui ne paraissait pas être le cas de Riku, à ce moment-là, quelqu'un d'assez fort (Riku, Aqua, etc...) peut y survivre un moment, non ?


	6. Chapitre 2-3 : Ville de Traverse

_**Ailleurs...**_

 _Froideur et obscurité... Cette chapelle immense, aux murs noirs, sales et délabrés, sans aucune décoration et encore moins de lumière, était bien différente de la chaleur dégagée par la lointaine Ville de Traverse... Mais elle correspondait parfaitement aux sombres figures regroupées à l'intérieur, cachées dans les ténèbres de la pièce..._

 _Rassemblées autour d'une table en pierre sphérique, ils observaient, depuis un sceau vert fluorescent, la retranscription en direct des événements qui se déroulaient dans le « monde refuge », là où ils avaient récemment envoyé leurs troupes de Sans-Coeur. Leur objectif était net : plonger ce monde dans la noirceur, afin que plus personne ne puisse y trouver un abri une fois leurs mondes disparus... pour qu'ils puissent être à la place engloutis par les Ténèbres, augmentant ainsi leurs rangs. Certes, plusieurs moustiques avaient osé mettre tout en œuvre pour essayer de contrecarrer les Sans-Coeur, mais ces jeunes freluquets n'auraient pu tenir éternellement... jusqu'à aujourd'hui..._

 _Enfin elle était apparue... L'arme porteuse de Lumière... Le courroux des Sans-Coeur... La Keyblade... Pas l'une de ces anciennes clés que portaient les lointains Maîtres, mais la Clé Ultime, celle qui ferait pencher la balance vers la Lumière... ou vers les Ténèbres... Tous avaient ressenti son invocation au plus profond de leurs âmes noires, même si elle était apparue dans un monde très lointain. Tous s'étaient immédiatement regroupés dans leur lieu de réunion secret, au sein du premier des nombreux royaumes submergés par les Ténèbres. Et tous avaient observé qui était l'heureux Élu... et aucun n'avait pu comprendre pourquoi la Keyblade avait porté son choix sur cette personne._

 _Qu'importait qu'elle sache se battre. Qu'importait qu'elle ait su se défaire des Sans-Coeur. Qu'importait qu'elle ait pu vaincre, avec l'aide des deux pantins du Roi, l'Armure Gardienne. Ils n'avaient vu en cette jeune femme qu'une moins que rien, une pleureuse sans aucune force mentale, une faible sans aucune volonté. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, certains d'entre eux étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale : qu'est-ce que cette femme pouvait bien avoir en elle pour être l'Élue de la Keyblade ?!_

 _Assise sur un haut trône de pierre, l'un de ces êtres observait silencieusement la scène holographique, caressant du bout de ses longs doigts fins son sceptre. Cette femme... respirait le Mal à l'état pur... Teint verdâtre, longue robe noire et violette à l'aspect vampirique, cornes noires de démon, yeux jaunes pleins de noirceur... Elle possédait une beauté certaine, mais tout en elle n'était que glace, rien n'irradiait de son être... à part la satisfaction de s'adonner aux forces les plus maléfiques..._

 _Beaucoup plus calme que ses autres collaborateurs, elle n'émettait aucun commentaire en observant la jeune Élue affronter l'Armure Gardienne aux côtés des deux anthropomorphes, puis converser avec ses compagnons. Qu'importait l'avis des autres, cette jeune personne aurait son rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et si elle était si faible mentalement... il serait alors bien plus facile de la manipuler à leur guise..._

 _Un froid sourire s'afficha sur son visage fin, mais ses pensées noires furent interrompues par la voix tonitruante de l'un de ses « alliés », un vulgaire sac de patates sur pattes doté d'un mauvais sourire :_

 **« Bwahahaha, une FILLE !? La Keyblade a choisi une FILLE !? Et une chialeuse, en plus de ça !? Bwahaha, je m'éclate, c'est trop mortel !**

 **\- Sous-estimer cette jeune personne pourrait bien vous être fatal, Oogie. La Keyblade ne l'aurait jamais choisi sans raison, c'est un fait qu'il va nous falloir accepter. »**

 _Même si cette pensée les répugnait, ils devraient s'y faire. Faisant semblant de cracher par terre de dégoût, le dénommé Oogie Boogie scruta d'un mauvais œil celui qui avait osé l'interrompre : un homme grand et fin au teint métissé, avec une fine moustache et une barbichette entortillée, vêtu d'une longue robe noire aux manches rouges, d'une cape noire à l'extérieur et rouge à l'intérieur, d'un haut chapeau noir et or doté d'une plume rouge, et tenant dans sa main droite un sceptre doré en forme de cobra. Et toujours flanqué de son air supérieur, ce qu'il pouvait le faire vomir !_

 _Méprisant ses paroles hautaines, Oogie prit une petite mine faussement triste :_

 **« Bouh ouh ooouh, pauvre Jafarounet, il a peur d'une petite fille, bouh ouh OUH !**

 **\- Et je serai le premier à rire lorsque cette petite fille écrasera la limace que vous êtes.** _Renchérit le vizir Jafar en fronçant les sourcils, ne cachant pas un sourire sadique._

 **\- J'espère que vous plaisantez, Jafar !** _L'interrompit abruptement un capitaine pirate à la fine moustache et aux cheveux ondulés noirs, habillé d'un long manteau rouge vif, d'un pantalon beige, de bottines noires avec des hautes chaussettes blanches, d'un splendide chapeau avec une longue plume blanche, et muni d'un crochet en place de sa main gauche._ **Cette gamine n'aurait rien pu faire sans ses deux compagnons, en quoi serait-elle une menace pour nous ?!**

 **\- Je ne me préoccupe que du pouvoir de la Keyblade, rien de plus, Crochet.** _Le « rassura » sombrement le sorcier, observant profondément la jeune femme parler avec ses nouveaux amis._ La force de cette jeune femme n'entre pas en jeu.

 **\- Laissez-moi deviner... Vous avez dans l'idée de la transformer en Sans-Coeur, mmm...? »**

 _Jafar dut fortement se retenir de ne pas afficher une grimace... lorsqu'une obèse femme pieuvre s'approcha lentement de lui, trois de ses six tentacules noires et pourpres entourant avec convoitise la figure holographique de leur nouvelle ennemie. Elle arborait une peau violette, un visage grossièrement maquillé aux courts cheveux blancs, et un collier en forme de coquillage jaune. Elle émit un ricanement froid à sa supposition._

 **« Cela résoudrait au moins le problème rapidement !** _Caqueta sournoisement la Sorcière des Mers._

 **\- Mmm... C'est une idée.** _Admit le Capitaine Crochet en caressant son menton._ **Même si je la vois mal être plus qu'un simple Soldat si elle venait à perdre son cœur.**

 **\- Comme si tu pouvais devenir mieux, bwaha !** _Se moqua le sac vivant._

 **\- Tais-toi !** _S'emporta le pirate en le menaçant de son crochet._

 **\- Ça suffit. »**

 _En un instant, un silence lourd s'installa, tandis que toute et tous se tournèrent vers la plus puissante d'entre eux, et leur chef auto-proclamée : la Maîtresse absolue du Mal, Maléfique. Se levant de son trône, elle s'approcha doucement du sceau de la table, ne portant son attention que sur la Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Qu'ils se disputent autant qu'ils le veuillent, elle n'en avait cure et de toute façon, elle savait que jamais ils n'oseraient se mesurer à elle, pas même les plus puissants d'entre eux, ils n'avaient donc aucun intérêt à se rebeller face à ses ordres._

 _Montrant un sourire glacial, elle se retourna vers ses compères maléfiques, s'exclamant sérieusement :_

 **« La Keyblade l'a désigné. Qu'elle soit engloutie par les Ténèbres ou qu'elle puisse les dompter, nous trouverons un moyen de la rendre utile à nos plans. Vous avez raison de ne pas la sous-estimer, Jafar, mais de ce que nous en avons vu... elle deviendra facilement notre marionnette. »**

 _L'ensemble de l'assemblée sourit méchamment à cette pensée, n'ayant en effet pas trop d'inquiétude devant cette petite brindille qu'ils pourraient facilement briser. Voyant qu'ils partageaient son point de vue, Maléfique poursuivit sombrement :_

 **« Elle passera forcément dans vos mondes respectifs, veillez donc à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle se range à nos côtés... ou disparaisse. »**

 _Puis elle se tourna vers la seule figure qui était restée en retrait depuis le début, à observer dans l'ombre la scène dévoilée par le sceau. De sa position n'était visible qu'une étrange flammèche bleue virevoltante..._

 **« Hades... Ton monde est d'ailleurs le plus proche de sa position actuelle. Tu seras donc probablement le premier à lui faire face, j'espère pour toi...**

 **\- Maly Maly Maly, relaaax, je vais gérer la miss sans problème ! Tu me fais presque de la peine à douter de moi comme ça ! »** _Répliqua son interlocuteur en gesticulant ses longs doigts fins._

 _Ricanant sournoisement, il quitta les ténèbres et se montra à la lumière du sceau vert, affichant un véritable sourire carnassier. Très grand et à la peau cadavérique, Hades possédait un long visage au menton volontaire, des yeux d'un jaune extrême, un nez pointu et des lèvres sombres il était habillé d'une longue toge noire, un crâne attaché sur son épaule droite, et ses supposés pieds étaient dissimulés par une étrange fumée noire. Le Dieu des Enfers avait vraiment la tête de l'emploi, et il adorait voir la rapide étincelle de crainte qui passait dans les yeux des plus faibles de l'assemblée. Un délice !_

 _Il se pencha à quelques centimètres du visage de la Maîtresse absolue du Mal, lui souriant sournoisement._

 **« Oui oui, je vous tiendrai informés de ce qui arrivera : je la transforme en Sans-Coeur ou je la fais chuter dans le Côté Obscur, je la ramène dard-dard, on s'embrasse, on rentre à la maison et on fait tout exploser, yada yada yada, j'ai raté quelque chose ?**

 **\- Ouais, essaye de pas tout foutre en l'air, cette fois !** _S'amusa Oogie, provoquant les ricanements froids de ses congénères._

 **\- Mince, attends, tu disais quoi, le sac ? J'avais de la suie coincée dans le creux de l'oreille !** _Répliqua le Dieu en retirant effectivement une boule de suie de ses longs doigts fins._ **Non, parce que j'ai cru t'entendre me provoquer, mais on sait pertinemment que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour faire un truc aussi suicidaire, hein mon pote ? »**

 _Tout comme Crochet, Oogie recula d'un pas en voyant la flammèche du Dieu tourner petit à petit à l'orange, tandis que ses yeux irradiaient d'une étincelle sinistre. Quel fichu caractère, décidément, même plus moyen de rigoler !_

 _Voyant qu'il avait obtenu son petit effet, Hades ricana sinistrement et se rapprocha du sceau, observant la jeune femme. Il saurait se montrer imaginatif une fois face à elle, et il avait, si besoin, beaucoup de pions à sa disposition. Et s'il savait se montrer convaincant... elle serait plus qu'utile dans ses plans personnels... À cette idée, il fusilla froidement Maléfique du coin de l'œil : que cette sorcière en profite tant qu'elle le pourrait, cela ne durerait pas..._

 _Mais faisant comme si, il regarda ses compères avec un sourire moqueur, ricanant :_

 **« On prend le pari de qui s'en sortira le mieux ? Je suis chaud bouillant, ça va donner, vous pouvez me croire !**

 **\- Oh, cela, je n'en doute pas, mon chou.** _Ronronna presque la femme-pieuvre._

 **\- … Bas la tentacule, Ursula.** _La coupa le Dieu en s'éloignant le plus possible, se contre-fichant de l'offenser._

 **\- Pfft... Réussir est tout ce que l'on exige de vous, Hades. »** _Finit Jafar en passant froidement à côté de lui, avant de disparaître dans un flash rouge._

 _Un à un, chacun disparut ou quitta la pièce, ne laissant plus que Maléfique et Hades. Oye, c'était jamais bon signe quand il se retrouvait seul à seul avec elle... et cela ne manqua pas._

 **« J'espère que tu te rends compte de l'importance de tout ce que nous entreprenons, Hades.** _Menaça gravement la sorcière en le scrutant intensément._

 **\- J'ai quel âge, 5000 ans ?** _Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras, sa flammèche tournant légèrement au orange._ **Maléfique, babe, je gère, la minette ne va pas faire long feu avec moi.**

 **\- … Très bien, à ta guise. Bats-toi avec tout ton cœur. »** _Finit-elle avec un mauvais sourire, tout en passant à côté de lui._

 _Le dieu dut fortement se contenir de ne pas la réduire en cendres, n'appréciant pas de la voir employer des phrases qui ne lui allaient pas. Se battre avec son cœur, mais bien sûr... Cette garce était bien à même de le savoir... Mais il devait surtout garder son calme, surtout garder son calme..._

 _… Ce qu'il faillit perdre à sa dernière phrase, dos tourné à lui :_

 **« Cette fois, ne me déçois pas. »**

 _Puis sans un regard, elle quitta la sombre chapelle, le laissant en proie aux flammes de sa colère. Elle n'avait pas osé ! MAIS SI ! Laissant enfin échapper toute sa rage, il fit s'écraser une boule de feu contre le mur le plus proche... déjà témoin de ses nombreux excès de colère. Qu'elle en profite, QU'ELLE EN PROFITE ! IL était le plus puissant de tous ces clowns, IL était un dieu immortel, et IL serait celui qui ferait fermer le clapet de cette maudite sorcière ! Et... **(1)**_

 _Mais refusant d'aller plus loin dans ses idées noires, il aspira un grand coup d'air frais, remettant d'aplomb sa flammèche qui redevint bleue._

 **« Calme, cool, calme, je suis zen, cool, calme, zen.** _Se calma-t-il en faisant des mouvements d'épaules._ **Patience vieille branche, ton tour viendra, lance tes dés au bon moment, et c'est dans la poche ! Et... d'une pierre deux coups, avec un peu de chance... »**

 _Se mordant la lèvre d'exaltation, il se pencha une dernière fois sur le portrait de l'Élue de la Keyblade, ricanant :_

 **« Patience ma jolie, on verra ce que je vais faire de toi... Mais tu vas bien me servir, c'est moi qui te le dis... »**

 _Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, et il sentirait quand elle arriverait dans son monde. Et selon ce qui se passerait... qui sait quel accueil il lui réserverait..._ **(2)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **(1) :**_ Bon, je pense que cela est assez évident que Hades jouera un rôle central dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas été très fine x') … (Et les personnes me connaissant savent que J'ADORE ce personnage!). Mais sachez que son ressentiment envers Maléfique est bien plus profond qu'il n'y paraît, mais ça, c'est pas pour tout de suite !

 _ **(2) :**_ Bon, partie très courte par rapport au reste ! J'espère juste avoir respecté le caractère de chaque Méchant Disney, les adorant tous ! (Bien plus que les Héros!)


	7. Chapitre 2-4 : Ville de Traverse

_**Ville de Traverse... (1)**_

 _C'est de meilleure humeur que nous quittons ensemble le Troisième Quartier, rejoignant le Premier après plusieurs petits détours. Donald et Dingo partagent ensemble leur exaltation d'avoir trouvé la personne qui les rapprocherait de leur Roi, et je ne peux que sourire légèrement devant leur joie presque contagieuse. J'ignore encore si je suis réellement à la hauteur des espérances du Roi Mickey, mais si je peux, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leur permettre de le retrouver, alors je ferai de mon mieux. Après tout, ils m'avaient également promis de m'aider à retrouver la trace de Riku, je leur devais bien ça..._

 _Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas replonger dans mes pensées noires, sachant que cela serait mon pire ennemi au cours de cette aventure. Mon meilleur ami m'avait toujours dit d'avoir davantage confiance en moi... Mais dirait-il toujours la même chose devant tout ce que j'avais accompli jusque-là grâce à la Keyblade... ? Je le pensais sincèrement lorsque j'avais insinué qu'il la méritait davantage : il était droit, juste, présent, d'une maturité exemplaire... et capable de tout pour ceux qu'il aimait... Kairi la première... Il aurait préféré donner sa vie plutôt que de la voir..._

 **« Ça te dit, Ali ?** _La voix de Donald me coupe dans mes pensées._

 **\- Hein, quoi ? »** _Je sursaute, clignant des yeux._

 _À_ _de nouveau envisager le pire, j'en viens à ne plus faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi ! Je rougis de honte en voyant le canard taper le sol de sa patte palmée, visiblement agacé._

 **« Tu ne m'écoutais pas depuis le début, avoue ?** _Souffle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, poings sur les hanches._

 **\- Pardon, pardon, je... j'étais... Euh... Désolée, mauvaise habitude...** _Je bégaie en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise._

 **\- Oh Donald, ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, cela a été une rude journée.** _Dit calmement Aerith en nous souriant doucement._ **Mais on n'oublie pas de sourire, Ali. »**

 _Elle utilise alors deux doigts pour créer un semblant de sourire sur mon visage, me regardant avec tendresse. Elle a dû se douter que je replongeais de nouveau... Je lui suis reconnaissante d'être venue à ma rescousse et d'utiliser une infinie douceur pour me réconforter... J'espère vraiment avoir l'occasion d'apprendre à la connaître davantage à l'avenir. Je ricane doucement en lui souriant en retour, puis me retourne vers mon nouveau compagnon._

 **« Je suis vraiment désolée, Donald, je vais essayer d'être plus attentive.** _Je m'excuse en inclinant la tête._ **Tu disais ?**

 **\- Mmmmph... ben, oublions !** _Soupire-t-il en secouant sa main._ **Je disais qu'on devrait se préparer comme il faut avant de quitter ce monde. On sait pas sur quoi on va tomber, après tout !**

 **\- C'est une excellente idée... mais je n'ai absolument aucun argent sur moi, j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires chez moi...** _Je gémis en grimaçant._

 **\- T'inquiète, on avait prévu le coup ! »** _Me rassure Yuffie en me lançant un clin d'œil._

 _Sur ces mots, elle sort alors d'une de ses poches un gros sac en toile, d'où j'entends les cliquetis distinctifs... de pièces de monnaie ? Je rougis encore plus, plus que gênée que l'on nous aide à ce point._

 **« De notre part à tous ! Y'a 500 munnies à l'intérieur, ça devrait vous aider à vous faire un petit stock !** _Continue-t-elle joyeusement en me le tendant._

 **\- Yuffie, on ne peut pas accepter, c'est votre argent, ça me gêne !** _J'essaye de poliment refuser, gesticulant mes mains._

 **\- Ooooh, pas de chichis, ça va nous être utile !** _Conteste Donald en chipant d'un bond le sac... avec des yeux un peu trop intéressés à mon goût..._ **Et je sais où les dépenser, suivez-moi ! »**

 _Ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il s'en va fièrement, se dirigeant tête haute jusqu'à une boutique non loin. Je cligne des yeux d'incompréhension, scrutant mon autre camarade avec des yeux ronds._

 **« Euh... Il serait pas un peu grippe-sou sur les bords... ?** _Je m'interroge, confuse._

 **\- Ayok ! Mais non, il s'appelle Donald, c'est son oncle qui s'appelle Picsou !** _Rit doucement Dingo en se grattant la joue._

 **\- Non, je... hehe... je veux dire... il est plutôt penché argent, non ?** _J'explique en ricanant gentiment._

 **\- Tu trouves ? »** _S'étonne-t-il en penchant innocemment la tête sur le côté, le rendant encore plus craquant._

 _Bon, il doit être bien habitué à cette attitude pour ne pas le constater, ou juste trop gentil pour ne pas le juger. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, trouvant cet aspect de sa personnalité adorable. Avant de rejoindre notre compagnon, nous remercions les trois jeunes personnes, qui nous donnent rendez-vous ici même lorsque nous en aurions fini avec toutes nos emplettes. Puis nous rejoignons notre ami plumé à l'intérieur de la boutique._

 _Aussi simple que celle de Cid, tout de bois, avec quelques vitrines comportant des objets en tout genre. Et à la tête de ce commerce... se trouvent les portraits crachés, version miniature, de Donald ! Trois jeunes canetons se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, exceptés la couleur variante de leurs T-Shirts et de leurs casquettes : rouge, bleu et vert. ILS étaient les propriétaires de cette boutique ?! N'étaient-ils pas un peu jeunes pour cela ? Enfin, à en juger par la propreté du lieu, je suppose qu'ils savaient correctement l'entretenir, et qu'ils auraient fermé depuis longtemps s'ils ne faisaient pas affaire... Décidément, ce monde réservait bien des surprises !_

 _Les triplés entourent notre compagnon avec excitation, sautillant sur place. Les connaissant visiblement, Donald tapote affectueusement leurs casquettes._

 **« Oncle Donald, oncle Donald, cela faisait longtemps !** _S'exclame joyeusement le caneton en rouge._

 **\- Tu avais promis de nous rendre visite, pourtant !** _Rajoute son frère en bleu en croisant les bras, boudant légèrement._ Le château Disney est pourtant pas si loin d'ici !

 **\- Pardon mes petits, j'étais occupé.** _Répond leur oncle avec un sourire gêné._ **Ça va comme vous voulez de votre côté ?**

 **\- Oh oui, on se débrouille très bien !** _Rétorque fièrement son dernier neveu._ **À** **ce rythme, on l'aura vite, notre vaisseau !**

 **\- Tu es ici pour affaire royale, oncle Donald ?** _S'interroge curieusement le premier en inclinant la tête._

 **\- Oui, et je ne suis pas seul ! »**

 _Notre camarade se tourne enfin vers nous, et les triplés affichent une expression très enjouée en remarquant Dingo. Sous le regard affectueux de Donald, ils se jettent sur lui pour l'enlacer l'anthropomorphe rit doucement de leur attitude et les câline à son tour, d'une manière... très paternelle... Je souris à cette vision, me demandant si le chien n'est pas lui-même parent. À voir son comportement gentil envers ces enfants, il n'y a presque pas de doute à avoir. Ce serait une question à lui poser dans le futur._

 _Après quelques instants d'échanges, les triplés se tournent vers moi, curieux._

 **« Qui c'est ?** _Demande le caneton en bleu._ **Une nouvelle habitante du château ?**

 **\- C'est notre nouvelle compagne de voyage !** _Réplique leur oncle._ **Les garçons, je vous présente Ali. Ali, voici mes neveux, Riri, Fifi et Loulou.**

 **\- Enchantés ! Et bienvenue dans notre boutique !** _M'accueillent-ils gaiement._

 **\- Moi de même.** _Je réponds en souriant, m'agenouillant devant eux._ **Mais... pardonnez-moi, vous me semblez bien jeunes pour être propriétaires d'une boutique...**

 **\- C'est vrai, en fait, cette boutique appartient à notre oncle Piscou !** _Confirme Riri, le caneton en rouge._

 **\- Mais il sait qu'on rêve, quand on sera plus grand, de partir à l'aventure en vaisseau Gummi.** _Continue son frère Fifi, en bleu._ **Alors, avec l'autorisation d'Oncle Donald, il nous a confié cette boutique de la Ville de Traverse, et une partie des profits nous revient pour ce projet !**

 **\- Il nous laisse carte blanche pour la gérance, et on a notre petit appartement sur place. Et on s'en sort vraiment bien, parole de scout ! _(2)_**

 **\- Vous avez l'air.** _Je les complimente en hochant la tête, regardant la boutique autour de moi._ **Je vous souhaite bon courage, alors. »**

 _La manière dont ils sont éduqués par leurs tuteurs est vraiment différente de la manière dont mes parents me traitaient... Donald ne semble pas quelqu'un d'irréfléchi, je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas laissé ses trois neveux partir si loin de chez eux pour mener un commerce s'il ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance. Il devait savoir qu'ils avaient les épaules pour cela, et qu'ils parviendraient à accomplir leur rêve à force d'acharnement... Très loin de la façon dont ma famille percevait mes propres projets... J'aurais aimé qu'ils me donnent tout autant leur aval..._

 _Très professionnels malgré leur jeune âge, les triplés nous orientent aisément vers les objets les plus utiles à acheter pour mener à bien notre périple. Contrairement à beaucoup de marchands de ma ville, ils ne nous indiquent pas forcément les articles les plus chers, mais bien les essentiels. Bon, au bout du compte, cela devait valoir tout autant que si nous avions achetés les choses les plus onéreuses, mais au moins, nous partirions la conscience tranquille. Potions en tout genre, éthers (Le magicien m'indique que c'est ce qui rebooste le mieux l'énergie magique. Il y avait vraiment de tout dans ce monde!), tentes si nous avions besoin de camper dans un monde, quelques babioles en tout genre... Nous sommes fin prêts pour partir à l'aventure !_

 _Tandis que je m'attelle à payer (Le sac en toile donné par Yuffie ne contient finalement pas des pièces, mais de drôles de petits octogones dorés. C'était donc cela, les munnies?), Donald continue de fouiller dans toute la boutique, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose de précis._

 **« Il te manque quelque chose ?** _Je l'interroge en tendant l'argent à Riri._

 **\- Possible ! Les enfants, vous n'auriez pas des livres de sorts en vente ?** _Demande-t-il en farfouillant toutes les étagères._

 **\- Non, désolé Oncle Donald...** _Gémit Fifi, se sentant presque coupable._ **Oncle Picsou a spécialisé cette boutique en objets et en armes...**

 **\- Attendez, et si le vieux monsieur habitant vers le Troisième Quartier en avait ?** _S'exclame innocemment Loulou._ **Je crois que c'est un magicien, lui aussi !**

 **\- Loulou, ça fait des lustres qu'il est parti, et c'est pas parce qu'il avait un chapeau pointu sur la tête que c'était forcément un magicien ! »** _L'interrompt Fifi en secouant la tête._

 _En plus d'Aerith, il y aurait donc possiblement un autre magicien en ville, d'après le caneton en vert ? Je contemple mes compagnons, haussant un sourcil._

 **« Ben... Ça ne coûte rien d'aller jeter un œil, non ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ?** _Approuve le canard._ **Et si c'est abandonné et qu'on y trouve des choses intéressantes...**

 **\- N'y pense même pas.** _Je rétorque en grognant, le scrutant sévèrement._ **Abandonné ou pas, on ne se servira pas dans des choses qui ne nous appartiennent pas.** _(Et oui, je reste une Gardienne dans l'âme !)_

 **\- Oooooooh...** _Boude-t-il, déçu._

 _Soupirant, il remercie ses neveux et leur demande de transférer tous nos achats dans leur vaisseau Gummi, ce qu'ils acceptent. Puis nous les quittons après un dernier au revoir, promettant de revenir dès que nous en aurions besoin._

 _Donald semble visiblement vexé de ma réplique, tandis que nous marchons à travers les ruelles pour rejoindre de nouveau le Troisième Quartier. Je me mordille la gencive avec gêne. J'aurais pu répliquer moins sèchement, c'est vrai... Il ne devait pas penser à mal, après tout... Bon sang, si je commence déjà à montrer mon sale caractère, le reste du voyage n'allait pas bien se passer... Je contemple Dingo dans l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque aide, mais il se contente de regarder tous les recoins de la ville avec émerveillement. Bon, j'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule..._

 _Je respire un grand coup, avant de me mettre à la hauteur de l'anthropomorphe à plumes. Il me scrute du coin de l'œil avec des sourcils froncés, silencieux, attendant que je sois la première à parler. Quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère... ? La question posée plus tôt à ses neveux me revient alors en mémoire._

 **« Dis Donald, je me demandais... comment tu as appris la magie ?** _Je lui demande doucement, espérant que cela adoucisse les tensions._

 **\- Un côté de ma famille a une lointaine ascendance affiliée à la magie.** _Explique-t-il, visiblement enchanté de parler de son talent._ **Des canards qui ont été les élèves du puissant sorcier Merlock, et qui l'ont fait chuter lorsqu'il a voulu prendre le contrôle des mondes, mais je te passe les détails !** _ **(3)**_ **Et cette prédisposition à la magie s'est transmise de générations en générations, je sais donc l'utiliser depuis que je suis caneton. »**

 _Malgré que j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre certains mots (Il a une manière de s'exprimer vraiment... particulière...), je suis très impressionnée par ces révélations, ne le dissimulant pas sur mon visage. Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit canard (sans vouloir paraître offensante) avait un passif aussi extraordinaire ! Pas étonnant donc qu'il ait su faire face à l'armure géante !_

 **« Whow...** _Je souffle avec des yeux ronds._ **Tu ne savais quand même pas déjà utiliser Brasier ou Glacier ?**

 **\- Non, pas à ce point-là !** _Ricane-t-il gentiment._ **Juste des petits tours simples ! Mais tu sais, chaque magicien a sa méthode pour apprendre un nouveau sort. Moi, par exemple, j'ai tout appris dans les livres, et c'est en pratiquant encore et encore ce que j'ai lu que j'ai réussi à manipuler Brasier et Glacier.**

 **\- C'est donc pour ça que tu recherches autant des livres de sorts ?** _Je rajoute, comprenant où il voulait en venir._

 **\- Oui, pour accéder aux stades supérieurs de ces deux sortilèges, et pour en apprendre d'autres !** _Confirme-t-il avec exaltation, oubliant un instant sa bouderie._ **C'est long à pratiquer, mais ça porte ses fruits ! Mais il y en a d'autres, plus chanceux encore, qui sont directement liés à une certaine magie, et qui peuvent donc la manier en un éclair ! Et d'autres s'échangent des connaissances de manière télépathique, mais ce sont des cas extrêmement rares.** _ **(4)**_

 **\- Là d'où tu viens, vous n'avez pas de magiciens, Ali ?** _M'interroge Dingo en se mêlant à notre conversation._

 **\- Mmm... Du tout.. C'est... C'était un endroit assez... banal, pour tout te dire... »** _Je réponds gravement, baissant les yeux._

 _Trop banal... Certes ensoleillé, chaud, avec quelques personnes charmantes... mais qui n'apportait rien d'extraordinaire, surtout pour des êtres à l'esprit aussi ouvert que Riku, Kairi et moi... Et maintenant que je sais que la magie existe, qui plus est dans d'autres mondes... je me rends compte à quel point mon chez-moi est dérisoire à côté de tout cela... Je le regrette toujours amèrement... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le dénigrer un peu, justifiant encore plus le voyage que mes meilleurs amis et moi voulions entreprendre..._

 _Et cette pensée me fait avoir une idée folle, un maigre petit espoir que ma vie soit encore plus... pétillante... Certes, la Keyblade est absolument extraordinaire... mais je ne peux que me sentir envieuse face à la puissance magique de mon compagnon... Être magicien correspondait tellement à toutes les histoires que j'avais inventé, à tous les personnages que j'avais crée... Peut-être que..._

 **« C'est... probablement stupide ce que je vais demander... mais... crois-tu qu'il serait possible... que quelqu'un comme moi puisse... manipuler la magie... ?** _Je lui demande timidement, le contemplant avec beaucoup d'espoir._

 **\- …... Oh... Je suis vraiment désolé, Ali, mais... je ne pense pas...** _Dit-il honnêtement, ne dissimulant pas son mal-aise pour moi._ **Je crois que seuls ceux, comme moi, ayant un passif magique peuvent apprendre à maîtriser la magie... Je sais que certains des plus grands magiciens disséminés à travers les mondes peuvent transmettre, une seule fois dans leur vie, un peu de leur essence en des apprentis, mais ces personnes sont presque inexistantes aujourd'hui... Et le seul sorcier auquel je pense l'a déjà fait, à notre Roi en l'occurrence...** _ **(5)**_

 **\- …... C'est pas grave, j'aurais dû m'en douter... !** _J'essaye de bien le prendre, malgré que mon sourire triste ne doit probablement tromper personne._ **Je dois déjà m'estimer heureuse d'être Maîtresse de la Keyblade, haha... Non, c'est juste que... ça fait rêver, c'est sûr...**

 **\- Ayok ! Oh Ali, tu n'as pas besoin d'être magicienne pour être spéciale, tu l'es déjà, et pas qu'avec la Keyblade ! »** _Me réconforte Dingo en posant une main sur mon épaule, me souriant doucement._

 _Il est juste trop adorable, et trop gentil pour être vrai... Comment peut-il dire ça alors que nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer... ? Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à répliquer quoique ce soit devant son sourire chaleureux, tapotant sa main avec tendresse pour le remercier. Je remercie également Donald pour toutes ses réponses, essayant de le rassurer que je me remettrai vite, et nous reprenons la route._

 _Nous retrouvons assez vite la place où nous avons combattu plus tôt l'armure géante, et nous mettons à la recherche de l'entrée de ce manoir abandonné. C'est Donald le premier qui nous interpelle depuis le bout d'une ruelle. Lorsque nous le rejoignons, je ne cache pas mon étonnement en découvrant une étrange porte sans poignée, où seul était dessiné un symbole représentant une flamme. Vraiment curieux, mais à voir l'expression de mon compagnon, cela semble être ce que nous cherchons._

 **« C'est ici ?** _Je le questionne, intriguée._

 **\- J'en suis sûr !** _Répond Donald, enjoué._ **C'est une entrée typique de magicien, où il faut utiliser un type spécial de magie pour l'ouvrir. Ça évite ainsi les intrus indésirables. Donc, pour cette porte, il faut utiliser...**

 **\- Brasier !** _Je m'exclame, comprenant la logique._ **Alors à toi l'honneur, Do...**

 **\- Chaud devant, laissez-moi faire ! »**

 _Nous écarquillons les yeux en voyant, une vingtaine de mètres derrière nous, notre ami canidé... prenant son élan pour foncer sur la porte !? Mince, n'ayant pas vu de poignée, il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois et n'avait pas entendu notre conversation !_

 **« DINGO, STOP !** _Je crie pour arrêter cet inconscient, gesticulant mes bras._ **DONALD VA... »**

 _Trop tard. Sans attendre, il fonce à toute vitesse (et bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru) dans notre direction, prêt à s'écraser contre la porte ! Ne voulant pas qu'il se blesse pour rien, Donald lance une boule de feu sur cette derrière, qui s'ouvre presque immédiatement à l'horizontale. Juste à temps, Dingo passant dans un « Woosh » devant nous, nous laissant tout juste le temps de l'esquiver ! Et quelques secondes après, un peu plus loin, nous percevons un grand... « SPLASH » ? Craignant le pire, nous nous ruons à sa suite._

 _Nous traversons pendant quelques instants un long couloir très sombre, puis débouchons sur un lieu radicalement différent du Troisième Quartier. À première vue, nous sommes dans une très grande caverne, en grande partie inondée, avec pour seules terres la plage où nous nous trouvons... et une étrange île au centre duquel se tient le fameux manoir abandonné. D'une conception vraiment particulière, d'ailleurs, qui rappelle effectivement bien le statut de son ancien occupant : le toit rouge a en effet la forme d'un chapeau de sorcier, d'où s'échappe une haute cheminée, et les murs violacés sont assez délabrés. Depuis combien de temps cet endroit avait-il été laissé ainsi ?_

 _Et c'est sur le sable que nous retrouvons notre ami, trempé jusqu'aux os du fait qu'il ait atterri brutalement dans l'eau à la fin de sa course... Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air blessé, n'affichant qu'une expression assez confuse. Donald et moi allons l'aider à se relever, le canard créant une petite boule de feu du bout de son sceptre pour essayer de le réchauffer._

 **« Ça va, tu n'as rien ?** _Je l'interroge, soucieuse, tout en frictionnant ses épaules._

 **\- … La porte est ouverte. »** _Répond-t-il innocemment, ne se préoccupant qu'à moitié de son état._ **(6)**

 _Je ris doucement à sa réponse. Il était décidément capable de tout pour nous aider, même si cela donnait des résultats assez... surprenants ! Nous pouvons vraiment compter sur sa détermination et sa bonté... mais je veillerai tout de même à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas trop mal les prochaines fois !_

 _Une fois qu'il est à peu près remis sur pied, nous contemplons l'île que nous sommes censés rejoindre, dubitatifs. Cela valait-il vraiment le coup... ? Qui plus est, aucun pont ne nous permet d'atteindre le manoir seules de curieuses pierres flottantes paraissent être l'unique chemin possible. J'affiche une moue hésitante, regardant le principal intéressé._

 **« C'est toi qui vois...**

 **\- Au point où on en est... »** _Rétorque-t-il sans réellement trop y croire._

 _Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse, puis suis la première à sauter sur le premier rocher. La bonne nouvelle est qu'il ne coule pas, nous pouvons donc traverser sans trop de crainte. Je prends un peu d'élan et rejoins sans difficulté la seconde pierre... mais je n'avais absolument pas prévu que celle-ci se mette à partir sur la droite au moment où j'y pose le pied ! Déséquilibrée, j'ai à peine le temps de laisser échapper un cri... que je me retrouve à l'eau... Et BON DIEU, qu'elle est froide !_

 _Essayant de ne pas finir crispée par cette horrible sensation, je remonte à la surface, claquant des dents en regardant mes compagnons, toujours sur la plage._

 **« Ça va Ali ?** _S'exclame Dingo, tout en m'aidant à me relever une fois que je les ai rejoint._

 **\- …... J'espère... J'espère... J'espère que... que cela vaut... vaut... un... un peu... le coup... »** _Je réponds faiblement en me massant frénétiquement les bras, bégayant sous l'effet du froid._

 _Gêné pour moi, mais toujours aussi déterminé à y arriver, Donald essaye d'entamer à son tour la traversée... mais toutes les pierres flottantes finissent par bouger de gauche à droite et vice-versa, faisant à son tour tomber à l'eau le pauvre canard. Un par un, nous tentons toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables, cherchant désespérément une cadence logique ou une place sans danger où atterrir... sans succès ! J'en viens presque à oublier la sensation de froid à force de tomber à l'eau !_

 _Finissant par en avoir vraiment assez, je lâche violemment un « Merde » dans l'eau pour ne pas être entendue, avant de nager jusqu'à la rive de l'île, rapidement suivie par mes deux compagnons (Donald commençant également à perdre patience, émettant de sourds cris de canard énervé). Cette méthode est bien la seule qui paye, nous n'avons qu'à nous hisser pour atteindre notre destination ! Complètement frigorifiés et trempés, mais nous sommes au moins arrivés ! Même si le canard et moi ne cachons pas notre mécontentement..._

 **« On... On pourra peut-être faire... faire un feu de... de cheminée à... à l'intérieur... ?** _Tente Dingo pour nous réconforter, claquant des dents._

 **\- J'espère pour le... le propriétaire... »** _Répond Donald, me faisant hocher la tête d'approbation._

 _L'aspect extérieur de cette bâtisse ne me donne pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais après ce que nous venons de vivre, j'exige feu de cheminée, chocolat chaud et plaid !_

 _Essayant au maximum de réprimer mes gémissements (et mes jurons), j'entre la première dans la bâtisse, l'entrée se résumant à un simple rideau vert à moitié déchiré. Et comme escompté... nous n'y trouvons absolument rien, hormis une très grande et haute pièce vide, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, où ne siégeait qu'une sorte de « scène » en pierre. Tout ça... POUR_ _Ç_ _A ?! Bien sûr que je m'y attendais un peu, mais j'avais osé espérer que nous y trouverions, je ne sais pas, de vieux manuscrits magiques délaissés, un chaudron délavé, bref, QUELQUE CHOSE ! La déception et la frustration sont grandes !_

 _Je maugrée du regard mes deux compagnons, grognant :_

 **« Eh bien si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venue ! Désolée pour toi, Donald, mais cela a vraiment été une perte de temps et d'énergie ! Si on n'attrape pas la mort le temps de rejoindre le Premier Quartier, on sera bien chanceux !**

 **\- Je sais bien !** _Souffle-t-il en croisant les bras, tapant le sol de son pied palmé._ **Moi qui espérais que ce soit-disant magicien avait laissé quelque chose derrière lui !**

 **\- Oh, ne soyez pas trop déçus, je suis sûr que nous aurons d'autres occasions plus tard !** _Rajoute Dingo, toujours aussi optimiste._

 **\- Oooooh...** _Gémit Donald, de plus en plus contrarié._ **Si j'avais su, avant de quitter le château, j'aurais joint Maître Yen...**

 **\- Tiens, tiens ! »**

 _Nous sursautons tous les trois en entendant une nouvelle voix derrière nous. En effet, pendant que nous nous plaignions, un vieil homme à la très longue barbe et aux cheveux blancs était arrivé entre temps, vêtu d'une longue tunique bleue azur, d'un haut chapeau pointu, et ayant en main un gros sac en toile beige et une longue baguette de bois. Je devine tout de suite qu'il s'agit de l'individu qu'avait aperçu il y a longtemps Loulou, et au vu de son allure, cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'un magicien._

 _Nous clignons des yeux d'incompréhension devant son air jovial. Et la phrase suivante m'interpelle encore plus :_

 **« Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu !**

 **\- Quoi !?** _Je m'étouffe à moitié._ **Attendez Monsieur, vous SAVIEZ que nous allions venir ? Mais alors...**

 **\- Pourquoi avoir laissé se déclencher ces maudites pierres flottantes !?** _S'énerve à ma place le canard, tout en sautant de fureur sur place._

 **\- Oh, allons mes jeunes amis, il faut vous apprendre que toute aide se mérite, et ce à la suite d'efforts et de détermination et à en juger par vos allures, je ne doute pas que vous en ayez manqué pour rejoindre mon modeste manoir.** _Ricane le vieil homme avec amusement, ne semblant pas offusqué outre mesure par notre comportement._

 **\- Vous voulez nous aider ?** _Questionne Dingo en penchant la tête sur le côté de curiosité._

 **\- Oui, mais avant tout, une petite présentation s'impose.** _Coupe-t-il poliment._ **Je me nomme Merlin.**

 **\- Merlin !? Merlin l'enchanteur !? »** _S'exclame Donald en bondissant, écarquillant encore plus les yeux devant son approbation._

 _Au vu de sa réaction, j'en déduis que ce magicien est très réputé, et que nous n'avons finalement pas vécu toutes ces péripéties pour rien. Mais cela n'empêche pas que nous étions toujours transis de froid ! Remarquant mon mal-aise, Merlin me sourit._

 **« N'ayez crainte, ma chère, vos mésaventures ne seront bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je regrette que vous ayez dû traverser mes Pierres Farceuses avant mon arrivée, elles ont tendance à mettre à l'eau toutes les personnes me rendant visite !**

 **\- On avait remarqué...** _Je grince les dents de frustration._

 **\- Et pour répondre à votre interrogation, Donald, Dingo...** _Continue-t-il, les surprenant devant sa connaissance de leurs prénoms._ **Votre Roi m'a demandé de vous aider, vous et le Porteur de la Clé.**

 **\- Le Roi ?!** _Disent les deux anthropomorphes dans un bond._

 **\- J'y reviendrai, mais avant, accordez-moi quelques instants pour défaire mes affaires. »**

 _… Au vu de la taille de son sac, je doute qu'il y ait grand-chose à sortir... Et devant l'état de sa demeure, je me demande s'il ne devrait pas plutôt déménager... Très dubitative, je le regarde se positionner sur la scène de pierre, posant son sac ouvert à un mètre devant lui. Puis, d'une voix forte, il lance en pointant ce dernier de sa baguette :_

 **« Presto ! »**

 _Et par je ne sais quelle logique... des chaises, une table, un lit, des étagères, des livres, etc etc etc... sortent un par un de son sac, d'abord minuscules... puis devenant, en tournant autour de leur propriétaire, de plus en plus gros ! Les yeux écarquillés, je me colle contre le mur pour esquiver les meubles se plaçant de ci de là, tandis que Donald se fait courser par une table folle en hurlant, et que Dingo est emporté dans les airs par une chaise. Bon sang, c'était quoi cette magie de tous les diables !?_

 _Mais ce dernier ne semble pas inquiété plus que cela, continuant de manier sa baguette en faisant des petits pas de danse. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interpeller qu'il crie :_

 **« Higitus Figitus, Prestidigitonium ! » _(7)_**

 _À peine finit-il son incantation qu'une vive lumière envahit l'ensemble de la pièce, m'aveuglant. Ça y est, je suis morte, je suis morte, et de la main d'un vieux magicien fou ! Mais en me tâtonnant après quelques instants, je constate avec soulagement que je suis entière. J'ouvre les yeux après avoir à peu près recouvert la vue... et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une toute autre demeure ! Tout est désormais propre et illuminé par de petits chandeliers et un feu de cheminée crépitant et sont parfaitement rangés en cercle autour de la scène un lit, des armoires, un bureau, et deux piles contenant probablement des centaines de livres (Je suis incapable de dire par quelle sorcellerie cela parvient à rester debout). Et nous sommes tous les quatre installés autour d'une grande table ronde napée posée sur la scène de pierre... parfaitement secs ! Et avec chocolat chaud et biscuits en bonus !_

 _Merlin s'amuse de nos airs ahuris, buvant tranquillement sa tasse de thé en nous contemplant._

 **« Oh, cela n'est pas grand chose, mais ce sac magique est fortement pratique pour quelqu'un comme moi qui aime tant voyager ! Mais je dois bien avouer, rien ne vaut le confort et la tranquillité de sa demeure...**

 **\- Trop fort...** _Donald et moi murmurons, en le regardant bouche bée._

 **\- Ayok.** _Se contente juste de dire Dingo, tout en croquant un cookie._

 **\- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs !** _S'exclame l'enchanteur en levant les mains, se tournant d'abord vers moi._ **Quel est votre nom, jeune fille ?**

 **\- Alison, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ali, Monsieur Merlin.** _Je me présente en inclinant la tête, rougissant légèrement d'être l'intérêt d'un magicien aussi puissant._

 **\- Oh allons, appelez-moi juste Merlin.** _Rajoute-t-il doucement, avant de se tourner vers mes compagnons, en particulier le canard._ **Pour en revenir à la requête de votre Roi, sachant que vous alliez venir à la ville de Traverse, il m'a demandé de vous enseigner la magie. Enfin, surtout vous, Donald.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? »** _S'émerveille le concerné avec des yeux brillants._

 _Hochant la tête de contentement, l'enchanteur lève alors sa main en direction d'une des montagnes de livres. Sans que rien ne s'écroule miraculeusement, plusieurs livres viennent se poser un à un devant Donald. Il les contemple avec stupéfaction, lâchant de petits cris d'exaltation devant leurs titres._

 **« 'Le Feu : d'étincelles à Brasier', et 'La Glace : de glaçons à Glacier' !? 'La magie gravitationnelle et ses atouts' !? 'Comment se protéger avec Rafale' !? 'La magie de Thor à notre portée' !? Et même 'Les bienfaits de la Magie Blanche' !? _(8)_ Messire Merlin, ces livres rares sont idéaux pour me permettre de maîtriser tous les types de magie, je ne sais pas quoi dire !**

 **\- Allons allons, le Roi n'a pas tari d'éloges sur votre compte, il est normal que je vous aide à atteindre un plus haut niveau.** _Répond-t-il gaiement._

 **\- Merci merci merci ! »**

 _Je ris à mon tour devant la joie non contenue de mon compagnon, tandis qu'il commence déjà à lire le livre sur Glacier. Excité, il pointe du doigt plusieurs informations qu'il juge extraordinaires à Dingo qui, ne comprenant pas nécessairement tout, se contente de rire doucement tout en continuant de manger. Je suis sincèrement contente pour lui, voyant à quel point il semble heureux de pouvoir s'atteler à l'apprentissage de tous ces nouveaux sorts... Et tout cela me rend encore une fois très envieuse, même si je sais pertinemment que je ne devrais pas... Mais quelle sensation incroyable cela devait être que de manier la magie..._

 **« Ces petits biscuits sont excellents, vous ne trouvez pas, Ali ? »**

 _Je cligne des yeux en sortant de mes pensées, me concentrant de nouveau sur Merlin, qui me scrute toujours avec bienveillance._

 **« Oh, oui, tout à fait Merlin...** _Je réplique doucement en souriant, croquant à pleine dents un sablé après l'avoir trempé dans mon chocolat. (Mais c'est que j'avais faim, après tout ce temps !)_

 **\- Puis-je vous poser une question, d'ailleurs ?** _Me demande-t-il soudainement._ **Quelle est votre opinion sur la magie ? »**

 _Mince, pour qu'il me pose une telle question, mon envie devait être visible à des kilomètres à la ronde... Je me mords la gencive de gêne, mais devant son regard toujours aussi bienveillant, je me lance dans une réponse que j'espère la plus sincère possible :_

 **« Depuis toute petite, la magie, sous toutes ses formes, me fascine, et surtout me fait rêver. Combien de fois ai-je entendu que j'étais devenue trop grande pour aimer ce genre de choses... mais c'est bien tout l'imaginaire que m'apportaient les livres de fantasy que je lisais qui me permettait de m'évader lorsque j'étais au plus mal... Et elle était, la plupart du temps, le centre de toutes les histoires que j'écrivais, et... j'aimais à m'imaginer à la place de mes personnages... À pouvoir manier des magies de toute sorte... Je dois probablement être très loin de la vérité, mais la magie doit permettre tellement de choses... en particulier à l'enfant toujours au plus profond de moi de continuer de rêver... Et aujourd'hui, être entourée d'êtres aussi exceptionnels que vous tous... c'est bien au-delà que ce que je pouvais espérer petite... Rien que cela, j'appelle ça de la magie... »**

 _Je reprends un instant mon souffle, et constate avec embarras que Donald et Dingo m'écoutaient tout aussi attentivement. Eux qui ont vraisemblablement été toujours habitués à la magie doivent me trouver stupides..._

 **« Cela est effectivement plus compliqué que cela, mais je vois où vous voulez en venir.** _Semble approuver Merlin en posant son menton sur ses doigts croisés._ **Et quelle est votre opinion sur la magie blanche et la magie noire ?**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi de le dire, mais je trouve ces deux termes ridicules.** _Je réponds sérieusement._ **Oui, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à quelqu'un utilisant Brasier pour déclencher un violent incendie ou pour incinérer quelqu'un... mais ce sort est-il noir en soi ? Le Feu est source de chaleur, de vie, de réconfort. Aucune magie ne devrait être catégorisée, car c'est son utilisateur qui décidera si elle sera maniée à bon escient ou non. »**

 _Je serre les poings en achevant ma phrase, affichant une expression très déterminée. Magie noire, magie blanche, magie rouge... Non, il y avait LA magie, et rien d'autre. Donald utilisait Brasier et Glacier, il n'en était pas mauvais pour autant. Mais la magie de Ténèbres qui avait englobé mon monde natal... et ceux que j'aimais... ne pouvait, elle, résulter que d'un cœur noir, sans l'ombre d'un doute... Ah... Pendant un bref instant, j'en viens à me demander si une bonne personne pouvait manier les Ténèbres... Finalement, mon argument était-il si valable que cela... ?_

 _Mais ma réponse semble quelque peu satisfaire l'enchanteur, qui hoche la tête avec approbation. Puis, les yeux pétillants... il me fait une proposition au-delà de toutes mes espérances..._

 **« Souhaiteriez-vous apprendre à maîtriser la magie, jeune Ali ? »**

 _J'écarquille les yeux sous l'effet du choc, ayant d'abord du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il... n'est pas sérieux... ? Il... Il dit juste cela... pour me faire plaisir... ? Uniquement... Uniquement pour satisfaire mes rêves d'enfant... ? Moi... Moi... maîtriser la magie... ? C'est un rêve, je... je suis en train de rêver, oui..._

 _Mon corps entier commence à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion, tandis que je bégaye d'une voix tremblante :_

 **« Vous... Vous êtes... sérieux... ?**

 **\- Tout à fait, ma chère.** _Confirme-t-il gentiment._ **Vos arguments sur la magie sont assez sages, et me font espérer qu'elle pourra vous servir à bon escient durant votre quête la requête du Roi ne se limitait pas nécessairement à Donald ici présent, il jugeait également que le porteur de la Keyblade accomplirait plus aisément sa tâche s'il ou elle était doté de magie. Encore fallait-il que je juge si ce dernier en était digne...**

 **\- Et... Et vous pensez... que je le suis... ?** _Je murmure presque._

 **\- Ma foi, votre approche de la magie est plutôt juste, et avec le bon enseignement, vous pourriez effectivement bien l'exploiter. Il faut cependant que vous ayez conscience que, mal employée... elle peut se retourner contre son utilisateur ou causer du tort à son entourage, ou, pire... changer le cœur de son utilisateur... »**

 _Dit-il cela, car il a décelé en moi cette part assez sombre de ma personnalité... ? Ou tout simplement parce que ma vision de la magie était très enfantine... ? Mais je ne peux le contredire, acceptant parfaitement son avis. Je sais qu'il a raison, je me connais trop bien... mais comme je serais stupide d'ainsi tout gâcher alors que j'avais tant rêvé d'une telle opportunité ! Je suis consciente que cela ne serait pas évident... mais je devais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas tout faire foirer !_

 _Mais paraissant plutôt confiant à mon égard (du moins, j'ose l'espérer), il continue, à la fois sérieux et très sage :_

 **« Je crois deviner que Donald vous a expliqué les différentes manières dont peut être acquise la magie, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Oui, en résumé.** _J'approuve en hochant la tête, encore profondément secouée._

 **\- Vous connaissez donc le principe de transfert. Ma foi, cela tombe bien, je n'ai pas encore insufflé une petite partie de ma magie en un apprenti ! J'ai bien fait de suivre cette vision que j'ai eu il y a de longues années !**

 **\- Vous saviez qu'Ali serait la porteuse de la Keyblade et viendrait à vous ?** _Interroge Dingo en clignant des yeux._

 **\- Non, pas tout à fait.** _Admet le sorcier._ **Uniquement qu'une jeune personne au destin extraordinaire viendrait un jour à ma rencontre, et qu'elle était celle dont mon transfert magique serait la plus nécessaire. J'ai eu pourtant de nombreuses occasions de la transmettre en divers apprentis, mais je suis toujours mon instinct... et, encore une fois, il ne m'a pas trompé ! »**

 _Moi, forte importante et au destin extraordinaire... J'ai encore tant de mal à le croire... surtout en voyant tous les privilèges qui m'étaient accordés de par mon nouveau statut... Encore une fois, je doute de mériter tout cela... mais, pour une fois, je préfère passer outre cette hésitation, l'émotion du moment étant bien plus grande que tout le reste ! J'allais manier la magie, j'allais manier la magie ! Que demander plus, qu'espérer plus ? Cela était au-delà de mes songes les plus fous !_

 _J'en ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et la respiration haletante. Mes sentiments étant bien trop forts, je ne peux que laisser éclater ma joie, quelques larmes de bonheur coulant le long de mes joues, provoquant la stupéfaction de mon interlocuteur._

 **« Par Archimède, pourquoi ces larmes, mon enfant ? Diantre, la dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était vous faire pleurer !**

 **\- Oh Merlin, vous... vous n'imaginez pas... vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que je peux ressentir en cet instant...** _J'explique entre deux sanglots, mon visage étant partagé entre les larmes et un sourire ravi._ **C'est trop, c'est juste trop... Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais une personne lambda, et maintenant... maintenant je...**

 **\- Maintenant, tu vas essuyer ces larmes et nous montrer ton bonheur d'une autre manière !** _M'interrompt gentiment Donald en me tendant un mouchoir, tout sourire._

 **\- Mais c'est parce que tu baignes dedans depuis tout petit !** _Je ricane légèrement en m'essuyant les yeux._ **Mets-toi à ma place ! De là d'où je viens, maîtriser la magie n'est possible que dans les romans ! C'est un véritable rêve qui se réalise !**

 **\- Cette aventure sera encore mieux une fois que tu seras devenue une magicienne !** _Dingo me félicite en tapotant ma main, me faisant encore plus sourire._ J **'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre !**

 **\- Et moi donc !** _Je m'extasie, le faisant doucement rigoler et faisant rouler des yeux avec amusement le canard._

 **\- Ah, hélas, je crains que cela ne soit pas aussi simple. »** _Nous arrête soudainement Merlin._

 _L'enchanteur frappe alors le sol de son pied... et, sans cri égard, le palier où nous nous trouvons s'élève dans les airs, en direction d'un trou situé dans le plafond ! Nous nous accrochons à nos sièges avec surprise et appréhension, nous demandant où diable Merlin nous emmenait. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous « atterrissons » dans un immense grenier, où sont entreposés par-ci par-là des meubles de toute sorte (Armoires, tables, chaises, etc...). Je ne peux qu'écarquiller les yeux devant cela : comment était-ce PHYSIQUEMENT possible qu'il possède un grenier aussi grand ?! L'extérieur du manoir ne donnait absolument pas cette impression, et encore moins depuis la pièce d'en-dessous ! Je contemple Donald avec interrogation, espérant qu'il m'apporte discrètement une réponse. Il se contente juste de me lancer un petit rictus amical, comme s'il me disait_ « T'inquiète, c'est magique » _. Bonjour l'explication, me dis-je en boudant légèrement..._

 _Toujours aussi silencieux, mais muni de son petit sourire cachottier, Merlin sort de sa manche sa baguette et fait un simple mouvement de poignée. Autour de nous apparaissent alors de petits autels, surmontés chacun d'objets... tout à fait surprenants : une flamme resplendissante, un flocon géant ne fondant pas, un sombre nuage noir faisant jaillir de mini éclairs, une fiole de potion, une petite tornade et une... crêpe ? (Ce dernier me rend réellement dubitative...) J'aperçois également une masse d'eau flottante, un parterre de fleurs et une boule de lumière flottante._

 _Je scrute intensément le magicien en attente d'une explication. Il finit enfin par me demander :_

 **« Savez-vous ce que tout cela représente ?**

 **\- Euh... Eh bien...** _Je tente de trouver, rouge de honte devant mon manque de savoir._

 **\- Ce sont les représentations des différents types de magie ! »** _Répond le canard à ma place, me faisant le maugréer du regard._

 _Merlin approuve sa réponse... non sans lui remonter doucement les bretelles pour m'avoir empêché de chercher la réponse par moi-même. Je lui tire la langue avec taquinerie, ricanant devant son air boudeur. Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses : ainsi donc, toutes ces choses étranges représentent toutes les magies existantes ? Je reconnais forcément les Quatre Éléments, Feu, Eau, Terre et Air le flocon doit représenter la Glace, et le nuage d'orage... la Foudre... ? J'ai longtemps un doute pour la fiole de potion mais, me remémorant Aerith, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de Soin. Quant à la crêpe... oh grand dieu, ce n'était tout de même la magie de Gravité dont Donald avait parlé ? Je me retiens fort d'exploser de rire, trouvant l'image coquasse. Je m'attarde cependant quelques instants sur la boule de lumière, me mordant discrètement la gencive. Si la Lumière était présente... pourquoi les Ténèbres étaient-elles absentes... ?_

 _Merlin semble deviner le fond de ma pensée, reprenant sombrement :_

 **« Les Ténèbres sont effectivement le dernier type... mais malgré que vous ayez raison quant à la neutralité de la magie... il est bon de laisser ces dernières là où elles sont, et aux mains des rares personnes pouvant la manier...**

 **\- … Je comprends... De toute façon, je n'aurais pas voulu manier une magie qui m'a enlevé mes... Non, laissez tomber... »**

 _Je serre le poing en repensant à mes meilleurs amis, tous deux emportés par ces mêmes Ténèbres... Non, il était hors de question que je maîtrise un pouvoir qui m'avait retiré ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux... Et en toute honnêteté, j'ignore comment je réagirai face à ceux qui les maîtrisaient, sachant qu'eux seuls pourraient peut-être m'apporter les réponses dont j'avais besoin... Mais cela ne changerait en rien mon opinion. Que j'accepte l'idée que la magie de Ténèbres existait est une chose... mais accepter de la manier en était une autre..._

 _Estimant qu'il nous avait fait suffisamment attendre, Merlin poursuit :_

 **« Comme je vous le disais, la transmission de mon énergie magique ne sera pas aussi simple. Il existe beaucoup de types... mais, dans ces cas très rares de transfert, le futur magicien ne pourra maîtriser qu'un seul type de magie. _(9)_**

 **\- Ah oui ?** _S'étonne Donald._ **C'est un détail du procédé que je ne connaissais pas !**

 **\- Oh, c'est dommage pour toi, Ali...** _M'apitoie un peu Dingo en me regardant tristement._

 **\- … Peut-être un peu, Dingo... mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.** _Je le rassure avec détermination._ **Ce qui m'est offert aujourd'hui dépasse tout entendement, une ou plusieurs magies vaut tout autant pour moi, crois-moi ! »**

 _Et je suis sincère. Merlin m'offre le plus beau cadeau qui soit, je me vois très mal faire ma capricieuse et exiger de maîtriser plusieurs magies ! Une est déjà incroyable, je me dois d'être reconnaissante ! Whow, je m'étonne d'une telle maturité, fut une époque, je n'aurais pas réussi à cacher ma déception ! Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête... j'espère quand même que je n'aurai pas la crêpe..._

 _Lui montrant un pouce pour le rassurer, je me retourne vers mon... maître ? C'est vrai, tiens, comment je devais l'appeler, maintenant ?_

 **« C'est donc vous qui, après la transmission de votre énergie magique, allez... intégrer un de ces types en moi... ?** _Je demande en fronçant un sourcil, hésitante._

 **\- Mieux que cela ! C'est l'un de ces types qui va vous choisir !** _**(10)**_ _Répond avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme Merlin._ **Même si une grande partie de la population ne peut la maîtriser, la magie est profondément ancrée en chaque cœur c'est elle qui, parfois de manière très subtile et non nécessairement fantaisiste, va permettre à certaines formidables destinées de s'accomplir. Et, en l'occurrence, un cœur sera davantage affilié à un certain type de magie, même s'il n'en aura parfois jamais conscience.**

 **\- Il a raison ! Pour ma part, je suis plus un magicien de type Glacier !** _**(11)**_ _Rajoute fièrement Donald en bombant légèrement le torse._

 **\- Et Aerith doit, elle, être plus du type Soin.** _Je rajoute, provoquant leur approbation._ **Bon, en fait, la magie... c'est très compliqué ! »**

 _Et cela commence limite à me donner mal au crâne ! Vraiment pas une mince affaire ! Mais ne voulant pas paraître désobligeante, je me ressaisis vite._

 **« Mais comment je saurais quelle magie me correspond... ?**

 **\- Oh, n'ayez crainte, vous le saurez !** _Me rassure Merlin en me faisant un clin d'œil._ **Mais passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses ! Veuillez vous placer au centre du cercle des autels. »**

 _J'approuve et me place au juste milieu de chaque autel, le cœur éclatant dans ma poitrine. J'ai si hâte de découvrir quelle magie j'allais maîtriser ! Hochant la tête avec conviction, Merlin démarre alors le transfert qui, en soit, n'est pas si originale que cela : l'enchanteur touche son cœur du bout de sa baguette, une vive lumière bleu ciel en émanant. Puis, très concentré, il la dirige dans ma direction, la lumière formant comme une sorte de lien entre lui et moi._ _À_ _peine touche-t-elle l'emplacement de mon cœur... qu'une intense chaleur envahit tout mon corps, me faisant perdre un instant mon souffle. C'est... une sensation absolument incroyable... Mon cœur bat à une forte cadence, sans pour autant en souffrir. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons, alors que j'ai extrêmement chaud. Et la tête me tourne, mais tout cela de manière très supportable, voire même... agréable... Cette chaleur n'est peut-être pas aussi réconfortante et chaleureuse que la Keyblade, mais... je m'y ressens aucun malaise, bien au contraire... Cela me donne l'effet d'un doux chant résonnant à travers toute mon âme... Est-ce donc cela, l'effet que procurait la magie... ? L'acquérir est bien différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais... mais je n'échangerais cela pour rien au monde..._

 _Et tandis que je vis l'une des expériences les plus incroyables de mon existence, étant à moitié en transe, je crois discerner du coin de l'œil un phénomène assez étrange : tous les objets sur les autels semblent dépérir, le flocon fondant et le parterre de fleurs se fanant par exemple... mais, contrairement aux autres, la flamme s'intensifie de plus en plus... Ses couleurs rouge, orange et jaune se magnifient, tandis qu'elle semble danser sur elle-même. Soudain, tels des tentacules, les flammes se jettent sur moi. Mais, étrangement, au moment où elles me touchent, la sensation de chaleur et de confort en moi atteint son apogée, me faisant sourire avec émerveillement... Je ne ressens ni brûlure, ni douleur, je... je me sens... juste bien... Les flammes caressent ma peau avec tendresse, paraissant me protéger et ne vouloir que mon bien. Puis, sans explication, elles semblent infiltrer mon corps, tandis que la lumière bleue me reliant à Merlin disparaît petit à petit._

 _Je me sens en pleine forme après un tel moment, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre un genou à terre, la respiration haletante, la main posée sur mon cœur. Inquiets de mon état, Donald et Dingo se ruent sur moi, m'aidant doucement à me relever._

 **« Ali, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ?** _S'enquiert Dingo avec une moue soucieuse._

 **\- Ça... Ça va, je... je vais bien...** _Je lui réponds en le scrutant avec des yeux comblés._ **Non, vraiment, c'est... c'est juste que...**

 **\- Alors, c'était comment ?** _Me demande Donald avec exaltation, très intrigué par le phénomène magique auquel il venait d'assister._

 **\- …... Indescriptible... »**

 _Il semble quelque peu déçu par ma réponse, mais même avec beaucoup d'efforts, je serais incapable de décrire véritablement ce que je venais de vivre ! Tout comme l'instant où la Keyblade était venue à moi, ce passage était trop fou pour être décrit avec de simples mots, surtout de la part d'une personne qui n'avait jamais montré la moindre capacité extraordinaire. Il fallait... tout simplement le vivre..._

 **« Eh bien, je dois avouer que ce fut une expérience forte intéressante à vivre... mais quelque peu fatigante ! »** _S'exclame alors Merlin._

 _C'est effectivement à cet instant que nous remarquons que l'enchanteur s'est, entre temps, assis sur une chaise... paraissant extrêmement fatigué malgré son sourire satisfait ! J'écarquille les yeux de peur, redoutant que ce cadeau qu'il m'avait fait ait causé beaucoup de tort. Non, je ne voulais en aucun cas être responsable du mauvais état de cet homme, voire pire !_

 **« Oh Merlin, non non non, dites-moi que vous allez bien, pitié !** _Je m'exclame avec angoisse, m'avançant vers lui._ **Vous auriez dû me dire que cela vous rendrait si mal, j'aurais de suite refusé, bon sang, j'ai trop honte maintenant, pitié, dites-moi que vous...**

 **\- Allons allons allons, calmez-vous ma chère, je ne suis pas mourant !** _Me rassure-t-il rapidement en gesticulant les mains, surpris par tant d'inquiétude._ **Je me doutais parfaitement que cet instant serait épuisant et nécessiterait du repos par la suite, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce monde avant un long moment ! J'ai survécu à bien pire, croyez-moi ! »**

 _Oui mais même... Prendre l'énergie, pardon de le dire, d'une vieille personne était loin d'être dans mes habitudes ! Obtenir des pouvoirs magiques, avec grand plaisir, mais au détriment de mon professeur ? J'allais avoir quelques remords... même si, j'ai honte de l'avouer, j'étais très excitée à l'idée de pouvoir utiliser la magie grâce à lui... Un plaisir bien égoïste, j'en conviens..._

 _Pour définitivement me rassurer, il me tapote gentiment l'épaule, abordant toujours son doux sourire. Puis, prenant ses aises dans son fauteuil, il continue comme si de rien n'était :_

 **« Je pense que vous l'avez vous-même ressenti, mais ce transfert magique a été un franc succès. Je pense que votre... passion, si je puis dire, pour la magie lui a ainsi permis de ne faire davantage qu'un avec votre cœur.**

 **\- C'est vrai que je me sentais... profondément chamboulée... Mais dans le bon sens du terme !** _J'essaye de faire comprendre, regardant mes deux compagnons avec hésitation._

 **\- Excellent !** _Se félicite-t-il en ricanant doucement._ **Ce transfert magique a ainsi débloqué la capacité de votre cœur a manipulé la magie dont il est infiniment pourvu. Et je suppose que vous avez constaté le type dont il est le plus proche... »**

 _À ces mots, je me retourne vers l'autel où se trouvait précédemment la flamme, maintenant disparue. Ainsi... j'étais apte à maîtriser... le pouvoir du Feu, la magie de Brasier... ? Cette nouvelle est tout aussi excitante qu'effrayante... Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise à côté d'un incendie destructeur, malgré que les flammes avaient un côté fascinant et hypnotisant... Mais très vite, ma dernière véritable conversation avec Kairi me revient en mémoire... Là où elle insinuait que ma personnalité se rapprochait de l'Élément du Feu... Puissant et destructeur, mais aussi chaleureux et bienveillant... Ma Kairi..._

 _Les larmes me remontent aux yeux, et je ferme immédiatement mes paupières pour ne pas craquer. Le fait d'avoir été choisie par le Feu n'était-il qu'une pure coïncidence... ou bien était-ce, au vu des paroles de ma meilleure amie, mon destin... ? J'ai extrêmement mal en repensant à elle, mais... posséder le pouvoir auquel elle me comparait toujours serait une des meilleures manières... d'honorer sa mémoire... Je tremble à cette pensée, c'est encore... beaucoup trop frais... Mais je ne peux pas craquer ici... Il fallait que je garde la tête haute... Que j'accepte ce nouveau pouvoir avec fierté... Non plus pour mon plaisir personnel... mais pour Kairi._

 _Je rouvre les yeux et constate que mes trois compagnons me regardent avec inquiétude, ne comprenant pas mon soudain silence et mes yeux brillants. J'essuie d'un revers de la main mes larmes naissantes, essayant d'afficher un petit sourire._

 **« Ça... Ça va...** _Je tente de les rassurer, sans grande conviction._ **C'est bien le Feu qui m'a choisi, n'est-ce pas, Merlin ?**

 **\- … Tout à fait.** _Continue-t-il après un instant d'hésitation face à mon étrange attitude._ **Pas le plus simple à manier, je suppose que vous en êtes consciente. Il vous faudra beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir le manipuler à votre guise, mais je ne doute pas que Donald sera un excellent professeur au cours de votre voyage !**

 **\- Bien sûr, comptez sur moi pour cela !** _Affirme-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous._

 **\- Ali, tu te sentirais capable de nous faire une démonstration ?** _Me demande Dingo, presque avec des yeux de chiot._

 **\- Excellente idée, mon cher Dingo !** _S'écrie Merlin en tapant des mains de contentement._ **Mettez-vous au centre de la pièce, et faites face à mon mobilier d'entraînement !**

 **\- …... Mobilier d'entraînement... ?** _Je m'interroge, dubitative, en regardant les meubles alentours... remarquant en effet que certains étaient roussis._

 **\- Concentrez-vous au maximum et invoquez, du plus profond de vous, les flammes qui habitent désormais votre cœur. Un peu de la même manière dont vous faites appel à la Keyblade ! »**

 _Malgré que je n'étais pas très chaude (sans mauvais jeu de mots) pour faire une démonstration devant eux trois, je ne pense pas avoir le choix... Me mordillant la gencive avec anxiété, je me mets en position, faisant face à son fameux mobilier d'entraînement... qui se met, d'un coup, à bouger, me faisant sursauter ! Attendez, tous ces meubles étaient VIVANTS !? Et je devais les BRÛLER !? Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler le magicien avec hésitation, trouvant sa méthode d'entraînement quelque peu... sadique... Bon, je suppose que s'ils étaient encore là, c'était qu'ils ne craignaient pas grand chose, à part être roussis...?_

 _J'essaye de respirer calmement et de rester paisible. Ainsi, utiliser le sort de Brasier revenait presque à invoquer la Keyblade ? Je suis quand même hésitante face à cette comparaison : mon arme était, étrangement, comme une amie de longue date, il m'était donc « facile » de faire appel à elle, même en si peu de temps. Mais le Feu... pouvait tout simplement détruire tout sur son passage, pas vraiment du genre amical... E,fin, je suppose qu'il faudrait que je passe outre. Je tends la main en direction d'une table se mouvant à quelques mètres devant moi, me concentrant fortement, comme si j'étais sur le point de faire appel à ma Keyblade. Sauf que, cette fois, j'essaye d'utiliser l'intense chaleur qui irradiait désormais dans mon cœur... Et au moment où je sens comme un déclic au fond de moi, je crie :_

 **« Brasier ! »**

 _…... Et rien n'arrive... Pas même une petite étincelle, ni même un début de fumée... C'est ce que j'appelle un véritable fiasco, et la table que je voulais viser me le rappelle bien, me pointant d'un pied d'un air moqueur. Non mais, je rêve, une TABLE se fout de moi !? Humiliant à souhait... Grognant de frustration, je commence à parler à voix haute :_

 **« Euh, allô le Feu, ici Ali, tu me reçois ? Bon, je sais qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, que toi et moi avons besoin de temps pour se connaître, mais si la Keyblade a pu le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi non ! Donc, s'il te plaît, Brasier ! »**

 _…... Et à part passer pour une folle aux yeux de mes trois camarades, toujours rien... Et en sentant leurs regards sur moi, je ressens de la honte, de la paranoïa, de la frustration, de la colère, en bref, rien de bien bon... Non, je ne veux pas revivre les mêmes jugements qu'à l'époque, il fallait que je réussisse !_

 **« Putain, j'ai dit Brasier ! »**

 _TOUJOURS RIEN ! C'est quand même pas croyable, pourquoi je n'arriverais pas à lancer une simple flammèche, alors que je savais invoquer sans problème la Keyblade !? Je ne veux pas passer pour une débile à leurs yeux, merde !_

 **« Brasier, Brasier, Brasier, Brasier, Brasier, BRASIER ! »**

 _Et ENFIN, après toutes ces tentatives, j'obtiens un résultat... mais en aucun cas celui auquel j'escomptais : de ma main jaillit un puissant et imposant jet de flammes qui englobe en un instant la table... la réduisant au bout de quelques secondes en cendres... Je reste pendant quelques instants stoïques, mes yeux vitreux posés sur l'ancien meuble. OH BON SANG, j'avais tué une table de Merlin ! Mais blague mise à part, comment j'avais pu être aussi bête pour me laisser aller à des émotions aussi stupides !? Quelle idiote ! **(12)**_

 _Et le toussotement que j'entends derrière moi me le confirme bien. Gémissant d'embarras, je me tourne vers l'enchanteur... qui ne cache pas une expression de déception, tapotant le bras de son fauteuil avec déception. Donald secoue la tête de dépit, tandis que Dingo se gratte la joue avec hésitation... Des jugements... Non... Pas encore... Je baisse la tête en commençant à trembler, ne voulant pas qu'ils constatent le retour d'un de mes traumatismes les plus profonds._

 **« Ma chère, la maîtrise du Feu passe avant tout par la maîtrise de ses émotions.** _Me blâme Merlin, d'une voix posée mais ferme._ **Plus que tous les autres Éléments, il nécessite un contrôle de soi bien particulier, et une grande patience. Si vous ne prenez pas votre temps... voyez ce que vous êtes capables de faire...**

 **\- …... Je... Je n'ai pas... d'excuses...** _Je balbutie avec beaucoup de gêne, agrippant ma ceinture._

 **\- Oh, Merlin, ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, c'était son premier essai...!** _Essaye d'adoucir le chien._

 **\- Dingo, si elle veut s'améliorer, il faut qu'elle accepte qu'elle a commis une erreur. Être trop conciliant et gentil avec Ali ne l'aidera pas dans la maîtrise de la magie. »** _Réplique fermement le canard, parlant comme un véritable professeur._

 _Les deux magiciens ont parfaitement raison... Mais, en cet instant, au fond de moi, mes anciens démons ne font que me murmurer les pires des choses... Que Merlin regrettait probablement de m'avoir choisi... Que Donald devait avoir honte de m'avoir comme compagne d'aventure... Que même Dingo devait douter des dires de son Roi à mon égard... Que je n'étais qu'une grosse merde qui n'arriverait à rien dans cette aventure... C'est pas vrai, pas maintenant, pas maintenant, je dois pas craquer maintenant..._

 _Constatant peut-être mon air abattu, Merlin soupire profondément, continuant plus doucement :_

 **« J'ai cependant une possible solution qui pourrait vous permettre de contrôler au mieux votre pouvoir, en attendant que vous puissiez le manier par vous-même. Invoquez votre Keyblade, et faites appel au Feu en vous, mais cette fois en transférant votre énergie magique à votre arme. »**

 _Je relève les yeux et hoche la tête, sans beaucoup de motivation._ _À_ _quoi bon, le résultat serait le même... Mais j'obéis tout de même à sa demande, invoquant (cette fois aisément) ma Clé. Me tournant vers une armoire non loin, je la pointe avec, essayant de retrouver une expression plus déterminée. Je parviens à reprendre une respiration posée, et, me concentrant au mieux, transmets mon sentiment de chaleur à ma fidèle Keyblade. Encore une fois, je ne devais plus faire qu'un avec elle... Et..._

 **« Brasier ! »**

 _Et, cette fois-ci, une boule de feu puissante, mais contrôlée, s'échappe du bout de ma Keyblade, allant toucher l'armoire de plein fouet et la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. J'avais réussi ! J'ouvre grand les yeux, contemplant mon arme avec étonnement, ne faisant qu'à moitié attention aux applaudissements de mes deux compagnons et aux explications de Merlin :_

 **« Comme je le supposais, la puissance de la Keyblade parvient à canaliser le pouvoir en vous. Ainsi donc, je vous suggère de ne faire appel qu'à elle pour utiliser votre magie du Feu, du moins le temps que vous parveniez à la maîtriser sans son aide.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétiez pas, Messire Merlin, je compte bien l'entraîner pour cela ! »** _Rajoute Donald avec un petit sourire narquois, me lançant un clin d'œil._

 _… Mais c'est vraiment à se demander si je serais capable, un jour, de la maîtriser sans devoir utiliser la Keyblade... Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler mon arme avec une expression attristée et déçue. Pas contre elle... mais contre moi-même... N'étais-je définitivement rien sans elle... ? En étais-je, encore une fois, vraiment digne... ? Le doute m'habite encore, mais je ne dois surtout pas le montrer, au risque de déjà les saouler..._

 _Je fais disparaître mon arme et me rapproche de mes compagnons, m'inclinant avec respect devant l'enchanteur._

 **« Merlin... Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait...** _Je commence d'une voix légèrement ponctuée par des tremblements._ **Vous m'avez fait l'insigne honneur de me choisir pour vous transmettre votre magie... Je... Je ferai tout... pour ne pas vous décevoir... »**

 _Même si c'est probablement déjà le cas... Mais il secoue la tête devant mes mots, montrant un gentil sourire, tandis qu'il me relève._

 **« Je vous l'ai dit, la maîtrise de la magie sera longue et difficile, il est même probable qu'elle ne vous serve que peu au début de votre aventure. Seul l'entraînement et la patience vous permettront de vous améliorer. Et, surtout, la maîtrise de soi.** _Énonce-t-il avec honnêteté._ **Il est évident que vous êtes une jeune femme dont le cœur, encore fragile, a été longtemps torturé par toute sorte d'émotions, positives comme négatives. Cette passion en vous peut être à la fois votre plus grande alliée... mais aussi votre pire ennemie... Mais un tel voyage ne peut que vous faire grandir, et un jour... les flammes que vous invoquerez, sans l'ombre d'un doute, seront non seulement le visage de votre magie intérieure... mais également celui de votre nouveau vous... »**

 _Mon nouveau moi ? Qu'entend-t-il par là... ? Mais... à bien y penser... ces paroles se rapprochaient fort de ce que me disait Riku... Qu'il était temps que je fasse face à qui j'étais réellement, celle que j'avais refoulé durant tout ce temps... En suis-je réellement capable, ou suis-je condamnée à rester éternellement cantonnée au passé... ? Seul l'avenir me le dira, et j'espère sincèrement que la magie pourra m'aider dans cette voie..._

 _Je lui rends un sourire poli pour le remercier. Jugeant qu'il avait assez pris de notre temps, Merlin nous fait redescendre dans la pièce principale. Maintenant que nous avions fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour notre quête, il est temps pour nous de partir._

 **« Bon voyage à vous, mes amis !** _Nous encourage l'enchanteur en nous serrant la main._ **Une grande aventure vous attend, profitez-en ! Si vous avez l'occasion de faire des haltes à la Ville de Traverse, n'hésitez pas à repasser me voir !**

 **\- Bien sûr, comme ça, Ali et Donald pourront vous montrer leurs progrès en magie !** _Répond Dingo avec un grand sourire._

 **\- Ah... Oui, bien... entendu...** _Je rajoute avec gêne, mordant ma lèvre inférieure._ **Faites juste bien en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de mobilier de valeur pour notre prochain... Ben, Donald, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?**

 **\- …... Il va falloir repasser sur ces maudits cailloux...** _Susurre-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, presque traumatisé._ **Je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer mes nouveaux livres, moi... »**

 _Mince, je n'y pensais plus à ce machin flottant bougeant à la noix ! Nous qui sommes désormais secs allions repiquer une tête, GÉNIAL ! Riant de bon cœur devant nos airs abattus, le sorcier claque ses doigts dans les airs, avant de s'écrier :_

 **« Problème réglé, ces pierres farceuses ne bougeront pas d'un pouce à votre passage !**

 **\- … Merci d'y avoir pensé, cette fois... »** _Donald et moi maugréons d'un air boudeur._

 _Mais néanmoins sincèrement reconnaissants de toute l'aide apportée, nous le saluons avec enthousiasme, puis quittons son manoir, chacun les bras chargés de livres de magie. Heureusement, comme prévu, nous traversons le lac souterrain sans aucune difficulté, les rochers flottants obéissant, par chance, à l'ordre de leur maître. C'est donc parfaitement secs que nous nous dirigeons vers le Troisième Quartier._

 _Je pense encore aux derniers mots prononcés par l'enchanteur à mon égard. J'ai plus de 25 ans, pensait-il sincèrement qu'après tout ce temps... je puisse changer au mieux... ? Riku et Kairi semblaient le croire, Merlin à son tour... Suis-je donc la seule à refuser cette éventualité... ? Combien de preuves me faut-il pour, qu'enfin, j'accepte une pseudo-vérité qu'ils m'avaient tant de fois répété... ? Suis-je juste sans espoir... ? Ce voyage serait-il le meilleur moyen de changer cela... ? Mais cela serait tellement irrespectueux envers mes meilleurs amis, eux qui s'étaient donnés tant de mal pour cela... Je ne sais quoi penser, tant de choses se sont produites en si peu de temps, et j'ai eu à peine le temps de les digérer..._ _À_ _cette pensée, le contrecoup commence à se faire ressentir, et je n'ai qu'une hâte : pouvoir me reposer... et, enfin, pouvoir craquer une fois seule..._

 _Je suis mes deux compagnons, tandis que nous quittons le passage menant au manoir de Merlin. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous allions rejoindre leur vaisseau Gummi, qui allait nous permettre de voyager de monde en monde. Après le fantastique, place à la science-fiction ! J'ai plutôt hâte de découvrir ce moyen de locomotion ! Malheureusement, un dernier imprévu se profile à l'horizon, et pas le meilleur : en effet, toujours aussi froid et calme, Léon nous attend à la sortie, bras croisés et collé contre le mur. Oh non, pas lui, il voulait quoi encore ? Ne devait-il pas nous attendre au Premier Quartier avec les autres ?_

 _Donald et Dingo semblent également surpris de sa présence ici, tandis que le guerrier se rapproche de nous._

 **« Vous êtes restés assez longtemps à l'intérieur. Que s'est-il passé avec Merlin ?** _Leur demande-t-il expressément, semblant bien faire exprès de m'ignorer. (Grrrr...)_

 **\- Oh, tu connais Messire Merlin ?** _Demande Dingo, avant de faire son petit « Ayok » de contentement lorsqu'il approuve._ **Pas mal de choses, pas vrai les amis ?**

 **\- Et comment !** _Continue avec joie le canard._ **Messire Merlin m'a offert plusieurs livres de magie, je vais pouvoir bien m'améliorer avec !**

 **\- Et, mieux encore, il a utilisé un... transfert, un lien, une lumière magique, un quelque chose bien brillant pour permettre à Ali d'utiliser la magie !** _Finit d'expliquer l'anthropomorphe en enlaçant mon bras._

 **\- Voyez-vous ça...** _Se contente juste de dire Léon avec un sourire narquois, me rendant encore plus furax._

 **\- Eh oui. D'ailleurs, à charge de revanche pour les boules de feu que tu m'as balancé à la figure.** _Je rajoute avec un mauvais sourire, m'imaginant déjà lui cramer les cheveux._ **Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Avant que vous ne quittiez la Ville de Traverse, il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais te montrer, Ali. »**

 _… Léon était bien la dernière personne avec qui je souhaite passer un moment seule à seul... Je scrute mes deux compagnons avec de gros yeux, les suppliant de trouver une excuse pour que je passe mon tour. Mais Dingo se contente de me sourire innocemment, probablement peu réceptif à la rancune tenace que j'avais pour le guerrier, et Donald me fait au revoir de la main avec un petit sourire moqueur... D'accord, je saurai m'en souvenir à l'avenir !_

 _Gémissant légèrement, je finis par accepter la proposition de Léon, espérant juste que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps. Je rends les livres aux deux anthropomorphes, et leur donne rendez-vous d'ici peu au Premier Quartier, avant d'emboîter le pas au jeune homme. Qui, bien entendu, reste bien silencieux durant tout le trajet, me rendant encore plus rancunière. Quelle charmante compagnie... J'espère que la raison de sa demande en vaut le coup !_

 _Après quelques minutes de marche, nous regagnons le Deuxième Quartier. Léon me conduit à une petite ruelle adjacente, et s'arrête devant une porte blanche. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas sa maison, pourvu que ce ne soit pas sa maison... Il se retourne alors vers moi, me regardant avec beaucoup de sérieux. Bizarre, cette fois, je n'y vois aucune agressivité, comme si... ce qui s'apprête à suivre lui tenait beaucoup à cœur..._

 **« Ce que je m'apprête à te montrer sera accompagné d'une requête.** _Annonce-t-il gravement._ **Je vais te présenter deux personnes auxquels... je suis attaché... et que j'aimerais que tu puisses aider, si possible, au cours de ton voyage. »**

 _Devant son expression aussi sérieuse et profonde, je n'ai même pas envie de lui balancer une remarque acerbe. Il a piqué ma curiosité, de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Je hoche la tête pour montrer mon approbation. Il n'affiche toujours aucun sourire, mais je crois lire dans son regard un très vif éclair de reconnaissance. Lui, reconnaissant, allons bon..._

 _Léon sonne à la porte et, au bout de quelques minutes, un couple, dans leur trentaine je dirais, nous ouvre. L'homme est très grand et fin, arborant une chevelure blonde moutarde, un gros et long nez, de bien ronds yeux noirs et un menton pointu. Il est vêtu d'une veste beige et d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon kaki, d'une belle montre marron, des chaussures bon marché noires, et il tient dans sa main droite une jolie pipe. La femme, quant à elle, a un beau visage, très maternel : courte chevelure rousse, petits yeux noirs, nez en trompette, lèvres bien rosées. Elle porte un chemisier bleu cyan, une longue jupe bleue foncée surmontée d'un tablier bleu ciel, et de petites talonnettes noires. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus... est l'expression épuisée, voire déprimée, qu'ils abordent tous deux... Et au vu du regard compatissant que leur envoie Léon (Lui, éprouver de la compassion ? Whow... Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en rire...), je me doute qu'il leur ait arrivé quelque chose d'affreux..._

 _La femme parvient, à sa vue, à afficher un petit sourire faible._

 **« Léon, quel plaisir de te voir...** _Lance-t-elle d'une voix ne démontrant aucune joie de vivre._

 **\- On peut faire quelque chose pour toi...?** _Continue faiblement son mari. (Je le déduis aux alliances que je vois à leurs doigts)_ **Nous pouvons te servir une tasse de thé... ?**

 **\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Radcliffe, mais je ne suis malheureusement que de passage.** _Répond-t-il avec beaucoup de courtoisie. (Okay, des aliens avaient enlevé Léon, c'est pas possible!)_ **Je repasserai plus tard, mais je souhaitais vous faire rencontrer une personne. Ali, je te présente Roger et Anita Radcliffe. »** _ **(13)**_

 _Je leur offre le sourire le plus poli et sobre possible, sentant parfaitement, à nos poignées de main, à quel point ils ont l'air dépités, faibles... et, surtout, très tristes... J'en ai, d'avance, le cœur serré : je suis d'un naturel très empathique, voir des gens souffrir me rend toujours mal... Au vu du regard en coin que me lance Léon, je me doute que sa requête est plus grave qu'il n'y paraît. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à ces gens... ?_

 _Roger et Anita nous laissent entrer à l'intérieur. Nous arrivons dans leur salon, très cosy, avec des meubles en bois sobres, des murs tapissés d'un beau papier-peint marron crème, et de jolis rideaux rouge. Cette simple pièce, au premier abord, pouvait paraître très familiale, idéale pour y passer de bons moments... mais l'ambiance générale était si sombre... Et ce que j'y découvre me le confirme encore plus, et me fends le cœur._

 _Couchés sur le sol se tiennent deux magnifiques dalmatiens adultes : une femelle, arborant un collier bleu, et un mâle, possédant un collier rouge. Mais... je ne lis en eux que pur désespoir... La femelle semble dénuée de vie, cachant son museau dans sa patte, tandis que son partenaire (Cela ne fait aucun doute) lèche aussi affectueusement que possible son oreille, cherchant par tous les moyens à la réconforter, malgré qu'il semble aussi abattu qu'elle... Adorant davantage nos amis à quatre pattes que les humains, je me sens aussi triste qu'eux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver à ces pauvres chéris pour qu'eux, ainsi que leurs maîtres, soient aussi mal en point ?_

 _Le couple s'agenouille aux côtés de leurs chiens, caressant leur dos avec compassion. Soupirant tristement, Monsieur Radcliffe m'explique :_

 **« Voici Pongo et Perdita. D'habitude, ils seraient d'un naturel très joyeux... mais nous traversons, depuis un long moment déjà, une bien triste situation...**

 **\- Notre maison était autrefois un havre de bonne humeur et de joie.** _Poursuit son épouse, les yeux brillants._ **Et ce grâce à tous leurs petits...**

 **\- 99 petits galopins. Mais des galopins... ô combien attachants... »** _Rajoute Roger, des larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux._

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet du choc. 99 bébés dalmatiens !? Impossible, la belle Perdita n'aurait pu mettre bas autant de petits ! Constatant ma surprise, Madame Radcliffe me rassure avec un petit rire triste :_

 **« Perdita a eu, à l'origine, 15 bébés. Mais dans notre ancien monde, Roger et moi avons adopté, au fur et à mesure, d'autres petits dalmatiens, les recueillant de refuges ou les sauvant de situations... parfois très précaires... Cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours... mais chaque instant en leur compagnie n'était que joie...**

 **\- … Mais tout cela a changé quand nous avons été obligés de nous enfuir de notre monde mourant.** _Continue Roger, cette fois tremblant de colère._ **Une odieuse femme, Cruella d'Enfer... Une femme à qui nous avons retiré bon nombre de chiots, car elle... elle voulait s'en faire un manteau de fourrure...**

 **\- Salope...** _Je murmure discrètement, absolument scandalisée par tout ce qui est relatif à la maltraitance animale._

 **\- … Cette femme... a profité de la panique et du chaos au moment du départ pour... pour... Ce monstre a réussi à voler nos petits... et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour... pour... »**

 _Anéantis d'avoir dû se remémorer un souvenir aussi horrible, Roger cache son visage dans sa main, tandis qu'Anita pleure avec douleur sur l'épaule de son époux. Pire encore... Perdita se met à gémir avec beaucoup de souffrance, comme si... comme si la vie la quittait... Et son partenaire, aussi dénué d'émotions qu'elle, est incapable de la réconforter... Oh bon sang, cette histoire est juste horrible, me brisant le coeur... Comment pouvait-on vouloir faire du mal à de petits êtres innocents !? Ce monstre méritait la mort, et rien de plus !_

 _Je cache au maximum ma colère, ne voulant pas provoquer un scandale alors qu'ils se sentaient aussi mal. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus en état de parler, Léon poursuit, me regardant très sérieusement :_

 **« A leur arrivée, il y a maintenant deux ans, lorsqu'ils m'ont raconté leur histoire... j'ai voulu leur venir en aide, et essayer de découvrir ce qui avait pu arriver à ces pauvres petits...**

 **\- Tu as pu retrouver la trace de cette... cette femme... ?** _Je demande gravement, les poings serrés._

 **\- Pas cette Cruella.** _Avoue-t-il en secouant la tête._ **Mais peu de temps après leur emménagement, nous avons découvert quelque chose. Grâce aux compétences technologiques de Cid** _(Cid était doué en technologie ? Pourtant, il s'occupait d'une joaillerie...)_ , **nous sommes en mesure d'observer la progression des Sans-Coeur à travers certains mondes, grâce notamment à des caméras espionnes. Et l'une d'elles... se trouvait dans notre ancien monde. »**

 _Je me mords discrètement la gencive lorsqu'il mentionne son ancien chez-lui. Je sais désormais qu'il s'agit d'un sujet extrêmement sensible, et qu'il est encore très affecté par sa perte..._

 **« Grâce à cette caméra, nous avons pu... retrouver la trace des chiots.**

 **\- Ils étaient dans ton ancien monde ?!** _Je m'exclame, le cœur battant._ **Mais comment ont-il pu y arriver, si tu dis qu'ils n'étaient plus avec cette Cruella ?**

 **\- Nous l'ignorons.** _Admet-il avec une certaine honte._ **Sur l'un des balcons du château d'Ansem, aujourd'hui en ruines, nous les avons vu suivre une autre femme. Très belle, aux longs cheveux roux et portant une longue robe noire nous ne savons absolument rien d'elle, mais contrairement à d'Enfer, celle-ci ne semblait pas menaçante à leur égard, semblant même plutôt s'occuper d'eux.** _ **(14)**_

 **\- … C'est presque rassurant de savoir qu'ils étaient en bonne santé... Mais cela remonte à presque deux ans... Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?**

 **\- … On l'ignore...** _Souffle de dépit Léon._ **La caméra a depuis été détruite, nous... je ne peux donc dire ce qui s'est passé depuis...**

 **\- Détruite ?** _Je m'interroge, fronçant les sourcils._ **Par les Sans-Coeur ? »**

 _Je ne reçois aucune réponse. Mais les yeux de Léon bouillonne de rage et de rancune... Il y a probablement autre chose derrière, mais cela semble encore trop frais ou difficile pour en parler. Je préfère ne pas poursuivre pour l'instant._

 _Mais en voyant ses amis trembler devant le peu d'espoir qu'apportait cette nouvelle, le guerrier se ressaisit vite, se rapprochant de moi et me contemplant de toute sa hauteur, non avec dédain... mais avec un profond sérieux, presque d'égal à égal..._

 **« Notre ancien monde se fait désormais appeler la Forteresse Oubliée. Il est aujourd'hui l'un des fiefs les plus importants des Sans-Coeur, y aller de suite serait du pur suicide, je... je l'ai déjà constaté... »**

 _Détournant les yeux de honte, il passe ses doigts sur son étrange cicatrice. **(15)** Ainsi... non seulement pour en apprendre plus sur ces créatures, mais également pour vérifier que ces chiots allaient bien, il avait pris le risque d'y retourner, et s'était retrouvé gravement blessé... Finalement, cette tête de mule avait quand même un cœur... Il remontait légèrement dans mon estime..._

 **« Ton voyage sera long et périlleux, mais munie de la Keyblade, tu gagneras assez d'expérience et de force pour, un jour, te mesurer à la Forteresse... Là-bas, je pense que tu y trouveras pas mal de réponses... mais tu pourras également enfin savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ces petits. Ali... Je te le demande solennellement... Une fois là-bas... S'il te plaît, apprends ce qui leur est arrivé... »**

 _Et, brusquement, il m'attrape par le bras, et murmure à mon oreille avec détermination :_

 **« Et s'ils sont vivants... ramène-les. »**

 _… Ça se voit à son regard que cela lui tient réellement à cœur, et qu'il est vraiment inquiet pour ces petits trésors. Ma poitrine me serre encore plus, tandis que j'observe la famille Radcliffe avec tristesse. Leur promettre que je reviendrai avec leurs petits... même si cela me tuait de l'avouer, personne n'était sûr qu'ils s'en étaient sortis... Leur donner de faux espoirs était aussi cruel que la vérité, même si je désirais réellement leur venir en aide, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Je... Je devais tout simplement faire de mon mieux... A voir la pauvre Perdita, celle-ci paraissait... se laisser mourir à petit feu, en ignorant où étaient actuellement ses petits... Aucune mère ne devrait subir un tel traumatisme... Le jour où mes pas me conduiraient jusqu'à la Forteresse Oubliée (… Et j'espérais y arriver...), je mettrais tout en œuvre pour découvrir la vérité._

 _Je me rapproche d'eux, scrutant doucement le couple, tandis que je caresse les oreilles des deux chiens, qui me dévisagent... presque avec autant d'attente et d'espoir que leurs maîtres. Je prie... pour que ne s'éteigne pas à jamais la flamme dans leurs yeux... devant une effroyable, mais possible future nouvelle..._

 **« … Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour apprendre la vérité.** _Je promets avec sincérité, essayant cependant de rester réaliste._ **Je suis désolée... de devoir vous faire encore plus attendre... Mais je ferai de mon mieux, je le jure. »**

 _C'est tout ce que je peux jurer, et je crois qu'eux-mêmes le savent... mais je suis un peu rassurée lorsque Perdita me lèche doucement la main, comme pour me remercier pour cette quête. Oh ma beauté... J'espérais vraiment te ramener un peu de joie de vivre... ou, du moins, la force de continuer à vivre en sachant enfin la vérité... Je ne peux pas te décevoir... Pongo gémit de reconnaissance, tandis que Roger et Anita sourient doucement devant ma promesse._

 **« Cela est déjà beaucoup. Mademoiselle Ali... Léon... Merci à vous... »** _Susurre faiblement Monsieur Radcliffe, parvenant néanmoins à sourire._ _ **(16)**_

 _Ne voulant pas prendre plus de leur temps, Léon et moi quittons la demeure des Radcliffe, l'air assez sombre. Une nouvelle mission reposait encore sur mes épaules en quelques heures, tant de choses m'avaient été incombé, alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de... de faire mon deuil... Une fois dehors, je me sens d'un coup très fatiguée, très las... Je voulais vraiment y arriver, et ce pour de nombreuses raisons maintenant... Mais le doute ne cessait de me hanter... J'espère sincèrement qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me donnera la force nécessaire pour poursuivre..._

 **« Ali ? »**

 _L'interpellation de Léon me sort de mes pensées sombres. Je me retourne vers lui, le regardant sévèrement; il n'aborde toujours aucun sourire... mais j'ai l'impression que son expression sur moi est moins grave... Et ce qui suit m'étonne plus :_

 **« … Merci. »**

 _Un mot. Le plus simple du monde. Mais, au vu de nos altercations... je ne vois aucune hypocrisie, il semble... réellement sincère... Oh, il n'en sourit toujours pas, et il n'en devient pas amical... mais c'est déjà une grande prouesse de sa part ! Malgré nos différents, je serais vache de le renvoyer balader... Je soupire profondément, le scrutant avec intensité._

 **« J'ai toujours aimé les animaux. Ça se voit que ces 99 petits étaient... la lumière qui leur permettait d'être heureux. J'aurais été une garce de refuser.** _J'explique calmement._ **Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal.**

 **\- Tu auras déjà beaucoup à faire.** _Continue le guerrier, me contemplant avec autant d'intensité._ **Je n'aime pas devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, mais... je crois n'avoir pas le choix. La Keyblade et toi, avec l'aide des deux autres, semblent être les seuls à pouvoir le faire... Alors... si, je t'en remercie. »**

 _Là, je vois que ces paroles lui coûtent beaucoup. C'est un guerrier très fier, voire même assez solitaire, cela est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Avoir échoué dans cette mission avait déjà été très dur à accepter, mais devoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à sa place... Il avait de quoi l'avoir mauvaise ! Pas besoin d'encore plus enfoncer le clou... mais j'allais tout de même rester honnête avec lui._

 **« Écoute Léon, toi et moi serons jamais les meilleurs amis du monde.** _Je commence sévèrement._ **Tu as été sacrément con avec moi, et... je suis pas facile avec toi, je le reconnais. Mais quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens. »**

 _Fronçant les sourcils, je me place face à lui, très déterminée._

 **« Je sais pertinemment que tu me trouves incompétente, faible, et ne méritant pas la Keyblade... et t'as raison. Moi-même, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tout ça m'incombe. Mais... on compte sur moi, maintenant, même si... ça me terrifie. Donald et Dingo, toi et les autres, les Radcliffe... Et Riku. Pour mon meilleur ami, pour vous tous, il faut que je fasse de mon mieux, je le sais. Juste... laissez-moi un peu de temps... »**

 _Mes yeux picotent fort, mais je parviens à garder la tête froide. Cela me surprend beaucoup, cette rencontre avec les Radcliffe m'avait-elle donné le booster nécessaire pour que j'accepte ma condition ? Pas totalement, je sais que les heures qui allaient suivre seraient très difficiles pour moi... Mais au moins assez pour que j'arrête de ne penser qu'à moi, et que je vois que tant de personnes espéraient que je pourrais les aider... Enfin, que ma Keyblade pourrait les aider... Mais autant ne pas y penser, ou j'allais encore m'auto-rabaisser._

 _Mes paroles semblant avoir fait un peu mouche, Léon hoche simplement la tête, avant de me dépasser, tapotant au passage mon épaule de sa main. Bon... C'était déjà un petit début ! Si, au moins, il pouvait y avoir une certaine neutralité entre nous, cela faciliterait notre future collaboration ! Après, de là à savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment... mission impossible, son visage restait aussi impassible qu'un mur !_

 _Chacun ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire (ou presque), nous nous dirigeons enfin vers le Premier Quartier. Tous nos Compagnons nous attendent sur la place principale je vois même avec grand plaisir que Cid les a rejoint ! Montrant un sourire sincère envers mon premier protecteur, je m'exclame :_

 **« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, Cid ! Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec les Sans-Coeur ?**

 **\- Bah, tu m'offenses gamine !** _Il s'esclaffe, les poings sur les hanches._ **Il en faut plus que ça pour faire peur à Cid Highwind ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça, espèce de tête de mule ! Je t'avais dit de rien tenter de stupide !**

 **\- Euh, ils m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix, on va dire...** _Je m'excuse, haussant des épaules._ **Mais bon, les Sans-Coeur ont presque été la partie la plus agréable de cette soirée. »**

 _Je lance un regard entendu au guerrier brun, qui grogne légèrement en voyant que le joaillier le regarde avec autant de sévérité. J'en connais un qui allait se prendre une sacrée rouste après notre départ... et je m'en frottais les mains d'avance ! Hey, je l'avais bien prévenu qu'on serait jamais potes, lui et moi !_

 _Me souriant avec exaltation, Dingo me lance :_

 **« Alors Ali, prête pour cette grande aventure ?**

 **\- … Je suis excitée et terrifiée à la fois, c'est normal ?** _Je réponds avec un sourire gêné._

 **\- Le lot de tous les aventuriers !** _Me rassure Donald en gesticulant la main._ **Maintenant qu'on est fin prêts, en avant !**

 **\- Juste une minute ! »**

 _Je me tourne alors vers les habitants de la Ville de Traverse, un sourire quelque peu ému au visage. Malgré quelques couacs et tout le sérieux de cette quête... ces quatre personnes avaient été assez bonnes (enfin, presque toutes) pour m'aider dans un grand moment de faiblesse et de perdition... Je leur étais sincèrement redevable, et je tenais à ce qu'ils le sachent._

 **« Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour toute l'aide apportée. J'ai peut-être la Keyblade... mais, maintenant, je sais parfaitement que vous avez bon fond, et que vous m'auriez aidé même sans... Euh... Bon sang, je m'enfonce, je suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de trucs ! Désolée, c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire !** _Je bégaye, baissant les yeux en rougissant._

 **\- Ce n'est rien Ali, nous voyons parfaitement où tu veux en venir.** _Aerith me rassure en me tenant doucement les mains, souriant._ **Rappelle-toi : la Keyblade est venue à toi, car elle a senti en toi une chose qui te rend méritante. Qu'importe tes doutes, qu'importe ce que tu pourras dire de toi... tu es quelqu'un de bon et de digne, Ali. Et je sens, au fond de toi, ce cœur qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir.**

 **\- … Aerith...** _Je murmure, très touchée par ses paroles que je sens sincères._

 **\- Aerith a raison, t'es une bonne petite, Ali !** _Confirme Cid en m'ébouriffant les cheveux._ **Si vous avez besoin d'aide en cours de route, hésitez pas à revenir ici, okay ? Et si j'apprends que tu continues à t'auto-rabaisser, je te bosse les fesses, compris ?**

 **\- Ahah... Compris Cid...** _Je ricane devant son support bien particulier._ Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait...

 **\- Aaaaaaah, j'aime pas les au revoir !** _Gémit Yuffie en tapant le sol du pied._ **Câlin de groupe, câlin de groupe, câlin de groupe ! »**

 _Ne nous laissant pas le temps de réagir, et aussi rapide qu'un ninja (… Logique...), l'adolescente nous amène tous les uns contre les autres, riant en nous serrant tous. Dingo et Aerith ricanent doucement devant son enthousiasme, Donald et Cid grommellent comme les grincheux qu'ils sont, et Léon détourne les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Sacrée photo de famille !_

 **« Allez Léon, fais un bisou à Ali !** _Nous taquine Yuffie._

 **\- Sûrement pas ! »** _Nous rétorquons ensemble, la fusillant du regard._

 _Je ne peux contenir un petit ricanement après ça, les regardant tous gentiment. J'étais vraiment bien tombée en arrivant ici... La Ville de Traverse était vraiment le meilleur refuge pour toute personne ayant perdu son monde d'origine... Me connaissant, j'aurais très vite perdu espoir (et la vie, au vu de mon état), mais ils m'avaient tous aidé et donné une raison de continuer. Et la principale... restait Riku... Tant que je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il était advenu de lui... je continuerai de chercher... même si je continuais de douter de moi. Mais, au moins, je serai en bonne compagnie, en voyant les extraordinaires nouveaux compagnons que je m'étais fait._

 _Nous séparant après quelques instants, les deux anthropomorphes et moi saluons une dernière fois nos nouveaux amis, avant de quitter la ville, nous dirigeant vers leur Vaisseau Gummi. La plus grande aventure qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de vivre allait enfin pouvoir commencer !_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **(1) :**_ Attention, c'est la partie la plus longue, 29 pages _ ! (Mais je ne voyais pas où couper sans que cela soit trop « choquant », donc désolée d'avance T_T …)

 _ **(2) :**_ C'est vrai qu'on a beau être dans un RPG, c'est assez surprenant de voir trois gamins s'occuper tous seuls d'une boutique ! Donc, j'ai essayé de trouver l'explication la plus plausible qui soit... même si, pour sûr, JAMAIS ça n'arriverait dans la vraie vie !

 _ **(3) :**_ Personnellement, je trouverais cette histoire derrière la magie de Donald tellement BADASS ! Ses ancêtres, anciens disciples de Merlock (Grand méchant dans son univers, et tellement cool!), se retournant contre lui quand il essaye de tout dominer à l'aide de ses grands pouvoirs... ça ferait une telle backstory pour notre canard ! (Il ne manquerait plus que Magica de Spell =D )

 _ **(4) :**_ Je pense effectivement que la magie peut s'apprendre de différentes manières. Car, dans le jeu, à part un « Pouf, ça y est, tu sais maîtriser Brasier », ce n'est pas très clair... Mais cela sera développé d'ici peu, et de manière, du moins je l'espère, assez réaliste.

 _ **(5) :**_ En l'occurrence, ce serait Yen-Sid qui aurait transmis une partie de son énergie magique pour permettre à Mickey d'utiliser la magie !

 _ **(6) :**_ Petite référence à un film que j'adore, _« Mickey et les trois mousquetaires »_ ;)

 _ **(7) :**_ … Merlin a une phrase magique bien à lui, et les créateurs trouvent le moyen de lui faire seulement dire « Presto » … Non non non et NON !

 _ **(8) :**_ Je sais, ces titres de livres magiques sont nuls, j'ai dû passer au moins 15 minutes à les trouver, et je suis pas fière de moi ^^'' …

 _ **(9) :**_ Oui, ça m'a toujours fait rire de voir Sora maîtriser sans aucun problème toutes les magies possibles, pour quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais touché ! Donc, voilà, c'est un gros changement dans le « gameplay », mais j'ai décidé de n'accorder à Ali qu'un seul sort, afin de rester la plus logique et réaliste possible.

Et je trouvais qu'il manquait pas mal de sorts potentiels à maîtriser. A mes yeux, la magie peut se résumer à ces types, comme on voit dans beaucoup de fictions : feu, eau, terre, air, lumière, ténèbres, glace, foudre, soin... et la crêpe, gravité xD

 _ **(10) :**_ Très largement inspirée du choix du talent dans les films sur la Fée Clochette, je l'avoue x') …

 _ **(11) :**_ Dans « Kingdom Hearts 2 », Donald commence le jeu avec seulement Glacier et Soin. Voilà pourquoi j'ai supposé cela ;)

 _ **(12) :**_ Je ne pense vraiment pas que l'on puisse maîtriser la magie d'un claquement de doigt, du moins pas sans une aide extérieure. (Ce qui sera le cas un peu en dessous) Mais, oui, Ali réagit comme Elsa de « La reine des neiges », ce sont ses émotions qui contrôlent sa magie mais cela me paraît assez logique pour le contrôle d'un des Éléments, non ?

 _ **(13) :**_ Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas dans le jeu... mais comment voulez-vous que Pongo et Perdita se débrouillent tous seuls dans la Ville de Traverse x') ?

 _ **(14) :**_ Attention, personnage très important, mais je n'en dis pas plus !

 _ **(15) :**_ Seifer n'étant pas dans le même monde, et n'ayant même pas le même âge, il fallait bien trouver une autre raison !

 _ **(16)**_ : Bon, si j'arrive jusque là, la quête des 99 dalmatiens ne reviendra pas avant un loooooong moment ! Mais j'ai déjà sa finalité en tête ^^

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Et voilà, ce chapitre est ENFIN fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Maintenant... espérons que j'ai le courage et la motivation de poursuivre cette histoire ! (Surtout en sachant que « Kingdom Hearts 3 » sort le 29 janvier xP )**_

 _ **Toute critique constructive (Bons points + Points à améliorer) est bienvenue ;)**_

 _ **Et quelques minutes avant, ici, le décompte fatidique... BONNE ANNEE 2019 !**_


End file.
